Destino o estrategia
by sinsombra
Summary: Que pasaría si no poseemos destino y toda nuestra vida fue planeada por alguien, entonces las cosas sucederían por algo, a los Cinco y el guerrero dragón les pondrán varias pruebas, para encontrar su respuesta a esta incógnita, ya que no todos tienen la misma suerte.
1. Carta inesperada

Hola a todos soy sinsombra aunque eso ya lo saben (idiota, idiota, idiota), olvídense de eso, bueno estoy aquí para presentar mi primer fanfic kung fu panda, no tengo mucho para decir solo que es el primer capítulo, iré subiendo a medida que los baya haciendo y pedir disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos (para ser exactos 342, 264 completos, el resto en progreso)(si lo que se pregunta es que no hay tantas en español, mi respuesta seria que si también leí los que están en ingles)así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa, listo?

Ah sí, no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, si de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia, ahora sí? ok empecemos y nos vemos al final.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Carta inesperada.

][

Era una noche tormentosa que aterraba a los habitantes de los rincones más inhóspitos de China, en uno de estos logares, había una estructura parecida a un castillo, dentro en una sala que parecía ser una oficina, iluminada por los relámpagos, se enconaban dos figuras; una de ellas totalmente encapuchada, sentado al frente de un escritorio esperando la decisión del panda, de gran edad, que miraba a su pueblo por la inmensa venta, vestía con una túnica verde jade con grandes detalles en azul marino, oro y plata; lo que demostraba que debería ser de la realeza.

Panda Real: míralos… esperando mi decisión, esperan que haga algo para ayudarlos-dijo esto mientras dirigía su mirada al pueblo que se encontraba al pie de dicha estructura.

¿?: y aun los puede ayudar mi señor, ahora más que nunca tienen esperanza.

PR: si… aun recuerdo la alegría que les dio la muerte de Lord Shen… pero no sé si es buena idea.

¿?: señor creo que debería hacerlo, tanto usted como yo sabemos que la única forma de detener esto es desasiéndonos de él.

PR: lo sé… lo sé, pero no sé como lo tomara, digo no me conoce.

¿?: pero su deber es proteger a China de quien la quera dañar no importa quien sea, vendrán de eso estoy seguro-en ese momento el encapuchado movió una pequeña pieza de madera que se encontraba sobre el escritorio – es su turno señor.

PR: ya te lo he dicho llámame Chin- utilizo un tono alegre, de daba gracia que nunca lo llamara por el nombre, luego se sentó frente al encapuchado para continuar con su juego de mah-jongg.

¿?: tratare señ… digo chin- el panda re rio- pero debo respetar al emperador de estas tierras- luego de este comentario fue turno del encapuchado en reír- quien diría nuestras especies viviendo juntas pero siendo enemigos, claro no por naturaleza como en el caso de los otros habitantes.

Chin: La diferencia entre ustedes y ellos, es que nosotros los atacamos por lo que nos hizo Lord Shen.

¿?: y nosotros les ofrecimos nuestra hospitalidad… bueno ellos en realidad; ya que yo no recuerdo haber ayudado algo, que digamos.

Chin: no seas modesto amigo, por ti sobrevivimos a casi todos nuestros problemas aunque casi nadie sepa de tu existencia, por más que quieran nunca te ven-luego de haber pensado mucho su jugada, decidió hacer su movimiento.

¿?: son gajes del oficio- realizo su movimiento sin perder tiempo.

En ese momento un relámpago ilumino la habitación resaltando el pelaje blanco del encapuchado, se escuchan pasos en el pasillo y alguien ingresa a la oficina-habitación del panda, se encontraba algo agitado pues claramente había corrido; Chin levanto la vista del tablero para mirar al individuo que acababa de ingresar en su recamara, al hacerlo se percata que el encapuchado ya no se encontraba en el establecimiento. El soldado que acababa de ingresar dio un par de pasos, aprovechando ese tiempo para recuperar el aliento, el soldado era un leopardo de las nieves, vestía unos pantalones violeta, su torso estaba desnudo pero sus músculos marcados, una collar dorado en forma de corazón y contaba con un anillo que tenia gravada la frase "ciratun morekio"(es una palabra inventada no busquen significado pues creo que no van a encontrar), luego de el ingreso un tigre siberiano, su pelaje era blanco y negro, además vestía un equipo de kung fu azul con detalles plateados y contaba con un anillo igual al leopardo.

Leopardo de las nieves: mando a llamar señor- ambos se encontraban en posición de firmes.

Chin: descansa amigo… mis guardias personales ya han de estar todo el tiempo atentos, para que encima deban respetar los protocolos delante de mí… creo que es mucha obligación ¿no?- de forma amable les señalo para que se sentaran en las sillas ubicadas delante suyo, una vez que ambos se sentaron continuo- pero lamentablemente no los he llamado para que charlemos, lo que necesito de ustedes es que lleven un mensaje al Valle de la Paz , es muy importante, además necesito que nadie los vea al salir del pueblo.

Tigre siberiano: pero señor, contamos con muchos mensajeros capacitados, porque necesita que lo llevemos nosotros.

Ln: además no creo que pasemos desapercibidos.

Chin: yo lo entiendo, pero su presencia al entregar el mensaje hará que despierta su intriga y que vengan alertados, lo que evitara que caigan en alguna trampa de nuestros enemigos.

Ts: de él lo entiendo mi señor… pero de mi, que intriga podría despertar yo a comparación del gran…- en ese momento fue cortado por un trueno.

Chin: por favor, se los pido como amigo… lleven esta carta y entréguensela al guerrero dragón.

Ambos: si emperador Chin Du- luego de recibir la carta que Chin saco de su escritorio se marcharon, Chin los acompaño hasta la puerta y al volver observo el tablero de mah-jongg, al verlo no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa, en el se veía claramente que había perdido.

Chin: como siempre eh… jajaja vamos 19 a 1 –en ese instante otro relámpago ilumino la habitación, llamando su atención, dirigió de nuevo su mirada a la tormenta-esto es solo el comienzo… pero espero que el destino no sea malo para ti hijo mío… mi pequeño Po.

][-][

La tormenta que asolaba el Valle de la Paz, no era más que una simple llovizna, que lo único que provocaba era molestias, ya que, no llovía, ni estaba seco, solo serbia para poner pesado el ambiente. En el Palacio de Jade, nuestros amigos habían terminado su entrenamiento hacia horas, pero el clima les dejaba pocas opciones para matar el tiempo; dos de ellos, para ser exactos, los dos maestros mas bromistas, estaban preparando algo divertido para cuando chen, el mensajero del palacio, apareciera; Po estaba en la cocina conversando con el maestro Grulla mientas preparaban la comida; el gran maestro Shifu se encontraba meditando en la cueva del dragón; mientras que las únicas dos mujeres del grupo, se encontraban en las habitaciones conversado.

Tigresa: esto parece más un interrogatorio que una charla- la maestra se encontraba muy molesta y eso se le notaba en su tono, además que caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación.

Víbora: solo te pregunte si te gusta… que tiene eso de malo

Ti: todo, solo somos amigos... nada más

V: si seguro- la maestra lo dijo de forma sarcástica- Tigresa tu nunca abrazas a NADIE- remarco la última palabra con su cola simulando unas comillas- bueno, aunque ahora seria a casi nadie porque lo abrazaste a él, además cuando creíamos que había muerto parecías… decaída por así decirlo.

Ti: ustedes… ustedes también estaban decaídos- cada segundo que pasaba en esa conversación la maestra del estilo del tigre se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

V: POR DIOS, no nos podrías comparar… si estábamos mal por su supuesta muerte PERO TU PARECIAS HABERTE MUERTO EN VIDA-los gritos de la maestra Víbora hicieron callar a tigresa, jamás le había visto tan enojada, luego de esos gritos siguió un momento de silencio y tención, cuando Víbora se calmo continuo- tigresa yo… yo solo quiero evitarte el sufrimiento, ya que si…- pero fue cortado por el maestro Grulla.

G: víbora, Tigresa… está todo bien, escuchamos gritos- lo dijo en un tono preocupado, lo que él no sabía era que acababa de salvar a la maestra Tigresa de otra larga e incómoda conversación.

V: si está todo bien… Po ya tiene la comida lista ¿verdad?- estaba tratando de cambiar de tema para no poner mucho peso en Tigresa.

G: si, mono y mantis ya están en la cocina; y Po me mando a llamarlas para servir la comida-luego se marcho serrando la puerta tras de sí.

Víbora dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio- te dejo que lo pienses- fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse.

Tigresa y Víbora tenían una relación muy estrecha aunque no pareciera, ellas se juntaban a conversar casi todos los días desde que se conocieron; sus temas a tratar al principio era normalmente del entrenamiento, sus vidas dentro del palacio, lo que esperaban del destino, entre otras cosas, cuando fue nombrado el Guerrero dragón, se suspendieron las conversaciones y luego de que venciera a Tai Long, las conversaciones se reanudaron pero tocando un tema distinto, ahora Tigresa empezaba ,aunque sea una minúscula fracción, a mostrar algo de sentimientos y pasaron a hablar de sus nuevos pensamientos y extrañamente de los chicos del palacio, el pueblo y sus alrededores, cada día que convivía con el guerrero dragón se abría un poquito más, y derrumbaba ese muro de hielo que había creado. Pero los dos últimos meses, después de la derrota de Lord Shen, Víbora comenzó a presionar a Tigresa con preguntas que ni ella misma se respondía… o no quería conocer la respuesta. Luego de estos pensamientos se retiro de su habitación con rumbo a la cocina, no quería que los demás le empezaran a hacer preguntas también.

Mientras tanto en la cocina se encontraban; Po dándole los últimos retoques a su comida; Grulla y Víbora sentados uno frente al otro platicando para matar la espera; Mono y Mantis estaban riéndose por lo bajo de algunas de sus viejas travesuras, cinco segundos más tarde se escucho un grito que alerto a casi todo el palacio, entonces apareció por la puerta un Chen totalmente empapado que ingreso, tomo sus alimentos y se marcho, cuando se fue Mono y Mantis, se rieron hasta más no poder, en ese momento Po se dio la vuelta.

Po: sería conveniente que empiecen a actuar como maestros y dejen las bromas…- todo el mundo quedo sorprendido por su comentario, pero no duro mucho ya que dos cubetas de agua bañaron a los dos maestros-…para gente más especializada….jajaja- su risa no duro mucho ya que Mono se quiso vengar pero a tratar de mojar a Po con su vaso mojo a Grulla.

G: esto no va a quedar así-entonces se armo una batalla campal entre los chicos.

Tigresa que se encontraba en el patio, cuando chen grito, la maestra se alarmo y fue corriendo hasta llegar a la cocina donde encontró a todos sus amigos haciéndose bromas mutuamente, se quedo apoyada en la puerta miraba a todos sus amigos pero cuando su vista se fijo en uno en particular no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa, se quedo un par de minutos mirando, hasta que Mono estaba acercándose por la espalda de Po para tirarle un balde de agua y hojas, esto no le gusto nada a la maestra, estaba a punto de intervenir pero la persona menos indicada para ver este escenario apareció detrás de ella.

Maestro Shifu: conmovedor no… quien diría que este panda les devolvería la alegría, pero deberán limpiar este desastre-Tigresa quedo algo sorprendida, en otra época los hubiera castigado peor, a la maestra se le escapo una leve y casi inaudible risa por la alegría que regreso a ellos, esto no paso desapercibido para el maestro Shifu, pero decidió no moléstala ahora con eso.

Ti: si creo… que tendrán que limpiar- so tono fue más fuerte que su maestro, entonces al oír la voz de tigresa todo se dieron vuelta con una sonrisa en sus rostros, pero al ver al maestro Shifu con ella sus caras palidecieron.

MS: Po… la cena ya esta lista.

Po: si maestro- en ese momento se dirige a la olla y sirve los platos con sopa, luego los coloca en la mesa- sale sopa.

MS: muy bien… veo que tu comida sigue siendo esplendida.

Po. Gracias maestro.

Luego de esta corta conversación todos se sentaron en sus lugares y comieron en silencio, al terminar escucharon que su castigo seria limpiar la cocina, una vez que el maestro se retiro a su habitación, empezaron con su labor. Luego de unos veinte minutos en silencio comenzaron a conversar.

G: me podrías recordar porque hicimos esto.

Mo: porque Po empezó.

Po: oye no me eches la culpa, valió la pena… además tu lo empezaste con chen.

Ma: si no importa ya, valió la pena no puedo negarlo pero mi duda es… porque ustedes no limpian- mirando a Tigresa y a Víbora.

V: porque nosotras no participamos de esta locura.

Ti: además deberían agradecer el castigo que les toco, el maestro no suele poner castigos tan fáciles.

Po: ya chicos, hicimos las bromas, nos divertimos, y como en toda estrategia están los por y los contra, en este caso limpiar.

V: sabes Po a veces dices cosas sabias.

Ma: si es verdad.

Po: yo solo digo lo que he aprendido con mi padre nada más.

Ti: entonces tienes un padre muy sabio Po.

Mo: si pero por favor quiero irme a dormir terminemos de una vez.

Todos le hicieron caso y aceleraron el paso a la limpieza, luego de eso se retiraron a sus habitaciones, menos la maestra Víbora que se dirigió a la habitación de Tigresa para tener otra conversación con ella.

][-][-][

Se encontraban el leopardo de las nieves y el tigre siberiano saliendo del pueblo rumbo al Valle de la Paz, habían logrado salir sin que los vieran excepto sus personas de confianza.

Ts: crees que nos dejen entrar al palacio sin problema, digo después de todo eres…

Ln: tenemos un largo camino que recorrer, por los peores caminos y el hecho de que tenemos que correr toda la noche para llegar… creo que sería productivo que guardes aliento para seguirme el paso.

Ts: está bien, no quería ofenderte amigo… pero me preocupo por ti.

Ln: está bien, sol estate preparado no sabremos qué encontraremos en los caminos… y tu también me preocupas. Luego de esto ambos se dejaron caer en cuatro patas y empezaron a correr, a lo lejos se veían las cadenas montañosas, nevadas en sus picos.

][-\\/

V: vamos Tigresa me lo puedes negar a mi pero no a ti… si se nota lo que sientes por él, porque negarlo.

Ti: yo no siento nada por él… además, somos de distintas especies seguro no me corresponderá al darse cuenta de la bipolaridad de su oración se dijo mentalmente que la próxima vez primero se muerde la lengua y se tapo la boca con sus patas, Víbora abrió sus ojos, parecía que se le iban a salir, ahora entendía el porqué de tan rotunda negación.

V: por eso no se lo dices… por miedo a ser rechazada.

Ti: no se que di… di… si por eso-soltó un sonoro suspiro, como si hubiera guardado un secreto muy pesado-él es una persona dulce y divertido, hace amigos en cuestión de minutos y aunque te sientas mal te saca una sonrisa… tuve mucha suerte de ser su amiga- bajo la mirada a sus pies- y no quiero terminar con eso por un, "quizás" de un sentimiento estúpido.

V: Tigresa… escucha se que tienes miedo y lo entiendo, pero estoy segura de que Po te correspondería- se dirigió hacia la puerta- además el que arriesga no gana- luego de eso se retiro dejando a una tigresa atrapada en sus pensamientos.

"Tal vez tengas razón…. Pero y si no siente lo mismo perderé su amistad" Tigresa caminaba de un lado a otro, pero se detuvo cuando le vino una idea a la cabeza" ya sé, mañana tratare de averiguar si siente algo por mi pero, tal vez necesite ayuda… pero quien"- oye víbora- al no recibo respuesta reviso la habitación y descubrió que no se encontraba nadie- oh se fue bueno hablare con ella mañana.

Luego se acostó en su futón preparándose para dormir, mientras dormía tuvo otro de sus sueños donde ella y Po estaban casados y vivían felices; pero en este había lago distando, de un momento para otro todo se puso negro.

Ti: Po… amor… ¿Dónde estás?- en su voz se notaba que se empezaba a desesperar.

¿?: apúrate Tigresa- al escuchar la voz se dio vuelta y se encontró una mirada que cambiaba de color , le trasmitían dolor, podía sentir como se congelaba todo a su al redor incluso tiritaba del frio que sentía- porque si no el morirá en mis manos-Tigresa quedo congelada y en cuestión de segundos el suelo se deshizo cayendo al vacio, fue cuando despertó de sus sueño por el sonido del dong, le tomo un par de segundos asimilar donde se encontraba cuando se dio cuenta de vistió y se dirigió a saludar a su maestro.

Todos: buenos días maestro.

MS: buenos días alumnos… Po ya preparando el desayuno, los espero en la cocina- luego se retiro; Tigresa aparto a Víbora del grupo para poder hablar con ella.

Ti: Víbora puedo hablar contigo en mi habitación.

V: claro… vamos.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Tigresa le pidió ayuda a su amiga para saber si Po sentía lago por ella, pero ella tenía muy pocas ideas para averiguarlo. Mientras tanto en la cocina, Po preparaba la comida cuando se da cuenta que ni Tigresa ni Víbora estaban en la mesa, y se preocupo.

Po: alguno vio a Tigresa o a Víbora.

G: creo que tenían que hablar de algo importante, Tigresa se veía algo nerviosa.

En ese momento ingresaron a la cocina las dos maestras acompañadas con el maestro Shifu.

MS: alumnos después de desayunar harán sus rutinas de entrenamiento matutino, y no me importa que hace dos meses salvaran a China, ustedes deben estar preparados en caso de que algo malvado intente atacar a China.

Todos: si maestro.

El desayuno paso igual que todas las mañanas, Tigresa comía mirando disimuladamente a Po, Po comía como niño, Mantis y Mono charlaban para hacer futuras bromas y Víbora y Grulla conversaban de temas poco interesantes y maestro Shifu tomaba su taza de té verde para que el guerrero dragón no le crispara los nervios, el almuerzo termino sin altercados y todos se dirigieron a la sala de entrenamiento.

Po había mejorado mucho en su entrenamiento, gracias a la paz interior había dominado el estilo de Grulla, en la cual aprendió a utilizar la fuerza de su oponente en su contra, también el estilo de Mantis, en el cual consiguió grandes reflejos y paciencia esperar que el otro ataque primero, el estilo de Víbora, en el que consiguió velocidad y el sigilo, y el estilo de Mono, en el cual adquirió destreza en el uso de las armas, todo eso en dos meses, era sorprendente, ya que no solo adquirió habilidades nuevas para su propio estilo sino también adquirió un poco de madures con cada maestro, pero solo usaba esa madures en combate, fuera seguía siendo un niño juguetón.

Él se encontraba con el ultimo estilo por aprender, el estilo del tigre, se frente a la maestra ambos en posición de combate el detalle era que con cada maestro que entrenaba, lo hacía en su campo de entrenamiento, ambos mantenían su posición, uno en cada punta, esto fue hasta que Tigresa aprovecho que uno de los bloques de madera bloqueo la visión de Po, es agacho y se acerco, Po no tuvo tiempo a bloquear la patada que la maestra le propino en la barbilla que lo envió contra la pared, inmediatamente después de que callera al piso Tigresa se sintió mal i salió corriendo por miedo a haberlo lastimado.

Ti: Po ¿estás bien? No tendría que haberte pegado tan fuerte- se notaba la preocupación en su voz.

Po: si estoy bien, la culpa es mía no debería haberme distraído- la maestra no contesto ya que se perdió en los ojos verde jade, a Po le paso lo mismo y se estaban acercando cada vez más, hasta que fue salvado por Chen que ingreso a la sala de entrenamiento e informo a el maestro Shifu en el oído.

MS: alumnos ha sido suficiente por ahora así que… acompáñenme que tenemos unos invitados que traen un mensaje.

Los maestros se dirigieron al salón sagrado de los guerreros, o como Po le decía el salón de los héroes, al llegar encontraron a dos figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban meditando, al escuchar el sonido de la puerta se levantaron y uno de ellos mostro su rostro, era un leopardo de las nieves, ninguno logro articular palabra ya que tigresa le propino una fuerte patada en el torso haciéndolo volar al ex aprendiz e hijo de Shifu estrellándose contra una pared.

Ts: Tai Long ¿estás bie…- pero fue interrumpido por Tigresa que realizo un medio circulo para dar una segunda patada al otro encapuchado, este logro poner sus brezos en forma de cruz al frente de su rostro para bloquear el golpe pero tuvo que retroceder un par de paso por la cantidad de fuerza que había utilizado la maestra, el movimiento repentino hizo que su capucha se callera mostrando su rostro. Tigresa al verlo quedo congelada, era otro tigre otro igual a ella pero en blanco y negro, la maestra estaba frente a lago que creía imposible.

Tai Long: tranquilos... no vinimos a pelear-se levanto del suelo y se sacudió el polvo- solo queremos hablar.

TI: lo dudo, pero si intentas algo será sobre mi cadáver-la única idea que cruzaba en la mente de la maestra era que él buscaba venganza, y no le permitiría que nadie dañara a Po.

MS: tranquila Tigresa, me gustaría saber cómo has sobrevivido, si mal no recuerdo el guerrero dragón utilizo la llave dactilar Wu-Shi.

TL: los pero no hay mucho tiempo… traemos una carta de las personas que me salvaron de morir.

Ti: como sabremos que no es una trampa- se notaba el veneno en su voz y la ira en sus ojos, pero Tai Long no se atemorizo, se encontraba parado frente a todos, el tigre blanco se acercaba por detrás de él, Tigresa aun mantenía su postura de combate.

Ts: si fuera una trampa… crees que nos hubiéramos dejado ver.

TL: Lin… por favor mantén la calma.

MS: nos dices que piden ayuda… ¿ayuda contra quien y más importante quien la solicita?

TL: lo siento... pero no es mi deber ni el lugar para dar esa información ya que hay muchos oídos y en cuanto al lugar está escondido de los demás por el bien de sus habitantes… lo único que tengo para darles es esta carta- en ese momento de dentro de su túnica saca un rollo, entregándoselos- para el guerrero dragón.

Po tomo el pergamino entre sus patas, estaba un poco nervioso, al abrirlo y leerlo lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar fue- ¿esto… esto es cierto?-la única respuesta fue la de su ex enemigo asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ti: Po ¿Qué sucede?

Po: es una carta de mi padre y nos necesita.

Lin: tenemos cinco días de viaje, deberíamos partir mañana.

Po: necesito meditarlo- entonces se retiro dejando a el resto del grupo muy nervioso por su decisión.

TL: volveremos mañana a primera hora por la decisión, en caso de ser in si, partiremos todos de inmediato para llegar a tiempo a nuestra primer parada.

G: espera todos… creí que solo necesitaban a Po.

L: al enemigo que se están por enfrentar es muy poderoso… no deben subestimarlo.

Luego de esto hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron del templo; cuando se fueron Tigresa salió en busca de Po quería consolarlo ya que lo había visto muy mal al salir, pero también temía por él, sus pelos estaban erizados y los nervios la mataban, ya que cuando Lin dejo eso de su enemigo, no pudo evitar relacionar el sueño que tuvo con esto.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Final del primer capítulo, me tomo más tiempo del que planee, ya que, siéntanse libres de comentar, díganme si les gusta o no y que les pareció ya que sin su opinión yo no podre mejorar, y subiré el próximo capitulo cuando lo termine no sé cuándo pero espero que sea pronto.

Feliz año nuevo muy atrasado para todos.

Se despide sinsombra.


	2. Una decisión, un inicio y un… ¿beso?

Hola de nuevo, estoy de nuevo aquí i les tengo que decir algunas cosas muy importantes como, GRACIAS no puedo creer la aceptación que tiene esta historia, son increíble van a hacer que me emocione {ç}… ya que después de haber llorado, perdón dejar salir lagrimas de felicidad, me di cuenta que debía ponerme a trabajar en el próximo capitulo y e aquí la continuación, ah también hay unos agradecimientos especiales al final del capitulo, ya que dicen que lo mejor queda para el final, ok ahora lo de siempre: pedir disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Una decisión, un inicio y un… ¿beso?

][

Estaba atardeciendo y no había ni rastro de Po, ya asía casi 10 horas que desapareció y Tigresa empezaba a preocuparse más de lo que ya estaba, lo había buscado por todo el palacio; cuando habían terminado de conversar con Tai Long, se pusieron a almorzar pero Po no apareció en la cocina, luego el maestro Shifu les dijo que continuaran con su entrenamiento, así lo hizo pero no pudo concentrarse correctamente, ya que no podía sacarse de la cabeza el querer saber donde estaba él, al terminar el entrenamiento de la tarde tanto ella como sus amigos se pusieron a buscarlo, ya casi era hora de la cena y aun no lo podía encontrar; vencida por el cansancio y la desesperación se rindió y se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar fue recibida por cuatro pares de ojos y no fueron 5, ya que el maestro Shifu decidió no presionarla.

G: ¿y?

Ti: ¿y qué? – se notaba molesta.

Ma: sabes bien… ¿lo encontraste o no?- en la sala había gran tención ya que Po nunca había desaparecido tanto tiempo, sin antes decir a donde iba.

Ti: tú ves que me este acompañando.

V: está bien Tigresa todos estamos alterados si… no es necesario que te desquites con nosotros- se notaba el tono de reproche en su voz.

MS: ya está bien, como dijo aquí la maestra Víbora, todos estamos alterados, no cometamos el error de decir o hacer algo por lo que nos arrepentiremos luego.

La maestra del estilo del tigre se sentó en su lugar, todos comían en silencio, hasta que Po ingreso por la puerta se veía que su pelo estaba algo enredado se notaba distante, pensativo, tigresa tuvo que contener las ganas que tenia de tirarse encima de él, quería consolarlo pero también molerlo a golpes por desaparecerse así.

Po: lo siento por no haber venido a entrenar maestro, y hacer que se preocuparan por mí.

Ms: está bien, entiendo tu situación pero pido que nos entiendas a nosotros y puedas despejar nuestras dudas ya que no contamos con gran cantidad de información.

Po: bueno yo tampoco se mucho ya que hay posibilidades de que sean espiados, pero les contare lo que se- hace una gran inspiración como si quisiera tomar fuerzas- como ya saben mi… padre biológico sigue con vida, es emperador, por así decirlo, de una ciudad, la cual mi pueblo creo luego del ataque de Lord Shen para ocultarse, al parecer ellos darían a conocer su ubicación tras la caída de Shen, pero al parecer apareció un nuevo mal, no especificaron el nombre en el mensaje pero la cuestión es que si no lo detengo ahora posiblemente se haga más fuerte entonces tacara a China y la destruirá.

Ti: y porque no lo detiene otro- todo el mundo quedo sorprendido ya que su tono de vos denotaba un ligero temblor como si estuviera angustiada, Po creyó que ese temblor fue por una mal tomada de aire nada más.

Po: ellos creen que soy el más fuerte de china, y el único en quien pueden confiar ahora, creen que podre detenerlo… Maestro tengo una petición.

MS: dime Po.

G: ¿Qué? estás loco, si fuera una trampa caería al instante en que actúen.

Po: crees que no lo sé… pero si es una trampa necesito saber que habrá gente que los detenga; y si este supuesto mal es real me gustaría saber que el valle está protegido.

Tigresa miro a Shifu, si él no ponía argumento alguno, ella haría cualquier cosa con tal de detenerlo y si tenía que decir lo que siente delante de todos los demás lo haría aunque Po no le correspondiera, pero para su suerte o desgracia Shifu tenía la última elección.

MS: Po entiendo tus sentimientos detrás de estos actos y debo decir que es muy noble de tu parte, pero no permitiré que vayas solo, hablare al consejo de maestros ellos le darán protección al valle mientras no estamos, ahora alumnos preparen sus cosas para el viaje y descansen, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos, si es una trampa o un nuevo mal, mañana al amanecer partiremos con nuestros guías y lo averiguaremos, ahora vayan.

Todos: si maestro- se inclinaron y se retiraron a sus aposentos.

Todos caminaban tranquilos, pero en sus mentes estaban vagando miles de cosas, todos tenían ganas de preguntarle a Po donde había estado, claro nadie se animo pero Po hablo.

Po: necesitaba pensar mi elección y el único lugar tranquilo que conozco es un claro en el bosque a una hora de caminata del valle de la paz, es muy pacifico el estar ahí – entonces ingreso a su habitación luego cada maestro ingreso a la suya, y comenzaron a empacar, pero un ave salió de su cuarto para ingresar al de guerrero dragón, su cuarto estaba adornado igual al que tenía en la casa del señor Ping, poster pegado en todas las paredes, estrellas ninja clavadas en una tabla con el dibujo de un búfalo, y sus figuras de acción sobre su mesa de noche junto al rollo del dragón, Po se encontraba de espaldas a la puerta empacando sus cosas en la mochila, Grulla no sabía si molestarlo o no pero se decidió a hablar.

G: hola Po- el panda se dio vuelta al verlo sonrió.

Po: hola Grulla ¿necesitas algo?

G: solo quería hacerte unas preguntas, si no te importa claro, si estas ocupado me voy- en ese momento Po se separa de su mochila y se sienta en su futón, el aviar se sentó junto a él.

Po: adelante pregunta.

G. bueno quería saber porque no nos dijiste a donde te fuiste y cuanto tiempo ibas a estar fuera todo el mundo se preocupo por ti amigo.

Po: bueno salí apurado y no razone el tiempo que estaría fuera, y pedí disculpas por eso.

G: si pero eso no saca de que estábamos preocupados, si nos hubiera dicho dónde estabas todos abrían quedado más tranquilos… va ella se hubiera tranquilizado.

Po: Grulla otra vez con eso, ya ye dije que solo me ve y me aprecia como un amigo, no pienso arriesgar eso por tus ideas locas.

G: ideas locas… lo dice el que se metió cuarenta panes de frijol en la boca, y… ah cierto está enamorado de Tigresa, la mas furiosa peleadora de kung fu- en cuestión de segundos Po se abalanzo sobre Grulla y con su pata tono el pico serrando lo de golpe.

Po: quieres callarte, te puede oír alguien- suelta su pico para dejar respirar al ave, mientras él vuelve a su mochila para terminar de empacar.

G: bueno tal vez si te aminaras a decírselo… piénsalo amigo, se debe arriesgar para ganar-luego salió por la puerta para continuar con su equipaje, pero no se había dado cuenta que un par de ojos celestes, pertenecientes a la serpiente escurridiza de los furiosos, lo vigilaba de las sombras, había escuchado toda la conversación, pero su amiga era muy desconfiada, tenía que conseguir el apoyo de Grulla para lograr que le crea, tenía que vasar lo que sus oídos habían escuchado en hechos y por eso necesitaba de él, quería que Tigresa sea feliz y que no la matara por falsa información; al imaginarse a su amiga caminado de la mano con Po no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa. Víbora se retiro a su cuarto a descansar, había empacado antes que todos porque deducía que el maestro Shifu no dejaría ir solo a Po.

][-][

Po ya estaba terminado de empacar, aun sentado frente a su mochila, hacia ya varias horas que sus amigos habían apagado las velas en sus habitaciones y ahora el palacio se encontraba casi en penumbras, hacia dos horas había visto por la ventana a Chen salir volando, seguro partió al encuentro con el consejo de maestros, podía sentir como sus parpados se serraban por el cansancio, pero se negaba a dormir todavía tenía que terminar de empacar, pero en cuestión de segundos el cansancio le gano y su cabeza cayó sobre su mochila para luego levantarse porque se despertó, esto sucedió un par de veces hasta que escucho el ruido de la puerta, al darse la vuelta se encontró con Tigresa que se acercaba moviendo sus caderas de manera seductora, él se paro pero cuando intento hablar le fue impedido por un dedo que se poso en sus labios.

Ti: sabes eres malo escondiendo secretos- sintió como sus labios se unían en un beso apasionado, se separaron por la falta de aire, pero solo fue unos milímetros, podía sentir el aliento en su rostro, el corazón del pobre panda ya estaba a punto de explotar, quería hablar pero no salían sus palabras, no podía hablar lo único que pudo hacer era mirar esos ojos anaranjados-rojizos y perderse en un mar de sensaciones, Tigresa aprovecho el silencio para continuar- pero no soportaría esperar un día más, hasta que tengas el valor para decirme lo que sientes por mí.

Po: Tigresa yo..yo tea..a..a..amo- luego de una gran inhalación- Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, siempre estuve enamorado de ti desde que te conocí-ella le sonrió y se acerco para besarlo él sarro sus ojos para disfrutar el beso pero oyó el dong de las mañanas, al abrir los ojos se encontraba sentado al frente de su mochila , se había dormido al terminar de preparar su mochila " maldito cerebro, tienes muchas ganas de torturarme con esos sueños verdad, enzima un día tras otro si no fueras mi cerebro diría que estas en mi contra, además como si el destino dejara que pasara, seguro que ahora que sabe que hay gente de su especie se enamorara de alguno de ellos, destino si en verdad planeas las cosas solo te pido que sea feliz y que se acuerde de mi" salió de su habitación con su mochila y miro a su alrededor, el resto del grupo recién salía de sus habitaciones, al parecer sus pensamientos no lo habían retrasado tanto como creía.

Todos: buenos días maestro.

MS: muy buenos días estudiantes, vayamos a desayunar que no sabemos cuando vendrán a buscarnos- todos salieron en dirección a la cocina.

Ti: ya ha llegado la protección del valle maestro.

MS: si, el maestro Buey y Cocodrilo se encuentran meditando en estos momentos y hay un pequeño contingente de soldados en el valle.

Po preparo el desayuno igual que todas las mañanas, todo sucedió igual que siempre, maestro Shifu tomaba su taza de té verde, Po comía como niño, Mantis, Mono; Víbora y Grulla conversaban de temas poco interesantes Tigresa y Po participaban paro en poca medida y por último para completar la normalidad, comía mirando disimuladamente a Po. Cuando menos se lo habían esperado el desayuno se termino, todos decidieron ir a esperar a sus guías en las escaleras al llegar se encontraron con Tai Long y Lin esperándolos, se saludaron a duras penas y bajaron para cruzar el pueblo.

][-][-][

Soldado: señor Chin hemos recibido este mensaje de los Ciratun Morekio- entrado a la habitación del panda y se dirigió al balcón donde se encontraba Chin sentado Frente a una mesa llena de papeles, el soldado, que también era un panda, se quedo parado al frente del escritorio esperando una orden para obedecer.

Ch: gracias- extendió su pata para tomar el rollo- eres libre de retirarte o si lo deseas puede quedarse y jugar mah-jongg… depaso me cuentas como esta tu familia.

So: gracias señor por la oferta, pero me retiro a continuar con mis labores… y mi familia se encuentra bien gracias por preguntar-sale del lugar dejándolo solo.

Ch: ahhhhhh- dejo salir un suspiro contenido, rompe el sello, lo desenrollo, estaba leyendo su contenido cuando…

¿?: malas noticias mi señor- de las sombras apareció un encapuchado la claridad de lugar permitía ver que era un lobo aunque usara una mascara y todo su cuerpo estuviera tapado.

Ch: dime Chin, amigo o de lo contrario te empezare a llamarte por tu nombre- se le formo una sonrisa ya que a él odiaba que lo llamaran por su nombre.

¿?: ¿Qué dice el mensaje?- ignoro el comentario.

Ch: al parecer ya pidieron la ayuda y ahora deberán ir a buscar la decisión que hayan tomado, si es un si entonces partirán cuando sus equipajes estén listos.

¿?: entonces debería decirte que ellos ya están en camino y que seria conveniente que los recibas de buena manera y no los ataques con cientos de preguntas… después de todo ellos te libraran de Misaian.

Ch: no tientes a la suerte con ese nombre.

¿?: tranquilo amigó mío, recuerda que mi pueblo lleva mas tiempo aquí que el tuyo … jejeje, de todas formas que ruta tomaran para hacer el viaje en cuatro días si mal no recuerdo se tarda un mes por los caminos marcados por el imperio.

Ch: me sorprende que no lo hallas averiguado por tu cuento, digo con tus grades habilidades.

¿?: respeto la privacidad de algunas personas.

Ch: es fácil ellos aran una caminata de medio día que es lo que les toma llegar al rio…

][-\\/

G: QUE EL RIO MONG, A CASO ESTAN LOCOS.

Li: le pido tranquilidad maestro Grulla, le recuerdo que no debemos llamar la atención- ya habían salido del pueblo y se encontraban caminando por el medio del bosque.

MS: discúlpeme pero me gustaría hablar con usted, señor Lin, en privado si podría ser.

Li: Claro maestro Shifu, sería un honor para mí despejar sus dudas- ambos se adelantaron un poco separándose a una distancia prudente del grupo, dejando a los cinco furiosos y el guerrero dragón acompañados por Tai Long, el silencio fue eterno e incomodo para todos, eso fue hasta que Po no lo soporto más.

Po: dime Grulla que tiene de especial ese tal rio Mong –todos estaban agradecidos de que haya iniciado una conversación.

G: el rio Mong se descubrió hace unos 100 años, es un rio que nace y muere en las montañas su trayectoria es entre ellas y sus características principales son que es muy estrecho, es muy rápido, tiene una sedimentación de rocas sueltas, y muy poca profundidad, es un rio no navegable, en otras palabras y para que quede claro si nos subimos a un bote allí nos morimos- todos los ojos se posaron en Tai Long esperando una explicación de por qué iban a un suicidio.

TL: sabemos de todos los peligros que involucran ir por allí, pero tenemos un grupo de marines expertos, viajar por allí nos permitirá reducir un mes en tres días de navegación.

Ti: y tú por donde viniste, ese rio solo corre en una dirección.

TL:-soltó un sonoro suspiro- nosotros cruzamos por la cordillera Atoka, y como sabrán no existe camino que pase por ahí- la barriga de Po sonó haciendo reír a casi todos, Tigresa en cambio lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y se podía ver un brillo especial en sus ojos- LIN- grito para llamar la atención del tigre- que te parece si hacemos una parada para almorzar y descansar, de todas formas ya casi llegamos al punto d encuentro.

Li: está bien mientras continuaremos con nuestra charla, le parece maestro Shifu.

Ambos se retiraron un poco del resto del grupo, Po se puso a preparar algo rápido para comer, mientras el resto se sentaron en el suelo haciendo una ronda, pero nadie se percato que la comida ya estaba listo porque todos menos el cocinero de grupo tenían sus ojos puestos en Tai Long, todos esperaban que hiciera algo, en cambio al ver que casi todas las miradas se centraban en él simplemente se quedo ahí sentado.

Po: oigan chicos no van a comer, Tai Long sírvete.

TL: agradezco su amabilidad y la segunda oportunidad que me dio Tai Long.

Po: por favor llámame Po-todo el mundo lo miraba con una cara de no entender bien.

Mo: oye amigo a que se refiere.

Po: vieron que yo ayer salí a pensar mi decisión, bueno me cruce con él en el pueblo y charlamos un rato y…. de que creen que este conversando el maestro Shifu con Lin- todo el mundo noto que Po quería cambiar el tema, querían saber pero antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiera insistir, Tai Long utilizo sus habilidades y les cambio una duda por otra, aunque sabía que tarde o temprano el tema saldría a la luz.

TL: seguramente le está preguntando acerca del lugar asía donde no dirigimos, y Lin como todo buen Ciratun Morekio las contestara lo mejor que pueda.

Ma: ¿ciratuqué?

TL: jejeje… los Ciratun Morekio es una orden encargada de de proteger a los líderes del pueblo, y al pueblo- se muestra el anillo en su mano- somos como los guardaespaldas por así decirlo, los demás eligen a otro, es decir, tú no puedes ir y decir quiero ser parte de esto, no ellos te llaman te reclutan por así decirlo, es el honor más grande servir al emperador, como estamos muy divididos en todas las somas, no nos conocemos todos, pero respetamos a todos los de mas sean o no de nuestra "hermandad"- durante su relato todos empezaron a comer era como si la tención había desaparecido.

V: pero esas palabras tiene que significar algo ¿no?

TL: si, así es, lo que significa es "creer es poder", yo al principio malinterprete el significado luego de que me lo explicaron lo entendí, pero Po fue el primero en intentar incorporármelo- todo los ojos se fijaron en él, que como siempre tenía la boca llena de panes de frijol, todo el mudo soltó una leve risa.

Po: bueno su concepto es parecido al del rollo del dragón- se notaba algo nervioso.

Mo: a que te refieres.

Po: a que si crees en ti mismo puedes hacer lo que quieras, resulta que ese poder no es un sustantivo, sino un verbo, entienden.

Ti: espera dijiste que no se conocen, como saben si es un miembro o no y si son protectores del emperador, como evitan que abusen de su posición.

TL: las personas que han sido elegidas deben pasar una serie de pruebas que determinan su personalidad futura y para el abuso de la posición se ejecuta la pena de muerte, ya que no solo somos guardaespaldas sino también somos como una brigada de elite hacemos los trabajos que son peligrosos para los demás y para responder a tu pregunta de cómo nos identificamos tenemos esto- mostrando nuevamente su anillo- además de una frase única que tiene una única contestación, pero claro hay algunas variaciones en la frase que nos indican cosas, como por ejemplo que el que la recita es un miembro pero fue capturado y los que lo siguen son enemigos o cosas así.

Po: wow eso es severamente genial, pero el collar que significa.

TL: que esto- estiro su mano al cuello y toco el corazón dorado-me lo regalo mi esposa- se levanto del piso, al parecer no quería tocar el tema, la comida hacia minuto que había terminado, y además nadie se había percatado que Shifu y Lin se había unido al almuerzo, empezó a caminar- bueno ya estuvo bien de descaso, será mejor que sigamos avanzando, si desean preguntarme algo, se los responderé durante el camino.

MS: yo tengo una pregunta hecha que no as respondido aun.

TL: bueno veamos… cuando Po utilizo la llave dactilar Wu-Shi, cometió un error, ya fuera intencional o sin querer, eso en pocas palabras me salvo la vida, para una mejor explicación, en los últimos movimientos para terminar con la llave, Po cambio su posición de dedos por una equivocada generando que envés de perder completamente mi sistema nervioso, enero que el golpe creara una descompensación de aire asiéndome volar, como si me hubieran tirado de una catapulta, para mi suerte o mi desgracia caí en el rio Mong en donde recibí otra golpiza de parte de las piedras esta vez, y eso fue lo último que recuerdo, luego de tres días de estar inconsciente desperté en una cama de un hospital, me dijeron que en uno de sus paseos matutinos el emperador me encontró a la horilla del rio muy mal herido y me llevo allí, desde entonces me empeñe en proteger al pueblo, después de todo se los debía- todo el mundo miraba a Po desde que Tai Long había dicho lo de un error intencional o no, él se percato de esto.

Po: si me están por preguntar lo que creo que me preguntaran la respuesta es no, no fue intencional.

Todo el mundo se rio, pero se detuvieron, literalmente, ya que se habían topado con un rio pero no había ningún barco, solo una gran corriente, pero Tai Long giro asia su derecha.

TL: ahí vienen.

Todos miraron para encontrarse con un barco que se detuvo frente a ellos, en el se encontraba un tigre, un leopardo, un lobo, y un…

Ti: ese es un…

Po: un panda.

\\/

Al pie de una montaña se encontraba un castillo el cual al parecer nunca entraba la luz del sol porque la montaña estaba rodeada de nubes de tormenta, parecía ser un lugar de mala muerte y el aspecto del castillo demostraba que quien viviera allí no le importaba como se viera, se veían sombras que iban y venían sobre la muralla detrás de ellas el aspecto del castillo parecía mas tenebroso, en la pared de la montaña se había construido la estructura principal, que poseía seis pisos, en el ultimo se encontraba un trono en el cual una figura yacía santa de una forma muy cómoda (para los que no entendieron eso se encontraba desparramado en el trono XD)la figura miraba con sus penetrantes ojos rojos el papel que le había entregado uno de sus espías.

¿?: bien así que el guerrero dragón se dirige asía aquí para vencerme ja no podrá conmigo, soy mucho mas fuerte que él, Zuki- de entre las sombras que abundaban en a habitación aparece un gorila de pelo negro como la noche- prepara un pelotón y dale una cálida bienvenida a nuestro in vitado que sepa como lo recibimos a los huéspedes en mis futuras tierras…. Juajuajua- soltó una carcajada que le crisparía los nervios a cualquiera, incluso el viento dejo de soplar por la ventana. Zuki: si señor Misaian.

Luego de esto abandono la sala dejando a Misaian solo.

Mi: te estoy esperando pandita, tengo grandes planes para ti, y estoy seguro que suplicaras que te mate cuando todo esto termine, are que te pudras asta la medula, ni tu dichoso estilo de pelea te podrá salvar, papá estaría orgulloso de mi, lastima que siempre tenga que limpiar mis desastres, creíste que podías dominarme y al fin de cuentas te escondes de mi, el gran MISAIAN, el demonio inmortal, el conquistador- el viento volvió a soplar lentamente como si también tuviera miedo de él.

\\/-][

Estaban subiendo al bote, lo habían anclado y lo amarraron a cuatro arboles para evitar que siguiera avanzando mientras subían, todos los tripúlate bajaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto cuando Po subió, al principio todos creyeron que era por ser el guerrero dragón, eso fue asta que Lin les explico que él poseía sangre real, claro Po quedo casi inconsciente, y a punto de perder todo su pelo, pero una vez recuperado les dijo que no era necesario que lo trataran de forma diferente, uno de ellos hablo.

Panda: actúa igual que su padre alteza

Po: por favor llámeme Po ¿usted conoció a mi padre?

Lobo: una persona respetable que cuida de los demás, antepone la necesidad de los otros a las suyas.

V: suena muy parecido a ti Po.

TL: siento interrumpir las conversaciones pero tenemos un itinerario que cumplir y tiempo no nos sobra, que digamos.

Toda la tripulación: si señor.

Entonces pusieron rumbo al este, siguiendo el curso del rio, y dirigiéndose hacia su destino.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso fue todo ahora los agradecimientos (esto es simple si les gusta los que les dije bien sino, dígame que no haga mas nada de esto, y lo dejare de hacer) me gustaría que lean todos los agradecimientos y no únicamente el suyo, ya que a pesar de que las palabras van dirigidas a una persona en especial, involucran a todos:

KFPTyP: muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento fueron las primeras, y tiene un valor único. Puedo decirte que me alegra saber que no escribo esto para nadie.

Bolttens: sigo creyendo lo mismo que puse en mi comentario en tu historia, y parte de este capitulo habla sobre eso, confía en lo que haces pero lo mas importante termina lo que empezaste.

FenomenoEdu10: te soy sincero yo me pregunto que le agregare a la historia en el próximo capitulo, ya que apenas la empecé a escribir en mi cuaderno solo duraría tres capítulos pero algo me dice que será mucho mas larga.

ErickLSK: te digo que te quedes tranquilo que aunque me tome tiempo la terminare.

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: bueno estoy a punto de leer tu historia cuando la termine te dejare un comentario, puedo decirte que me alegra saber que no escribo esto para nadie, que hay gente que los lee como yo, y puedo decir que la decepción mas grande de un escritor es no si su historia con serba lo necesario para llamar la atención del lector, con tu comentario puedo ver que si cumplí mi objetivo, y que estoy logrando lo que deseo.

Ahora espero que me acompañen en este viaje y que me mantengan y me guíen en caso de que me equivoque de camino. Si alguno de los anteriores que si lee esto y no se lo dije les pido disculpas.

Bueno vienen las malas noticias e logrado terminar este capitulo pero el otro aun no lo empecé, a eso sumándole que un familiar no se encuentra bien, lo que les pido es un poco de piedad si tardo unas semanas en subir el próximo capitulo.

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. dejen sus comentarios.

Se despide sinsombra.


	3. Sueño cumplido, bienvenidos a Agatesing

Hola a todos, si lo sé he estado algo atrasado con esta actualización, y pido disculpas por ello, estuve algo ocupado este último tiempo, pero aquí esta he tenido una presión ajena a esta página para terminar este capítulo, y por ajena me refiero totalmente perteneciente a esta página, así que deberán darle un agradecimiento especial la señorita Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu ( te llamare anika de ahora en adelante, ya que tienes un nombre muy largo), bueno ella ha sido, la deseaba este capítulo, además de todos los tortuosos adelantos que te di… jajaja ^^, este capítulo es para ti, gemela mexicana. Pero antes de empezar lo de siempre, pedir disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa. Además quería decir que el capitulo anterior no tuve tiempo de corregirlo, así que en la parte en donde aparece:

Po: ¿Qué? estás loco, si fuera una trampa caería al instante en que actúen.

La verdadera versión seria

G: ¿Qué? estás loco, si fuera una trampa caerías al instante en que actúen.

A si por cierto agradecimientos especiales al final.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Sueño cumplido, bienvenidos a Agatesing.

][

Era el tercer día de viaje en el barco, faltaba rato para que llegaran a su destino, todos nuestros amigos se encontraban en la cubierta del barco, todos menos Po y Tigresa, y de sus guías solo Lin estaba con los maestros, en cuanto a los marineros, se encontraban cada uno en su puesto, la estructura del barco era simple. A simple vista parecía un barco normal, pero al mirarlo más detenidamente se notaba que estaba preparado para cualquier situación; paredes reforzadas, en caso de colisionar con rocas pequeñas; y contaban con material de reparación de emergencia en caso de fisurar el casco, y poseía salvavidas en caso de hundimiento.

Dentro era más impresionante, al ser pequeño todos se imaginaria que poseía una sola habitación, pero el espacio estaba distribuido de tal manera que se pudo dividir en tres habitaciones y un comedor, que daba salida a la cubierta; en una de estas habitaciones se encontraba Po, que descansaba en el suelo, pero al parecer una pesadilla empezaba a molestarlo ya que se movía de un lado al otro, mientras susurraba cosas inaudibles; recostada contra la puerta estaba la maestra Tigresa, que no le sacaba un ojo de encima a Po, seguía cada uno de sus movimientos, además de tratar de ajustar sus oídos para poder escuchar lo que decía, pero sin éxito. Su rostro mostraba preocupación por el panda, deseaba ir abrasarlo, consolarlo, como siempre lo hacía en sus sueños; estaba tan concentrada el él, que no percato la presencia que tenia detrás, hasta que esta hablo.

TL: sabes, nunca me imagine que te enamorarías, y creí que el día que lo hicieras yo estaría ahí para partirle la mandíbula…si te hacía daño claro- Tigresa giro bruscamente, se encontraba algo nerviosa.-hay hermanita se te ve en la cara- Tai Long poseía una pequeña sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Ti: punto uno, no estoy enamorada, punto dos, el es mi amigo y si intentas dañarlo te la veras conmigo, punto tres… dime hermanita de nuevo, y no vivirás para tener hijos con tu esposa- fue levantando uno a uno sus dedos, mientras decía sus argumentos.

TL: jajaja, está bien… solo quería probar cuanto de has ablandado por tu "amigo"- esta última palabra la dijo remarcando unas comillas con sus dedos, Tigresa estaba sorprendida, había caído redondo en su juego, le tomo una fracción de segundo, el desviar la mirada, además sentía que sus mejillas enrojecían, pero en este caso su pelaje sirvió de camuflaje.

Ti: ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- se notaba que estaba cabreada por caer en la pequeña trampa.

TL: se que no merezco una segunda oportunidad, y que para ti, lo que este por decir no vale nada, pero quiero que seas feliz.

Ti: ja, feliz, quien te crees que eres, ni siquiera me conoces, además quien dice que no soy feliz- se denotaba molesta, además que su voz marcaba un aspecto sínico.

TL: quien me creo que soy- repitió de forma tranquila como si quisiera analizar esa oración- soy parte de una familia destruida que tuvo que sufrir más para darse cuenta de lo que hizo, en cuanto a que no te conozco… se muchas cosas de ti, y sé que no estás feliz; se que buscas que el maestro Shifu este orgulloso de ti, que te vea como una hija, se que buscas no sentirte sola, y sé que le tienes miedo a estarlo- Tigresa estaba boquiabierta era la segunda vez que el leopardo la sorprendía- lo sé porque yo buscaba lo mismo.

Ti: a qué punto quieres llegar.

TL: a que admitas lo que sientes por él, y que se lo digas- se levanto de la silla y se dispuso a salir a la cubierta del barco, pero antes continuo- yo logre salir de esa soledad que sientes al conocer a mi esposa… ella me abrió los ojos- luego de esto se retiro, al menos por ahora.

Tigresa tomo asiento en el pequeño comedor, seguía mirando a Po, parecía todo tranquilo hasta que una sombra, que capto por el rasbillo del ojo (pido perdón si no se escribe así), le llamo la atención, soltó un suspiro sonoro.

Ti: ¿Qué deseas Víbora?- la serpiente se acerco y tomo asiento junto a su amiga.

Vi: lamento haber escuchado tu conversación, pero debo darle la razón a Tai Long esta vez.

Ti: no has venido solo a eso verdad porque si es así te pido que te marches.

Vi: bueno… tengo algo que te puede interesar, es sobre nuestra última conversación- su tono demostró que se estaba divirtiendo al hacer sufrir a la maestra del estilo del tigre.

Ti: ¿Qué es?-su tono marcaba una mescla de duda, desesperación, alegría y tristeza.

Vi: bueno… descubrí que le gustas a Po- dijo alegremente y de una forma muy acelerada.

Ti: QUE… como, digo, cuando, no donde- la maestra trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos, y lo logro- ¿Cómo lo sabes?, ¿desde cuándo lo sabes? , y más importante, lo sospechas o tienes pruebas que es verdad.

Vi: lo sé porque escuche una conversación entre él y grulla.

Ti: lo espiaste- estaba molesta

Vi: fue en la noche que preparábamos las cosas para salir a la misión- ignoro su comentario.

Ti: y nunca me lo dijiste en todo este tiempo.

Vi: y Grulla insinuó esto, pero estoy segura que Po se lo conto, trate de averiguar si era así, pero no hablo.

Ti: o sea que son sospechas.

Vi: puedes dejar de poner peros de una vez, si realmente quieres estar con él, porque no lo intentas- estaba señalando a Po- lo tienes ahí… además sabes que vamos a un lugar donde puede conocer a muchas mujeres y otra con mayor decisión que tu, te lo quietara, lo has pensado- su tono al principio fue molesto, pero luego paso a uno más suave y lleno de tristeza.

Ti: te crees que no lo sé, crees que no lo pensé- se notaba agitada y dolida.

TL: entonces si lo quieres de verdad- ambas maestras se giraron para mirar a la pequeña escalera que llevaba a la cubierta, ahí estaba Tai Long apoyado contra la pared- maestra Víbora, podría dejarnos solos-el leopardo no apartaba la vista de Tigresa- a por cierto no será necesario que convenzas a Grulla para que los ayude.

Vi: escucha los dejare, pero intenta no hacer nada de lo que te arrepientas, a cualquiera de los dos y si lo haces yo misma...te arrancare los ojos- luego de eso salió a la cubierta.

TL: responderás mi pregunta.

Ti: tú ya sabes la respuesta, después de todo escuchaste la conversación, ah por cierto dáñalo y te mato- se notaba la ira en sus ojos y en su voz.

TL: Tigresa, tal vez deba contarte lo que sucedió en el pueblo el día en que Po desapareció del palacio-sus sentidos le decían que esa información era importante y porque sus sentidos nunca le habían fallado asintió con la cabeza- bueno Po hizo algunas preguntas muy especificas, algunas de su pueblo, y su raza, cuales no vienen al caso, lo que si viene al caso fue que hizo algunas unas preguntas con esmero a una respuesta, lo cual me llamo la atención, como por ejemplo, si había muchos tigres macho en la aldea- Tigresa quedo algo desconcertada, él se percato de esto y decidió aclararle el panorama- Po, tiene miedo, por así decirlo.

][-][

Po se encontraba parado en el medio de una ciudad a la que no conocía, había pandas, tigres, leopardos, lobos y otras especies que iban y venían, nadie se detenía, como si ya lo conocieran y no debía ser molestado, todo iba bien, hasta que lo vio, en una de los rincones había un tigre macho del mismo color que Tigresa, el tigre abrazaba a alguien y la besaba apasionadamente, la vista de Po era de vez en cuando tapada por los pueblerinos, pero en un momento todos se separaron, y sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumecía, su sangre se hacía más pesada y podía oír como su corazón se caía en pedazos, era Tigresa, trato de correr, no quería verlo, trato de huir, de desaparecer, dio media vuelta y trato de correr, pero por más que intentara no lograba alejarse ni un centímetro del lugar, todo se pus negro, las casas desaparecieron y solo quedo el camino por el cual corría, una voz le hablo.

¿?: Ella nunca te amara – Po podía sentir como las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- elegiría a cualquiera de su raza, antes que a ti- podía sentir como se le acercaba la oscuridad, como lo acosaba- eso es pequeño, sufre, corre a buscar a tu madre, o lo olvide ella está MUERTA jajaja- la risa helo todo el ambiente.

Po: ¿Quién demoños eres?-su voz se escucho resquebrajada.

¿?: soy tu próximo enemigo, soy Misaian; y tu no podrás vencerme- frente a él apareció una sombra, de lo cual solamente resaltaban sus ojos, eran de color rojo magma, como si los hubieran forjado en un volcán- adiós Po, nos veremos en tu próximo sueño… disfruta de la cordura que te queda-en ese momento Po sintió como el piso se acabo de golpe, como si callera de un acantilado.

Po: nooooooooooooo.

][-][-][

Tigresa seguía sentada en la mesa del comedor, en el mismo lugar donde converso con Víbora, aun resonaban lo que dijo Tai Long antes de irse, "Po tiene miedo de que te enamores de un tigre, el está enamorado de ti" se formaba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que su cerebro le recordaba esa parte, pero un pequeño grito la saco de sus pensamientos, Po se había despertado exaltado y sudando, ella trato de reprimir su deseo de consolarlo, pero en unos pocos segundos se le escapo de las manos.

Ti: una pesadilla- su tono era de consuelo, trataba de recordarle que solo era una pesadilla, aunque a ella también le perseguía una pesadilla tenebrosa.

Po: así es, pero ya paso- "siempre tan alegre y confiado, siempre le restas importancia a tus problemas" pensó Tigresa- pero ¿Qué haces aquí? creí que estabas afuera.

Ti: si, pero me necesitaba tranquilidad para meditar, llevas durmiendo algunas horas.

Po: si- aun estaba conservaba las imágenes de su pesadilla.

Ti: Po, me gustaría hablar de algo muy importante contigo.

Po: dime- su tono de voz, siempre le daba seguridad a la maestra.

Ti: quería decirte que yo…

El barco se detuvo bruscamente, tigresa no lo podía creer "¿Qué?, ya hemos llegado, justo ahora" el maestro Shifu apareció por la puerta.

MS: Po, me alegra ver que ya este despierto, pues debemos realizar una pequeña caminata para llegar a nuestro destino, los espero fuera.

Ambos: si maestro- Shifu parecía interesado en saber de que hablaban, pero no quería presionar para obtener respuestas, no era el momento.

Todos salieron del barco, sus guías los guiaron bosque adentro, parecía que en cada minuto que pasaban juntos, se volvían mas amistosos, o olvidaban los viejos problemas, los marineros siguieron por el rio; según Lin, ellos debían desembarcar, mucho más adelante para no levantar las sospechas de sus enemigos, Tigresa trataba d alejar a Po del grupo para poder hablar en privado con él, pero sus oídos le advirtieron que no estaban solos en el bosque, que alguien los vigilaba, pero luego esa sensación desapareció.

Mucho más adelante se veía como un leopardo se movía a gran velocidad separándose de los viajeros, hasta que entro a un claro, en el lugar se encontraba Zuki, junto a cinco tigres, dos leopardos y unos veinte lobos, todos con sus armaduras, eran rojas con un patrón muy extraño parecía ser un cráneo del cuan salía una serpiente, le estaban dando los últimos retoques a su espadas cortas, cuchillos y revisando las flechas, el leopardo se acerco al gorila.

Leopardo: señor, nuestros objetivos avanzan por el bosque con dirección al norte.

Zu: excelente… SOLDADOS, YA SABEN QUE HCER, y tu leopardo tráeme mi espada.

Leopardo: si señor- se retiro, Zuki no podía evitar que se le formara una pequeña sonrisa.

Zu: serás mío panda, te matare y colgare tu piel como trofeo en mi habitación… jajajaja.

][-\\/

¿?: debo irme.

Ch: ¿sucede algo malo?- se encontraban en un pequeño parque ubicado atrás del palacio, tenía un lago, muchos árboles y flores de todos los colores en el cual Chin solía pasear- si es algo sobre mi hijo, será mejor que me lo digas.

¿?: Misaian sabe de su venida, y tiene pensado impedir que lleguen aquí.

Ch: ellos podrán con unos pocos, sus soldados son débiles.

¿?: no subestimes a tu enemigo, amigo mío… además no tengo miedo por un pequeño pelotón, sino a sus generales.

Ch: espera pelotón Y generales ¿de qué hablas?

¿?: un gorila, tres leopardos, cinco tigres, y unos veinte lobos, todos muy hábiles en combate a corta distancia, aunque algunos lobos son muy buenos arqueros.

Ch: mandare una pequeña escolta.

¿?: tardarían demasiado, yo les daré tiempo- luego de esto, dio un paso atrás y desapareció en la sombra de un árbol.

Ch: SODADOS- en cuestión de algunos minutos apareció un tigre.

Tigre: ¿llamo? Señor

Ch: si, necesito que arme una pequeña escolta y vayan en busca de dos Ciratun Morekio, junto a ellos viajan, mi hijo y sus amigos… y por favor apúrate que nuestro enemigo tiene pensado atacarlo.

Tigre: ¿qué quiere que hagamos con ellos si los interceptamos?

Ch: procedan igual que siempre.

Tigre: entendido señor- se inclino en señal de respeto y se retiro a toda velocidad para cumplir con su orden.

\\/

Todos viajaban tranquilos, conversaban y disfrutaban del viaje, hasta que una flecha atravesó el cielo, clavándose en el hombro derecho del guerrero dragón, soltó un grito desgarrador, pero nadie pudo hacer nada, ya que en cuestión de milésimas, de los arbustos aparecieron lobos, tigres y leopardos, nuestros amigos tomaron sus posiciones de combate. La batalla se había librado, pero nuestros amigos no podían hacer nada más que bloquear o esquivar; Po pudo mantener a sus atacantes bajo control ya que estaba acostumbrado a luchar contra lobos, pero se le dificultaba el hecho de tener una flecha en el hombro; Tigresa estaba luchando frente a un espejo, por así decirlo, bloqueaba perfectamente los golpes del tigre, pero ella no lograba conectar ninguno, parecía como si estuvieran jugando; Víbora trataba de manejar el asunto, pero era difícil conectar sus latigazos a través de sus armaduras y más cuando le llovían flechas; Lin estaba en un apretó parecido a Tigresa, solo que en vez de ser un tigre eran dos, y además lograba conectar uno que otro golpe, puñetazos en el estomago, o patadas en el pecho; Tai Long mostraba sus mejorías desde la última vez, se enfrentaba a un leopardo, pero de vez en cuando se descuidaba y le daba tiempo para agarrar a algún lobo, noquearlo, y seguir con su combate; Mantis, estaba en un problema, ya que era difícil realizar golpes a los nervios a través de las armaduras, más que el tigre poseía grandes reflejos, pero a diferencia de los demás, el tigre se mantenía a la defensiva; Grulla no lograba levantar vuelo, ya que un leopardo lo obligaba a mantener su defensa y si intentaba levantar el vuelo tendría que dejarla de lado, lo que le daría una oportunidad a su oponente para realizar golpes críticos; Mono, no tenía muchos problemas en vencer a los lobos, el único problema era que cuando derribaba a uno, aparecían dos en su lugar; y por último el maestro Shifu, luchaba sin complicaciones contra un leopardo y un tigre, la paz interior le había dado habilidad suficiente para el combate, aun con sus secuelas de la batalla contra Tai Long, era más una lucha de desgaste que otra cosa. Eso fue hasta que Zuki apareció blandiendo una espada larga, al parecer le había untado algo antes del combate.

Zu: tu eres mío- se dirigió a Po y le realizo un tajo en el pecho, asiéndolo caer de rodillas, podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se debilitaba- jajaja… morirás aquí mismo- subió su espada sobre su cabeza, lo quería partir a la mitad, tigresa quería correr para evitarlo, la escena se veía en cámara lenta, la espada bajo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino por una pata enguantada, todos detuvieron su combates para mirar lo sucedido, un lobo encapuchado había detenido la muerte del guerrero dragón, el encapuchado dejo que la espada se le acercara un poco más a la cara, detectando un aroma peculiar que emanaba de ella.

¿?: veneno, esto es una broma verdad- su tono era de burla.

Zuki estaba petrificado, intento decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, sentía como se amontonaban en la garganta, bajo la vista para averiguar el porqué, tenía la mitad de su espada atravesándole la garganta, levanto su vista y el lobo había desaparecido, escucho los gritos de dolor de su pelotón, sentía que perdía fuerzas y caía al piso, antes de tocar las rodillas con el suelo, el lobo apareció de nuevo delante de él, y le corto la cabeza; todos estaban sorprendidos, un combate de veinte minutos, termino en una masacre de tres segundos, con la llegada de este nuevo individuo, el encapuchado se acerco a Po, Tigresa podía sentir como sudaba frio, y se le paraba el corazón, su pesadilla volvió a su mente, corrió asía ellos y para su bien descubrió que solo le estaba vendado su herida.

¿?: no te descuides, el veneno es muy poderoso, aun no está fuera de peligro- era como si había leído sus pensamientos. A lo lejos se podía divisar que se acercaba un pelotón, cuando todos volvieron la vista al encapuchado, este ya había desaparecido.

Soldado: buenas ardes señores, nos nada el emperador, los venimos a escoltar al pueblo, y como tal parece ustedes se han encargado del enemigo.

Li: el guerrero dragón esta herido, necesita atención médica inmediata.

\\/-][

P o se encontraba en el hospital, asía unos momentos los médicos habían terminado de atenderlo y ya estaba fuera de peligro, solo Tigresa se encontraba dentro de la habitación, él estaba acostado en la habitación, tigresa se encontraba sentada mirando por la ventana, y de vez en cuando se daba vuelta para mirarlo; el resto del grupo, como sabían que no despertaría asta más tarde, decidieron salir a pasear, pero contra todo pronóstico, Po había despertado, cansado, pero hacia todo lo posible por conversar con la maestra, ella aprovecho la ocasión para continuar con su charla pendiente.

Ti: Po quería decirte algo, se que puede parecer imposible, pues te trate muy mal cuando llegaste al palacio, sé que me perdonaste, yo te acepte como maestro, pero luego nos fuimos haciendo amigos, nos acercamos cada vez más, pero me di cuenta que yo sentía algo más que amistad por ti, cuando Lord Shen te había matado , sentí como su mondo se perdía, Po tu me gustas, me gustas mucho- al no escuchar respuesta se apuro a decir- claro entiendo si no te sientes de la misma manera- a Tigresa le ganaban los nervios- sabes que, mejor olvídalo, sigamos siendo amigos- se da vuelta para mirarlo a la cara, y descubre que Po estaba… dormido.- PO.

Po: ah sí, ya desperté, que pasa- tigresa no lo podía creer, tendría que decir todo de nuevo, de por si los nervios casi la matan por primera vez, y ahora volver a repetirlo, no creía poder… un viento helado entro por la ventana, la maestra podría haber jurado oír un susurro, eso le hizo recordar su pesadilla, lo que le dio el valor suficiente.

Ti: no se qué pasa, pero esto pasara- al terminar salto de su silla a la cama, quedando sobre Po, ambos se sonrojaron mucho, pero ella se negó a retroceder, puso ambas manos en la cara de Po, y lo beso, él estaba sorprendido pero solo le duro unas milésimas de segundo, luego le correspondió, pensaba que era otro de sus sueños, y por ello se dejo lleva, se separaron porque la necesidad de aire era más importante- te amo- era difícil oírlo a través del ronroneo de la maestra, pero para Po fue tan claro que el agua,.

Po: yo también te amo- ambos estaban inmensamente felices, por lo sucedido, se quedaron abrazados en la cama durante algunos minutos, ninguno de los dos hablo, solo deseaban disfrutar el momento, pero un pensamiento binó a atormentar a Po- que crees que dirá Shifu de esto-sintió como los brazos del panda la envolvían más fuerte, ella simplemente se acurruco en su pecho, quería disfrutar lo más posible de su calor.

Ti: no se, y la verdad no m importa.

Po: tal vez debamos esperar a que pase todo esto, pues los tiene muy alterados a todos, ¿qué dices?

Tigresa no respondió, simplemente se separo de él, y volvió a su silla, Po iba a pedir disculpas, tal vez tomo como ofensa su idea, paro no pudo salir ninguna palabra, ya que la puerta se abrió y entraron sus amigos, al verlo despierto todos fueron a abrazarlo y le dijeron que los había hecho preocupar.

TL: me alegro ver que te encuentras bien, guerrero del dragón- en ese momento ingreso Lin, acompañado por un panda, uno muy parecido a Po y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Li: bueno, el es el emperador Chin Du, el es tu…

Ch: padre, y tal vez te resulte raro, pero me gustaría que me digas así- Po no sabía cómo reaccionar, eso fue hasta que alguien le salvo de un incomodo silencio.

¿?: Chin, déjalo que se adapte, no te parece traumático que primero crees que tu raza a muerto y a los dos meses te digan que hay un pueblo entero de pandas-todos quedaron sorprendidos ya que era el lobo que los salvo en el campo de batalla, estaba sentado en la ventana mirándolos, pero no mostraba su rostro.

Ch: muy gracioso.

Po: gracias por salvarme.

¿?: no fue nada, pero digamos que tenemos cosas en común.

TL: Hedo no cambias nada- se acerco con una sonrisa en el rostro, y lo abrazo

Hedo: ja, y tu tampoco- todo el mundo estaba atónito y buscaban respuestas- sé lo que están pensando, pero antes las presentaciones- se retiro la máscara, mostrando su rostro, era un lobo blanco con ojos azules y una sonrisa pacifica, nadie diría que era un asesino- soy Hedo, pero les pido que no me llamen por un nombre, soy un Ciratun Morekio y soy un fantasma- todas las miradas se cruzaron intrigantes-bueno, como nos presentamos, la segunda cosa más importante… alguien quiere jugar mah-jongg lo único que pudo hacer chin fue reírse, de su forma de ser de su amigo.

Po: puedo hacerte una pregunta.

He: claro.

Po: ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en la ventana?

He: el necesario- al responder, tato Po como Tigresa se sonrojaron, el mismo pensamiento cruzo por su mente" adiós al secretismo".

Ch: después soy yo el que no les tiene que molestar eh- se notaba que ambos eran muy buenos amigos.

He: no tenias algo importante que decir a los viajeros- uso un tono molesto, pero todos sabían que era falso porque su sonrisa nunca se fue.

Ch: cierto, bienvenidos a Agatesing, la ciudad de las sombras.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno hemos llegado al final (del capítulo XD) espero que les allá gustado, y lamento si la ultima parte les pareció tediosa, estoy con un bloqueo, denme un par de días para mejorar las cosas, ya que no quiero destruir toda la trama que he creado. Gracias, ahora saludos especiales:

Anika: espero que hallas disfrutado el capitulo, y gracias por el apoyo, todo se ha mejorado, en este use un poco más las comas, tal vez estés decepcionada, ya que en este capítulo no puse elementos sorpresa, ah gracias por la corrección.

ErickLSK: bueno, gracias por tu opinión, los misterios no se terminaran de rebelar hasta el final, pero tal vez hable de la esposa de Tai Long en el próximo capítulo, ah gracias por la corrección.

Bolttens: debo decirte que yo también espero continuar y no perderme por el camino.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide sinsombra.


	4. Respuestas a preguntas,comienza la misio

Hola tanto tiempo, me imagino que dirán que hace mucho que no actualizo, bueno para eso diré…. O por dios paso una mosca gigante… y como decía es divertido salir con amigos XD bueno dejando las bromas de lado lo que paso fue que tuve algunos pequeños problemas, ya que me había olvidado pequeñas partes de me historia que no me gustaría contar, como por ejemplo, como tomaría Po la muerte de Tigresa, creo que hable demasiado, como sea, ahora un poco de lo de siempre: disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y esto no lo dije en los últimos dos capítulos: no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, si de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Respuestas a preguntas, comienza la misión.

][

El sol iluminaba la habitación, entraba por la ventana como un manto de luz, la habitación era algo simple, no tenía mochos adornos, el color era claro, tenía un pequeño balcón y una futón grande, para ser que solo Po estaba recostado en ella, él estaba pensando en los hechos transcurridos en la mañana; pensó en la pesadilla, la emboscada, en su salvador, en su primer beso, y en su traslado del hospital asía el palacio del emperador; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien.

Ch: como te sientes hijo, pocos sobreviven con el veneno de ese monstro en sus venas, y menos aun lo han tenido tanto tiempo dentro- ingreso por la puesta y se sentó en una silla junta a su cama.

Po: me siento mejor, pero no creo que allá sido necesario trasladarme del hospital hasta aquí-se levanto, quedando sentado en la cama, Chin hizo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ch: tú y tus amigos no vivían en un palacio ya?- Po bajo su mirada derrotado- Po se que todo esto resulta raro y lo entiendo, digo resulta que mi familia había muerto en el ataque de Shen y luego de veinte años aparece mi hijo, que resulta ser el guerrero más poderoso de toda china- así énfasis con sus manos, tal y como hacia Po- lo que quiero decir es que entiendo tu miedo, por eso puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, no te habré criado, pero te quiero cono un hijo- Po levanto su vista en ella se podía ver una chispa de emoción, Chin poto por cambiar el tema ya que parecía lo mejor- ¿puedes caminar?

Po: si- se notaba agradecido por el cambio de tema.

Ch: bien, porque los demás ya están reunidos en el salón para responder a sus preguntas- Po se levanto de la cama, se sentía lago cansado pero podía caminar, él y Chin salieron de la habitación, cruzaron un pasillo, bajaron por unas escaleras, Po podría haber jurado que bajo 5 pisos, aunque parecían menos, y cruzaron una puesta gigantesca entrando a un salón tan grande como el salón de los héroes, dentro de el se encontraban los cinco furiosos, el maestro Shifu, Lin y Hedo; apenas cruzo la puesta Tigresa le lanzo una mirada de preocupación, pero Po hizo una leve sonrisa para demostrar que estaba perfectamente bien, quería tranquilizarla, pero ella le seguían comiendo los nervios, tenía miedo de perderlo, y tenía planeado hacer cualquier cosa para evitarlo.

He: bueno, ahora que estamos todos podemos empezar.

Ti: que pasa con Tai Long.

He: el está con su esposa y no aparecerá hasta mañana.

Mo: ¿Por qué?

He: cada cosa a su tiempo amigos míos, primero respondamos las preguntas más importantes, luego veremos los porqués.

MS- viendo que este individuo perecía muy sabio decidió actuar con respeto-tengo muchas preguntas, pero creo que primero sería prudente que Po sea el primero en liberarse de sus dudas, ya que es a él a quien llamaban en su carta- todas las miradas se fijaron en Po, pero no duro mucho ya que en pocos segundos soltó su primera pregunta.

Po: los lobos atacaron la antigua ciudad de los pandas, junto con Lord Shen; me gustaría saber cómo es que aquí, los lobos y los pandas son aliados, no creo que no allá habido rencor entre ellos- se notaba muy serio en esta pregunta.

He: que no había rencor? Po incluso ahora que somos aliados, algunos pandas siguen desconfiando, a menor grado pero lo siguen haciendo… cuando llegaron aquí, desconfiaron tanto de nosotros que casi construyen un muro, no desataron una guerra porque eran pocos para eso.

Po: pero ¿que lo evito?... digo yo no veo ningún muro.

Ch: Hedo, eso fue lo que lo evito, se presento ante nosotros y nos hizo entender que esta raza de lobos no nos atacaría nunca.

He: nuestra raza lleva aquí muchos años, tantos como las plantas, por ello aprendimos a recibir y respetar a los viajeros que necesitan ayuda.

Ms: nunca es una palabra muy amplia.

He: nosotros tenemos tantos años como esas palabras, y conocemos sus significados.

Po: ¿cuando llegaron los tigres y los leopardos?, ¿y porque?- Po decidió hacer otra pregunta antes que Shifu y Hedo entrara en una discusión de sabiduría en la cual no entendía nada, Tigresa recordó lo que le dijo Tai Long en el barco y pensó que por eso Po hizo la pregunta.

He: ellos legaron, el porqué no tiene lugar en la conversación y el cuándo se olvido hace mucho, pero se podría decir que el motivo del estar aquí es por ser diferentes, y este es el lugar perfecto para que vivan ya que es la ciudad de las sombras.

MS: ¿a que te refieres con eso?

Ch: esta ciudad no aparece en ningún mapa, nadie sabe de ella, los que saben de ella han jurado mantenerla en secreto hasta que sea el momento de mostrarla a china.

He: no existimos para nadie, solo aparecemos si somos necesitados.

Po: pero en la carta decían te mostrarían la ciudad tras la caída de Lord Shen.

He: eso es y no verdad, lo que aria seria que los pandas volverían a la civilización.

Ti: espera dices que aquí hay varios pueblos…- fue cortada por Hedo.

He: cuatro para ser exactos.

Ti- se notaba molesta por la interrupción- si como digas, lo que quiero saber es si los pandas son el gobierno, que pasaría cuando ellos se fueran.

He: Chin es el emperador, pero no tiene el poder supremo, cada especie tiene un representante, y a través de elecciones se eligen los representantes de cada especie y el emperador supremo, que velara por todos, es una forma distinta de gobierno, pero resulta ser más justa, cuando los pandas se fueran simplemente se aria una nueva elección.

Po se veía satisfecho, ya tenía respuesta a sus preguntas, bueno a casi todas, aun le rondaba en la cabeza su sueño, pero no aria ninguna preguntas hasta que este seguro que no podía hacerse realidad.

He: bueno, ya que contestamos las preguntas del guerrero del dragón, que otra cosa desean saber.

Ms: me gustaría, que me hablara de Misaian- todos quedaron sorprendidos menos Hedo y Lin, nadie sabía de quién era ese nombre, pero por la seriedad del maestro deducían que podía ser el de su enemigo.

He: así que sabes quién es- eso confirmo las sospechas del grupo, Hedo miro a Lin- me imagino que tú fuiste el que soltó su lengua- el bajo la cabeza avergonzado.

Li: el maestro Shifu es una persona muy influyente- logro murmurar.

Ch: está bien Lin, cualquiera comete un error- levanto su cabeza y miro a Chin- además yo no veo enojo en Hedo- todos se fijaron y era verdad, de demostraba enojo en lo mas mínimo.

Li: gracias.

He: no tienes que darlas, en todo caso, nosotros deberíamos dártelas a ti, da que les has adelantado información haciendo que todo pueda empezar antes y no perder tiempo en explicaciones.

Li: de hecho, solo he hablado con Shifu, deberán contarle a los demás.

He: está bien… como todos habrán deducido ya Misaian es el enemigo por el cual están aquí, y lo poco que se sabe de él viene de las antiguas leyendas.

Vi: ¿y qué es lo que dicen esas leyendas?

Ch: resumiendo en pocas palabras, dice que la muerte quería sentir lo que era ser padre, pero como eso era ir en contra de la naturaleza se le fue negado, aun así lo hizo, creo una criatura de su propia sustancia, la cual nació y nombro su hijo, se crio pero no sentía ninguna afinidad por su padre, decidió tomar forma animal, la naturaleza no le busco propósito ya que no era consciente de su creación, la maldad creció en su interior, y busco un propósito, que era…

He: dominar China, reconstruirla a sus ideas torcidas y destruir a quien se oponga a su mandado.

Po: pero eso es solo una leyenda, verdad?- se notaba nervioso.

He: créeme, el día que se encuentren cara a cara, pensaras que realmente es el hijo de la muerte.

][-][

Misaian se encontraba sentado frente a una mesita redonda en su habitación, a sus espaldas estaba el trono, disfrutaba de su almuerzo, que a plena vista parecían viseras de algún animal, pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, levanto su vista, había entrado un tigre siberiano, el cual se inclino en señal de respeto, pero no se levanto de su posición ya que resulto ser un mensajero.

Soldado: señor… traigo noticias del pelotón.

Mi: ah perfecto- dejo su comida de lado, apartándola con la mano a otra parte de la mesa y centro sus ojos rojos en el mensajero, el cual temblaba de miedo, ya sabía cuál era el destino de los que traían malas noticias-¿verdad que son buenas noticias?

Soldado: señor… tanto Zuki, como el resto de su pelotón han mu…mu muerto- Misaian soltó un grito de ira y con sus brazos levanto la mesa haciéndola volar, se levanto y se acerco al mensajero, que aun seguía arrodillado y temblando, poso una escamosa mano en su cabeza-lo siento señor, por favor perdone…- pero no pudo terminar su frase, su cabeza seguía en el mismo lugar, pero el resto de su cuerpo cayo sin vida.

Mi: MENSAJERO- un halcón entro a la sala, el cual se inclino en el mismo lugar que el soldado anterior, se levanto.

Mensajero: mando a llamar señor.

Mi: si… coloca este trofeo junto con los otros- le lanzo la cabeza al halcón- y llama a segunda, que necesito de ella- el halcón tenía la cabeza del tigre entre sus manos, y miro el cuerpo en el suelo- en cuanto a eso, desháganse de él.

Mensajero: enseguida- con una de sus patas tomo el cuerpo y salió de la sala, Misaian se dirigió a su trono y se sentó, pero apenas se sentó la puerta se abrió, e ingreso una leopardo de las nieves muy hermosa, con ojos color zafiro levaba un quimono rojo, el cual sumado a su figura atraería la mirada de cualquier hombre, además que se encontraba confeccionado de tal manera que le permitía realizar movimientos de pelea.

Segunda: mando a llamar señor.

Mi: pequeña… te ves muy bella hoy- Misaian se levanto de su trono se acerco y con su mano, todavía manchada por la sangre del tigre, acaricio su mejilla.

Segunda: gracias señor- se notaba que le tenía respeto-¿qué es lo que necesita?

Mi: necesito que vayas a Agatesing y te encargues de un panda.

Segunda: señor, esa tarea la podría realizar cualquiera-estaba muy extrañada por la petición, aunque lo haría con gusto no era normal que le pidiera esas cosas, a menos…

Mi: este no es un panda corriente… es el guerrero del dragón, además es hijo del emperador de Agatesing y según mis espías tiene a un tigre como pareja.

Segunda: oh, en ese caso- se formo una sonrisa diabólica- debería jugar mi juego con él.

Mi: eres buena, siempre sintiendo afinidad por los peces gordos… jajaja y con pareja.

Segunda: que se puede decir esos son los mejores.

Mi: ahora ve Song.

Song: enseguida señor.

][-][-][

Po: entonces cual es el plan, según lo que dices, luchamos contra un ser inmortal, que comanda un ejército seleccionado de los individuos mas brutos de toda china, tiene espías en todos lados además de una fortaleza impenetrable, ¿me falta algo?

Vi: no, creo que no- se noto algo de comedia en su voz, sabía que aunque Po solo asía este recuento de las habilidades del enemigo para aflojar el ambiente, en el fondo tenía miedo igual que los demás.

He: recuerda que tratara de destruirte en cada momento- agrego con el mismo toque de comedia que la maestra Víbora.

Ti: ¿cuál es el plan para vencerlo?… ya que dudo que nos hallan llamado para morir aquí- se notaba molesta con las bromas de Hedo asía Po, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Grulla ni Víbora.

He: si lo tenemos, pero por el bien de dicho plan no se lo diremos a nadie… pero dejando de lado eso, lo primero que deberán hacer es juntar un ejército.

Ms: me imagino que eso no será problema para el emperador.

Ch: lamentablemente lo es.

He: como les eh dicho anteriormente la forma de gobierno de aquí es distinta, lamentablemente el emperador Chin Du no podrá obligar a todos a que hagan lo mismo, por eso están los maestros de kung fu aquí, su fuerza es la palabra no es así- en todas las cabezas se formaba la misma respuesta "no", pero fue Shifu quien respondió y para sorpresa de todos.

MS: si- todos lo miraron buscando una respuesta- una sabia tortuga me dijo una vez, que el destino nos obliga a luchar, pero depende de nosotros hacerlo solo o no, depende de nosotros encontrar nuestros aliados- todos recordaron a su antiguo maestro, Hedo esbozo una sonrisa, aunque ninguno de los cinco o Po lo supieran, su elocuencia mejoraba con cada día que meditaban, cada día que pasaban su sabiduría crecía.

Ti: maestro Porque no nos dijo esto antes.

MS: aun no estaban listos.

He: dejando eso de lado, lo que deben hacer es convencer a cada uno de los representantes, eso sería convencer a los lobos de las montañas, los tigres del bosque, y los leopardos de las llanuras, eso contando que los pandas los ayuden- miro a Chin con una sonrisa.

Po: espera creí que todos vivían en el mismo pueblo.

He: si y no, nosotros consideramos pueblo a estos, según nuestro punto de vista, y no porque para ustedes vendrían a ser cuatro ciudades, es como un país pequeño.

Ch: pero eso lo veremos mañana, ahora deberían descansar, ya que han tenido un largo viaje hasta aquí- aplaudió, entonces aparecieron unos pandas, todos desviaron la mirada asía los que ingresaban– ellos los guiaran a sus habitaciones, nos volveremos a ver en la cena, ahora si me disculpan debo seguir con mi trabajo- todos asintieron.

Po: ates me gustaría hacer…- volvió su mirada asía el lugar en el cual supuestamente se encontraba Hedo, pero ya no había nadie ahí.

][-\\/

Po se encontraba parado dándole la espalda a la puerta en el medio de una habitación, una habitación que conocía muy bien, era una de las habitaciones del palacio de Jade, pero no era la suya, si no la de su mejor amiga, no entendía porque estaba allí, escucho la puerta y decidió sacarse la duda de porque estaba ahí, pero lo que vio lo dejo mudo, la que entraba era Tigresa, pero junto a otro tigre, el tenia a la maestra de la cintura mientras ella envolvía sus piernas alrededor de él, mientras compartían besos apasionados.

Po: ¿Tigresa?- al escuchar esa vos, sele pusieron todos los pelos de punta a la maestra del estilo del tigre, en cuestión de segundos se separo de su acompañante, entonces Po pudo reconocerlo era el tigre que había visto en su pesadilla.

Ti: Po ¿Qué haces aquí?- Po sentía como sus lagrimas amenazaban con salir por salir.

Po: ¿Qué…-no termino la oración, no quiso hacerlo o no puso, ya que su vos se escuchaba cada vez mas quebrada.

Ti: puedo explicarlo- el no quiso oírla simplemente quería salir de ahí, se dirigió asía la puerta pero fue detenido por el tigre macho, que lo tomo del brazo.

Tigre: creo que deberías…- su vos se fue transformando a una cada vez mas macabra, hasta que logro reconocerla.

Mi: escucharla.

Po: TÚ- estaba lleno de ira, tiro un puño asía él, pero se transformo en humo dejando a Po caer de rodillas, un par de ojos rojos se posaron junto a Tigresa.

Mi: jajaja… crees que se quedara contigo- se podía ver como la sombra envolvía el cuerpo de Tigresa y desaparecía junto con el resto de la habitación- Por favor te dejara por otro mejor cuando tenga la posibilidad, eres solo un capricho pasajero.

Po: NO, ella no me dejaría por ti- trato de atacarlo de nuevo pero al ver directamente a sus ojos rojos, sintió como un frio lo dominaba y lo obligaba a detenerse.

Mi: amor, un sentimiento débil, además crees que yo soy tigre… jajaja no soy tan débil, no me subestimes chico, además lo único que aria con esa ramera…- cada palabra que decía asía que la ira de Po aumentara.

Po: no le digas así, ella no es ninguna ramera- las lagrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

Mi: mi aspecto es muy distinto a cualquieras que conozcas chico- Po empezó a dejar de sentir frio, sentía como un calor protector que empezaba en su mano, se iba apoderando de el- nos veremos- había una sonrisa malvada- y muy pronto desearas nunca despertar.

Po abrió sus ojos se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado del palacio, miro a su alrededor hasta que sintió un ligero apretón en su mano, dirigió su vista al origen y se encontró con alguien sentado en el borde de su cama.

Po:¿Qué…- pero fue cortado por un beso.

\\/

Vi: vamos no puedes decir que no paso nada en el hospital, cuando llegamos se veía muy nervioso, además se te notaba un poco más feliz.

TI: está bien-estaba sonriendo y sonrojada al máximo, no podía creer que lo estaba por decir- nosotros nos be... besamos.

Vi:-estaba muy feliz por su amiga- Y como fue? Besa bien? Duro mucho? Paso algo más?

Ti: VÍBORA- se estaba sonrojando, a tal punto que se podía ver atreves de su pelaje- no responderé a nada de eso- trato de tranquilizarse pero no lo logro mucho- además será mejor que te vayas a dormir, mañana tenemos que subir una montaña.

Vi: tienes razón- pero eso no hizo que su sonrisa desapareciera- pero no te libraras de mi tan fácil, cuando tengamos tiempo, me contaras todos los detalles.

La maestra salió de su habitación, dejando sola a Tigresa que aprovecho su libertad para salir al balcón era una noche hermosa la luna estaba llena pero algunas nubes que deambulaban, la tapaban de vez en cuando, tenía ganas de ver a Po, miro asía abajo tenía seis pisos el edificio, dirigió su mirada para todos lados buscando algún guardia que lo pudiera ver… nada no había nadie, tomo un gran respiro, y empezó a trepar al techo para poder moverse mejor, después de todo estaban en el último piso, y se dirigió a la habitación de Po, en realidad no sabía cuál era pero se guaria de sus instintos para encontrarla, corrió unos centímetros no veía a nadie, pero sin previo aviso una voz la detuvo de golpe.

He: no te parece un poco tarde para visitar al guerrero dragón- Tigresa recupero el aliento, una de las nubes se movió dejando a la vista a Hedo que portaba su capucha, estaba recostado en uno de los estrenos del techo, parecido al que tigresa uso para saltar al valle para ir a pelear contra Tai Long.

Ti: ¿Hedo que haces aquí? Y no voy a ver a P…-tardaba en procesar las palabras del perro al cual no le desaparecía la sonrisa del rostro, además que fue cortado por Hedo.

He: creí haberles pedido que no me llamen por mi nombre, además como Ciratun Morekio debía averiguar cuál era el ruido del techo además que es un lindo lugar para meditar, pero tú debes volver a tu habitación, pero eso alertara a los demás, mejor ve a la de Po, tercer balcón en esa dirección- señalo asía el lado de donde venia- ibas por el lado equivocado, además no tengas miedo, sé lo que pasa entre Tú y Po.

Ti: i me gustaría saber que arias con esa información- no le gustaba la idea que un desconocido, por más que allá salvado la vida de su amor, supiera su secreto y el más importante de ellos.

He: tranquila, no me toca a mi contar esto, es su decisión decirlo o no pero debes saber que- se puso muy serio en ese momento- Po lleva una carga muy pesada, una que no puede compartir contigo, tu puedes aliviarla un poco, la estrategia del enemigo dio en el blanco con Po-Tigresa estaba a punto de preguntar, pero como si leyera su mente, recibió su respuesta sin realizarla-dime has visto a Po tener pesadillas últimamente- instintivamente le vino a la mente su pesadilla y la forma de actuar de Po en el barco.

Ti: si- se notaba muy afligida su vos.

He: Misaian tiene pensado quebrar la voluntad de Po, a través de ti, quiere que le suplique una solución, Misaian quiere a Po en sus filas- Tigresa iba a preguntar como tenía pensado quebrar la voluntad de Po, desde que lo conoció, fue el chico más alegre de todo el valle, y que tenía que ver ella en todo eso, pero de nuevo su respuesta llego sin ser necesaria formular la pregunta- Po tiene miedo de perderte, que solo seas un capricho.

Ti: cómo puedo evitarlo y como sabes todo esto.

He: demuéstrale que estarás ahí pase lo que pase…-una nube bloqueo la luna asiendo que la zona donde estaña Tigresa y Hedo se pusiera oscura- le información es mi vida y se podría decir que eh vivido demasiado- el tigre aun tenia preguntas, pero la nube se corrió rebelando que Hedo había desaparecido, "sí que es bueno en sigilo"- Po está teniendo otra pesadilla en estos momentos- la maestra miro para todos lados paro no había nadie, decidió dirigirse a la habitación de Po.

Se dejo caer al balcón que la había indicado Hedo, entro y en la cama estaba el amor de su vida, moviendo ce de un lado al otro, ella se acerco y se sentó en un espacio en el futón, posando una mano en la suya, Po despertó y empezó a escáner con la mirada la habitación, la maestra realizo un ligero apretón para llamar su atención, al ver esos ojos verde jade, asia todo lo posible para no lanzarse encima de él y besarlo, pero todo eso fue desapareció al escuchar su voz.

Po:¿Qué…- pero fue cortado por un beso. Luego de separarse dejo

Ti: quería verte, estaba preocupada- podía ver la desconfianza en sus ojos, pero lo entendí eso iba a pasar cada vez que despertara de una pesadilla" ¿qué tal si...?".

Po:- tenía su típica sonrisa, a pesar de que sus ojos lo delataban- te dije que estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte.

Ti: Po… no podía dormir, pero ahora tengo algo de sueño, no te importaría que duerma contigo- al principio no entendía la pregunta, mejor dicho, entendió la pregunta pero por la sorpresa era quien la realizaba, trataba de buscar escusa para esto, pero su alegría había bloqueado su imaginación.

Po: si- se rindió a la búsqueda de escusa, tigresa no podía creer lo que oía, Po se levanto para ir a buscar nuevas sabanas, pero fue detenido por Tigresa.

Ti:¿ a donde vas?

Po: a buscar sabanas tu acomódate en la cama yo dormiré en el piso- sentía, feliz y triste, feliz porque Po sea tan caballero y triste porque esperaba que no intentara eso, pero se le ocurrió jugar con el.

Ti: yo tenía pensado que tú dormirías aquí… conmigo.

Po: pero… si viene alguien.

Ti: tranquilo me iré antes- se puso actuar con si estuviera triste- claro si quieres que me vaya solo tienes que decirlo, pero creí que querías estar conmigo.

Po: no… digo si, pero no de, me refiero a si…ahhgg sabes que olvídalo- Tigresa soltó una risita pequeña.

Ti: entonces está decidido, dormiré aquí déjame un espacio- se acomodo junto a él, lo abrazo cerro sus los y al sentir su calor empezó a ronronear, escuchaba su corazón haciendo latidos fuerte y constantes, y pensar que casi moría, fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando Po envolvió su brazo en ella, ambos estaban contentos por la compañía, pero Po rompió el silencio, ya que tenía una pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza.

Po: Tigresa.

Ti: si.

Po: ¿cómo crees que será la esposa de Tai Long?

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bien hemos terminado, el capitulo no se ilusionen que este es el final, este capítulo puede parecer un poco malo pero necesitaba dar algunas explicaciones, dejen sus comentarios a ver que les pareció, bien ahora los agradecimientos, bueno debo decir que tal vez perdimos algunos de los típicos, pero algunos tenemos gente nueva:

YinYueMengxiang: bienvenida, me alegre que te guste y imagine que alguien llegara a enamorarse de esto, como sea, tu español es bueno no te aflijas por eso jajaja, pero me alegra saber que gente que no sabe mi idioma lea mi historia.

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu… perdón, Anika: me alegra que te allá gustado pero sigo creyendo que exageras mucho, ya empecé mi venganza por tardar tanto en tu actualización… jajajajaja

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide sinsombra.


	5. Hermanos y Esposa

Hola, que tal, si lo sé, me tome mucho tiempo para hacer este capítulo pero estos días he tenido poco tiempo, con mis estudios, deporte, ect,etc,etc, les diré que hace casi un mes que estoy trabajando en este capítulo, seguro estarán ansiosos por leerlo, pero debo decir que es algo más corto por mi falta de tiempo, ahora sin más preámbulos empecemos, pero antes, disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Hermanos y esposa.

][

Po fue el primero de los dos en despertar, le tomo algunos segundos darse cuenta donde se encontraba, la habitación estaba iluminada únicamente por la luz de la madrugada, parecía ser temprano aun, se podía escuchar un ligero ronroneo que provenía de un bulto completamente tapado que estaba a su lado, Po corrió las sabanas para encontrarse con una Tigresa que dormía plácidamente, con todo su cuerpo enrollado en su brazo, a Po se le formo una sonrisa por lo que veía, quería despertarla, pero decidió que no lo haría, aun recordaba la respuesta de la noche anterior "no sé y no me importa siempre y cuando no trates de tirarte encima de ella cuando la veas", recuerda que le costó algo así como dos horas para convencerla que no lo haría, decidió acomodarse mejor para seguir durmiendo.

He: yo no haría eso guerrero dragón- Po automáticamente dirigió su mirada al balcón.

Po: ¿cómo es que…

He: siempre los encuentro juntos, bueno, anoche me cruce con Tigresa tuvimos una conversación, y decide pasar a despertarlos.

Po: a plena madrugada.

He: desde aquí parece madrugada, paro en realidad son las siete… además tenemos un viaje que hacer.

Po: lo se… lo se, pero es que se ve tan linda durmiendo.

He: y tu te veras igual de lindo contra las paredes, si Shifu se llega a enterar de esto-tan solo la mención de su maestro hizo exaltar a Po- jajaja… tranquilo, tratare de entretenerlos, tu despierta a tu amada- se dio la vuelta para salir por la ventana- por cierto, el desayuno esta listo – entonces salto por la ventana dejando a Po y Tigresa solos, se inclino, acercando su rostro al suyo, aun podía oír su ronroneo, Po poso sus labios en su frente, Tigresa al sentir el contacto instintivamente movió su cabeza tratando de conectar sus labios con los de Po, lo cual hizo que soltara una carcajada, pero gustoso complació su deseo, tigresa al dejar de sentir el suave contacto abrió sus ojos.

Po: buenos días.

Ti: buenos días, si así es como seré despertada, vendré a dormir mas seguido- empezaba a acurrucarse de nuevo en su brazo.

Po: debemos levantarnos.

Ti: unos minutos más.

Po: la maestra Tigresa quiere quedarse en la cama en vez de ir a una misión, esto es imposible-se veía una sonrisa en su rostro, Tigresa le dio un pequeño golpe.

Ti: cállate- también tenía una sonrisa.

Po: y volviste-Po se levanto de la cama- vamos, antes de que…-pero no le dio tiempo a terminar ya que la puerta se abrió de golpe, dándole paso a una Víbora algo tensa.

Vi: Po, Tigresa no está y…- Po le tapo la boca y cerró la puerta.

Ti: cálmate estoy aquí solo vine ah…- necesitaba una escusa de inmediato.

Po: a decirme que el desayuno estaba listo- Tigresa se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada antes que se diera cuenta que mentía.

Vi: ah, ¿pero porque me tapaste la boca?- miro a Tigresa con una mirada de tienes suerte.

Po: es que no me gustaría despertar a los demás.

Ti: Víbora porque no vas a avisarle a los demás, nosotros iremos al comedor- ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a la maestra sola, una vez que se separaron lo suficiente-¿cómo sabes lo del desayuno?

Po: recuérdame agradecerle a Hedo.

Ambos maestros llegaron a un gran salón .en el centro estaba sentado Chin, a su lado un tablero de mah-jongg, y frente suyo una mesa repleta de comida, tanta que ni Po podría comerla toda sin reventar, no se había percatado de los recién llegados, le estaba prestando demasiada atención al tablero.

Po y Ti: buenos días.

Ch: veo que ya la encontraron maestra Tigresa, muy buenos días, le dije a su maestro que no se preocupara, pero no me escucho- movió una pieza del tablero- te toca- no fue para nadie en particular, pero apareció Hedo del otro lado del tablero y realizo su movimiento en menos de dos segundos.

He: gane.

Ch: eres muy bueno amigo, me pregunto cuándo podre ganarte.

He: la práctica se adquiere con los años-su oreja izquierda se desvió ligeramente hacia la puerta- debo irme- y con un pestañeo ya no estaba allí.

Ch: Po, Tigresa por favor siéntense y desayunen con migo hasta que lleguen los demás- ambos obedecieron sin chistar, había una gran variedad de comida, se prepararon a comer, el resto del grupo llego y desayunaron, le contaron la misma mentira que le habían contado a víbora, el desayuno transcurrió sin altercados, excepto por las miradas que se daban Po y Tigresa. Una vez de haber terminado de desayunar salieron afuera; Po estaba sorprendido y atemorizado, la ciudad era sorprendente, se podía ver como las distintas especies convivían entre sí, había restaurantes, casas, hoteles, entre muchas otras estructuras, pero lo que lo atemorizaba es que esta ciudad era muy parecida a la que había soñado en el barco, cosa que no paso desapercibido para Tigresa, le tendría que preguntar cuando estén en privado.

Li: veo que empezaran su viaje, bueno yo seré su guía- estaba apoyado contra la pared junto al lado de la puerta.

Po: me preguntaba que había pasado contigo, pero si tu eres nuestro guía porque no nos vamos de una vez.

Li: estamos esperando a alguien.

MS: ¿a quién?

Lin, centro su mirada atrás de los maestros- a ellos- en ese momento llegaba Tai Long acompañado de una loba blanca, era muy hermosa, llevaba un kimono rosa, y era unos cuatro o cinco centimitos mas baja que Tai Long, poseía unos aros dorados en sus orejas, pero lo que más sorprendía era su color de ojos, plateadnos como el metal de una espada, Tai Long fue el primero en Hablar.

TL: lamento la tardanza, pero ella quería venir con nosotros.

Po: ¿y ella es…?

Re: soy Ren mucho gusto, y en cuanto a quien soy, soy la esposa de Tai Long- apenas termino de hablar beso a su marido, lo que dejo a todos, menos Lin y Chin, sorprendidos, a tal punto que ninguno pudo articular palabra.

][-][

Song estaba apoyada contra una de las paredes de una casa cerca del palacio del emperador Chi Du, miraba al grupo desde lejos, su vista se centro en Po y luego en Tigresa, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro" te lo quitare cuando menos te descuides, pronto, pronto" de pronto de la nada, apareció un leopardo junto con un lobo, uniéndose al grupo de maestros, parecía que se estaban presentando y de la nada el leopardo y el lobo se besaron, podía sentir como se le revolvía el estomago ante esa escena, y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no devolver el desayuno.

¿?: es interesante que aun sientas algo por eso-Song se dio la vuelta de inmediato.

So:¿qué haces aquí tercero?- junto al frente de ella se encontraba un tigre anaranjado oscuro con rayas negras y tenia los ojos azules y tenia un equipo de lucha verde jade con detalles en negro.

Te: tranquila Song- ella había quedado sorprendida que supiera su nombre, algo que no paso desapercibido para el tigre- si, Misaian, me lo dijo y estoy aquí para encargarme de ella- señalo a Tigresa.

So:¿qué quieres decir?

Te: fácil, cuando tú atrapes a Po con tus encantos femeninos, yo are lo mismo con Tigresa, y pensándolo bien conviene que sepas mi nombre preciosa.

So: y es?

Te: Thene.

][-][-][

Después de que todos se libraran del shock que habían sufrido, decidieron emprender el viaje hacia las montañas, el camino era un sendero nevado rodeado de arboles blancos, durante el viaje daban explicaciones de cómo se conocieron, pero la historia la estaban haciendo muy larga y nuestra viaje era corto, así que Tai Long decidió serrar el tema con un pequeño resumen de los hechos, antes de volver a tomar su postura como Ciratun Morekio.

TL: bueno resumiendo todos los detalles, en los cuales seguro se perdieron- todos soltaron una pequeña risa- Ren me curo mis heridas, y se aseguro que me recuperara, paso casi todo el tiempo cuidándome, al principio no la soportaba.

Li: tenía su carácter.

TL: luego empecé a apreciar su compañía, hasta que no soporte pasar el día sin verla y entonces le pedí ser mi novia, tres meses mas tarde nos casamos- al decir su última palabra, el sendero se achicaba repentinamente y hacia una curva, al pasarla entraron en un claro, podían ver una gran estructura pero lo que mas imponía era la inmensa, ya que estaban a unos doscientos metros pero aun así la podían ver, esa puerta hacia parecer al la puerta del salón de los héroes, como una puerta de una despensa, el grupo se acerco a la estructura, al llegar justo al frente de dicha puerta, se percataron de la presencia de dos lobos blancos, uno a cada lado de la puerta, estos poceian túnicas marones claras que cubrían casi todo su cuerpo, el pequeño grupo estaba a unos paso de ellos, Tai Long miro a Lin con una mirada de, lo haces tu o lo hago yo, a lo que Lin dio unos pasos al frente y se inclino posando una rodilla en el suelo ante la gran puerta, uno de los lobos abrió sus ojos, aun en su posición y con su mirada en el suelo ,se quito el anillo y lo levanto, a lo que el lobo solo respondió regresando a su meditación, ni una sola palabra se había dicho, LIn se levanto, se coloco su anillo y se dirigió a la puerta, todos lo siguieron, pero ni bien llegaron a toparse con ella esta se abrieron, dentro fue una sorpresa mayor, ya que se encontraban en una galería la cual daba al patio, se podían ver al menos cien lobos blancos en esta parte del castillo y todos vestían igual, se podía ver edades muy variadas, pero ninguno menor de edad, y nadie parecía prestarle atención a los recién llegados, uno de los lobos se acerco a ellos, a simple vista era igual que los demás, pero un vistazo mas detallado revelo que poseía un anillo, muy parecido al de Lin o al de Tai Long, en su mano.

Lobo: buenas tardes hermanos a que de vemos su visita- a todos los habitantes del Palacio de Jade se les cruzo lo mismo por sus mentes "¿hermanos?".

Li: mis visita es solo para proteger a quien me rodea incluso de los acedias de la naturaleza, hermano.

Lobo: bienvenidos y gracias por seguir el protocolo- nadie entendía nada.

Li: no hay tiempo hermano necesito hablar con el representante de los suyos.

Lobo: ¿por que motivo? me atrevo a preguntar.

Li: necesitamos ayuda de los lobos, un plan para acabar con el mal que acedia esta tierra.

Lobo: ¿quién es su vocero?

Li: él- señalo a Po, que al principio pareció desconcertado, luego asintió en afirmación.

Lobo: por favor síganme- todos le obedecieron y empezaron a caminar por la galería rodeando todo el patio, mientras caminaban hablo- el vocero deberá pasar una prueba, para su determinación, esta prueba lleva un peso muy grande, no físico sino mental, aprenderás algo que solo a los nuestros guerreros se les enseña y deberás soportar ese peso, el peso de una verdad que pocos admiten y protegen como nosotros, una verdad que se mantiene bajo nuestra protección igual que muchas otras, y no, los Ciratun Morekio no pueden participar en esto- se detuvo frente a una puerta- de aquí en adelante continuaremos nosotros solos, tus amigos pueden deambular por el castillo de forma libre, siempre y cuando no molesten a los demás, y no entren a zonas restringidas para los visitantes… ahora si serian tan amable, me gustaría empezar- Po asintió y cruzo la puerta seguido del lobo, dejando al resto atrás.

El resto del grupo se quedo mirando la puerta, nadie sabia que hacer, además por la ausencia del mas divertido del grupo no se les ocurrían grandes cosas para hacer, sin embargo.

Re: Tai, me gustaría visitar a mis abuelos, digo ya que estamos aquí- ella fue la primera en hablar, para romper un poco el hielo.

Tl: si claro- le tomo de la mano y ambos desaparecieron por la galería.

Vi: Tigresa, teníamos una conversación pendiente, que te parece si la terminamos ahora y en privado.

Ti: si tienes razón, además me ara bien caminar un poco más.

Lin miro al resto del grupo- ¿que aran ustedes?

MS: iré a la biblioteca, seguramente que alguien sabrá guiarme- Grulla, Mono y Mantis se miraron, sin Po era como estar sin el aire, todos sentían que les faltaba algo.

Mo: creo que nos iremos a explorar.

Li: bueno entonces yo me quedare a esperar a Po.

][-\\/

Caminaba por un pasillo angosto, el lobo lo seguía de cerca junto con una antorcha que había tomado apenas ingresaron al pasillo, pasaron alrededor de unas veinte puertas laterales hasta llegar a toparse con el fondo del pasillo en el cual había una puerta, el lobo le indico que entrara y así lo hizo, era una amplia cámara en donde no había nada, absolutamente nada, ni libros, ni rollos, ni pinturas, ni mesa, ni silla, ni ventanas; solo oscuridad y una entrada, Po quería saber de qué iba todo esto, el lobo entro y serró la puerta, entonces hablo.

Lobo: esta es la cámara de prueba, aquí demostraras si vales, aquí esta nuestro secreto pero esto no es para tus ojos sino para ti- le toco el peso con sus dedos.

Po no entendía a que quería llegar el lobo con eso" se supone que tengo que saber un secreto que no se ve", el lobo se marcho junto con la única fuente de luz en ese lugar, dejando al panda solo en un cuarto oscuro; lo primero que hizo fue dar vueltas por toda la sala buscando algún indicio que lo guiara, la habitación era demasiado oscura para ver a grandes distancias, además de que no sabía de que trataba el secreto, es lo llevo a ya no saber qué hacer y opto por sentarse en lo que el deducía era el centro de la sala, su objetivo era meditar darle sentido a las palabras del lobo, pero cada intento era un fallo que le consumía tiempo "desearía que alguien me ayudara, pero que digo, no debo gastar mi tiempo en tonterías", retomo su meditación, pero sintió una ligera brisa en su lado derecho , abrió sus ojos y se giro para encontrarse con una cara conocida.

He: veo que te has percatado de mi presencia, lástima que ya hace bastante que estoy aquí.

Po:¿cómo…

He: entre, esta habitación es especial pero no inviolable… además vine a ayudarte.

Po: pero creí que los Ciratun Morekio no podían ayudarme.

He: pero yo no estoy vivo, no recuerdas soy un fantasma… ahora dejando eso de lado, dime lo que ves- Po no dudo un segundo en contestarle.

Po: nada, no veo nada.

He: hay esta la pista mi amigo, el secreto no es para tus ojos porque…

Po: la habitación es lo suficientemente oscura para que no distinga lo que se podría distinguir con la luz, y como no nada sobresaliente en la sala, es secreto debe estar escrito en las paredes o suelo.

He: veo que lo estas captando.

Po: pero, cómo lo encuentro? este lugar es muy amplio.

He: estabas en lo correcto de que este es el centro de la habitación, mira el suelo- Po hizo lo que le pidió, se agacho y acaricio el suelo descubriendo que este estaba lleno de marcas unas más profundas que otras pero todas dirigían a lugares distintos, tal vez el secreto estaba fragmentado en partes, decidió ir primero por la que era menos profunda, la línea le hacía dar vueltas por toda la sala, hasta que llego a una pared, subió su dedo junto a la línea llegando a la altura de su hombro en donde doblo bruscamente, siguió un tramo más hasta que la línea se transformo en letras, letras que Po iba leyendo mentalmente " odot alortnoc orberec le" "qué demonios, espera que tal si…" volvió a pasar su dedo pero esta vez de donde empezaban las letras hasta toparse con las líneas "el cerebro controla todo" no entendió cual era su significado, pero esperaba que juntándolas con el resto, le dieran un plano más amplio en el cual pensar.

\\/

Había pasado ya unas cuantas horas, encontró frases tales como "la fuerza duerme para activarse en caso de que el cerebro la necesite" o "quien controla el cerebro se controla a sí mismo", al principio le tomo algo de tiempo entender las frases, pero lo logro gracias a la ayuda de un fantasma que aparecía y desaparecía a su antojo, ahora toda la habitación le parecía más clara, había logrado avanzar a una paz interior más unida al universo; estaba meditando para tranquilizar la mente y repasar lo aprendido aquí, pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, un lobo, el mismo que lo trajo aquí, lo fue a buscar.

Lobo: ¿has aprendido lo que debías?

Po: así es- el lobo le tendió un puñal.

Lobo: demuéstralo- Po tomo el puñal con su pata, hizo una respiración profunda para concentrarse como era debido, luego de eso trato de dañarse con el puñal clavándoselo en la otra mano, pero la piel no se rasgaba, además no sentía dolor alguno, y llego un momento en donde el puñal cedió, tan y como si lo trataran de clavar en una piedra, el puñal se doblo- bien, se te ha concedido el honor de ser llamado nuestro hermano, puedes aprender de nuestras costumbres si lo deseas o puedes vivir bajo las tuyas si así lo quieres, pero vayas donde vayas, serás nuestro hermano y este peso recaerá sobre tus hombros, espero que lo entiendas; ahora tus amigos deambulan por el castillo, pero el señor Lin te espera afuera, por favor acompáñeme- regresaron por el mismo pasillo, hasta el mismo lugar donde había dejado a todos sus amigos, allí el tigre sentado en una banca esperando por Po.

Li: y hasta que legas.

Po: porque? Hace mucho que no estoy?

Lin: la verdad no se pero la espera es muy aburrida estando solo, además que hace dos horas almorzamos- a Po esto le pareció extraño, ya que nunca pasaba tantas horas sin comer, tendrá que comer algo antes de que su estomago le gruña- ahora hay que ir a hablar con el representante de los lobos.

Po: si vamos… tú nos podrías llevar con él, además de decirle a nuestros amigos que nos reuniremos ahí-le pregunto al lobo.

Lobo: será un placer hermano.

Li: hermano?

Po: larga historia, pero me gustaría compárala con la tuya, pero deberá ser en otro momento- el lobo los guio por el castillo, este era enorme cualquiera podía perderse, fueron hasta una oficina, era humilde parecida a la del emperador Chin, en ella se encontraba un lobo de mayor de edad, era notable por su gran barba blanca estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio justo al frente de la puerta, el lobo los recibió gentilmente.

Lobo viejo: buenas tardes, guerrero dragón, Lin, soy Ring, y además el representante de estos lobos en que puedo ayudarlos.

Li: buenas tardes, como vera- le muestra el anillo de su mano- venimos a pedir su ayuda, necesitamos a los lobos.

Ri: y para qué? Me atrevo a preguntar… ya que todos nuestros habitantes viven en la ciudad, aquí solo tenemos una fracción diminuta, son nuestras fuerzas especiales, esta gente está aquí para sus estudios luego regresara al pueblo, y vendrán los más jóvenes, como siempre se hizo, para que quieren llevárselos y más importante a donde?

Po: necesitamos a todas las fuerzas posibles.

Ri: su petición requiere una gran decisión pero a pesar de eso me dan pocos datos, a quien desean atacar con tanto fervor.

Li: a Misaian.

Ri: interesante, para convencerme buscan a un enemigo común.

Po: tal vez lo piense mejor si le dijo que, con esto lograremos traer la paz para todo el imperio, no es un capricho de pocos.

Ri: palabras sabias, en el momento oportuno maestro-se levanto de su asiento, tomo su bastón y se dirigió a la ventana, dándole la espalda a ellos- paz es un concepto muy variable, maestros.

Li: y que tal si lo ven como a eliminación de uno de los muchos que acechan sus secretos.

Ri: palabras ciertas, pero Po ha visto nuestros secretos y sabe más del tema que cualquiera- se volvió hacia ellos-mis hombres estarán listos para cuando los necesites general Po- se formo una sonrisa en su rostro- guía a nuestros hermanos a la victoria.

Po: será un honor y gracias por la ayuda.

Ri: cuídate mucho, nunca se sabe de donde saldrán nuestros enemigos-todos se despidieron ya que dejaron a Ring continuar con su trabajo, fuera se encontraron a sus amigo, Po no articulo palabra ya que recibió un abraso grupal, lo abrazaron cuatro de los cinco furiosos, la maestra del estilo del Tigre aun conservaba su postura en público, todos se separaron de panda y se pusieron de acuerdo con los demás para regresar a la capital del imperio, por así decirlo.

Mo: y como fue?

Po: acabamos de hablar con el señor Ring,

Gr: y?

Po: conseguimos su ayuda- tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

Li: y ahora Po es el general de la tropa de los lobos.

Todos: qué?

Po: Lin cuéntaselas tu, a mi me gustaría hablar en privado con…- a Tigresa se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro- Grulla- se sentía decepcionada, miro a Po y justo vio cuando le dedico una sonrisa y un giño de ojo, algo que la hizo sonrojar mucho, pero le alegro, no lo suficiente para demostrarlo claro.

Gr: claro, emm que tal si ustedes continúan nosotros los alcanzamos- se giro a Po y vio que le hizo un giño a alguien, al darse vuelta vio a Tigresa, entonces dedujo más o menos de que trataba esto, una vez que el grupo se aparto lo suficiente, hablo.

Po: esto es algo difícil.

Gr: lo entiendo, tomate tú tiempo.

Po: bueno- tomo una gran cantidad de aire- recuerdas cuando hace unos días fuiste a mi habitación.

Gr: si.

Po: y me dijiste que le dijera a Tigresa lo que sentía por ella.

Gr: si- "acerté".

Po: bueno, lo que pasa es que…

Gr: ya se lo dijiste.

Po: ¿cómo lo supiste?- Po estaba totalmente sorprendido.

Gr: no eres muy bueno escondiendo secretos, pero dime que paso?

Po con más ánimos- somos novios.

Gr: bueno mis felicitaciones, y me gustaría hablar más del tema, pero dudo que tu novia me deje vivo si te retengo por más tiempo, jejeje- ambos empezaron con su regreso al grupo.

Po: no bromees con eso, la conoces, tal vez lo haga y tal vez a mi también- ambos se miraron con cara de espanto, i paso la misma idea por su cabeza "correr", y asi lo hicieron, corrieron, hasta alcanzar al grupo, o por lo menos divisarlo .

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno henos, el final del fic, espero que les guste, y dejen su comentario… además espero que entiendan que mi tiempo esta recortado (muy recortado), ahora los agradecimientos:

bolttens: Gracias, le alegro que este mejorando, y espero que actualices pronto tu capitulo.

tigresaxpo451: si la verdad si la cago... XD. Bienvenida, a esta pequeña casa.

ErickLsk: aquí está el siguiente capítulo, espero que te allá gustado, y en cuanto a Song, su historia se sabrá más adelante, además cumplí como te dije en los otros agradecimientos, ya a aparecido la esposa de Tai Long.

YinYueMengxiang: no hay de que por la bienvenida, me alegra que te allá gustado el capitulo anterior, y sobre Song (y su amigo además) empezaran a actual en el próximo capítulo, espero que el momento romántico Po Tigresa te allá gustado.

5anta069: gracias loco, lo único se corto el mensaje pero ya me lo dijiste antes, y me alegra que te parezcan tan buenos, y en el perfil nunca te menciono (directamente), jajaja.

Anika: jajaja te dejare con la duda de que hará Song para separa a Po y Tigresa, aquí tienes a la esposa de Tai Long, y me alegra que te allá gustado.

WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: eres muy amable por comentar todos los capítulos anteriores, y Bienvenido a esta pequeña casa, y espero que disfrutes de los capítulos venideros.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide sinsombra.


	6. Plan:divide y vencerás

Hola como esta todo el mundo, esta vez me acomode mejor los horarios por eso dos actualizaciones tan juntas, bueno comencemos, pero antes, disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento"

Por cierto, me gustaría recomendarles que lean los siguientes fic, porque están excelentes:

El Veradero Hogar de YinYueMengxiang

NIÑERAS de Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu

La razón de mi felicidad eres tu de bolttens

Ahora si empecemos.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Plan:"divide y vencerás"

][

Ambos maestros corran al encuentro con el resto del grupo al llegar, cosa que paso desapercibido, ambos tenían una cara me miedo por los que le aria Tigresa, mesclada con su típico humor.

MS: ¿qué les pasa a ustedes dos?

Po Y Gr: nada maestro- decidieron retomar con el regreso al pueblo principal, o la capital como le decían algunos lugareños.

TL: como sea- digirió su mirada a Lin- dime Lin ¿qué tal ha salido todo?- Tai abrasaba a su esposa de una forma muy tierna, su brazo pasaba sobre sus hombros, Ren se notaba que estaba muy feliz.

Li: bueno se puede decir que ahora el guerrero dragón, además de ser el guerrero más poderoso de toda China, es también el general de los lobos- todos estaban muy sorprendidos, nadie podía articular palabra, algo tan importante como un aliado y Lin lo dijo con una voz tan normal, como si fuese algo de todo los días, el primero en hablar fue Mantis, que dijo la cosa más inesperada que se le pudo venir a la mente de cualquiera de los integrantes del grupo.

Ma: no me sorprende su elección- todos lo miraron con una cara de no entender- que? acaso soy el único que se ha dado cuenta que todos los lobos que hemos visto son blancos, a excepción de los que nos atacaron.

Vi: ahora que lo mencionas es verdad – todos miraron a Ren esperando respuestas, quien a tan insistente mirada decidió contar.

Re: hare un resumen- todos la miraron ahora con cara de, hazla corta- mi respuestas deriva de una leyenda… se dice que nuestra raza es especial, muy distinta a cualquier rama de lobos ya existentes, somos especiales, para ser exactos, nuestro pelaje lo es, el demuestra nuestros pensamientos y nuestro corazón, o sea la intención de nuestro ser, pero lo hace de una forma muy especial, el que posee pensamientos malvados o un corazón oscuro, posee un pelaje oscuro, pero el que posee pensamientos puros o corazón puro, posee un pelaje puro, es decir si eres bueno eres de pelaje blanco y si eres malo eres de pelaje de cualquier color, dependiendo la intención; por eso existe la escuela, como nosotros le llamamos, es a donde acabamos de ir, allí se entrenan tanto en combate como en mente a los nuestros, siempre todos salen como buenas persona, bueno hasta donde se- desvió ligeramente la mirada como si supiera algo que no quería contar.

Gr: a que te refieres con eso?

Re: bueno hay una leyenda que dice que hubo un lobo que fue capaz de de pensar y realizar cosas malvadas sin que su pelaje cambiase de color, pero tenía un defecto, sus ojos no tenían un color fijo, sin que tenia momentos en donde sus ojos cambiaban de color, pero esto solo le pasaba cada tanto, nuestro pueblo le temía ya que sus intensiones no estaban a plena vista, y muchos lo llamaron demonio- Tigresa automáticamente recordó su pesadilla y decidió preguntar.

Ti: ¿qué pasó con este demonio?- temía por la respuesta, pero más temía por Po.

Re: según la leyenda muro hace como unos 100 años, no se los motivos, nadie los cuenta, porque es eso solo una leyenda.

MS: debo decir que es una leyenda muy interesante.

Mo: una que me da escalofríos.

Li: mejor cambiemos de tema, dime Po, ¿por qué los lobos te decían hermano?-todos tenia duda, ya que nadie había escuchado que llamaran hermano a Po, pero si a Lin.

MS: a mí me gustaría saber lo mismo, pero creo que antes tu deberías explicar por que te lo dicen a ti.

Po: yo lo diré primero ya que conmigo es sencillo, me llaman así porque al compartir sus secretos, me ven como uno de los suyos.

LI: nosotros, so Ciratun Morekio, tomamos el método de amistad de los lobos, teóricamente debemos llamar hermanos a todo los que pertenezcan a esta orden-ninguno se había percatado de que habían llegado ya a su destino, que ya estaban dentro de Agatesing- bueno hemos llegado, será mejor que descansen, partiremos a media noche, ya que los leopardos son luchadores nocturnos por naturaleza y créanme que respetan mucho esa regla, bueno que descansen- se retiro, dejando solos a los maestros.

Vi: bueno creo que iré unas cintas nuevas, para mi colección.

Gr: te acompaño – ambos se retiraron, pero no antes de que Víbora le guiñara a Tigresa, algo que le hizo sonrojar, pero gracias a su pelaje paso desapercibido.

Mo: me voy a dormir, que la pasen bien y no te metas en problemas Po- comenzó su regreso al palacio de Chin Du.

Ma: espérame Mono.

MS: bueno iré a meditar- se retiro dejando a los dos amantes solos.

Po: bueno quedamos nosotros dos, ¿quieres ir a caminar?- mientras miraba a Tigresa.

Ti: está bien- dejaron a lo que quedaba del grupo, caminaron durante varios minutos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, charlaban de cualquier cosa, se reían de sus chistes, la estaban pasando muy bien, pero no duro mucho, una leona blanca parecía estar muy desesperada, pero cuando vio a Tigresa pareció aliviar un poco su tención y se acerco.

Leona blanca: disculpa, podrías ayudarme, necesito a alguien como tú- al principio dudo, quería pasar tiempo con Po, pero luego opto por ayudar a la felina.

Ti:¿qué es lo que necesitas?

Leona blanca: veras, lo que sucede es que soy una costurera y mi trabajo involucra trabajar junto al cliente para tomar su medida, y la que tenía que venir, no pudo, pero tú eres prácticamente igual a ella, y necesita la prenda para mañana, mira no te lo pediría si no fuera una emergencia- Tigresa estaba prácticamente congelada, "tengo que modelar" fue lo que se le cruzo en su mente, Po al ver la reacción de la maestra, que fu un ligero temblor en su cola, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas carcajadas- Por favor- Po decidió darle un ligero empujón, de forma metafórica, ya que temía que le pasaría si lo hacía de forma literal.

Po: ve, acaso los furiosos no ayudan a los que lo necesitan- Tigresa asintió.

Ti: bien- la leona salto de alegría, y partieron a la tienda, cuanto antes empezara, antes terminaría, Tigresa hizo una pregunta de la cual se retracto al saber la respuesta, una que Po llego a escuchar-¿qué prenda estas confeccionando?

Leona blanca: un vestido de novia, mañana se casara, por eso es tan importante que me acompañes, emmm oye estas bien?- Tigresa se había detenido apenas escucho las dos que no se encontraban en su vocabulario, pero una de ellas apareció en sus sueños con Po, al recordar que el estaba allí decidió retomar el camino y demostrar de forma externa que no le importaba, aunque por dentro sentía como temblaba por lo que tendría que hacer.

Ti: vamos- ambas felinas se fueron dejando a Po solo, en la calle, que recién en estos momentos se percataba que era una calle de mercaderes, al descubrir donde estaba opto por buscar un regalo para Tigresa, recorrió todos los locales hasta que se encontró con un collar, era simple, pero al mismo tiempo simbólico, era una medalla del ying y el yang con un cristal trasparente en el medio, una pequeña pepita de diamante, estaba contento con la compra, pero esta le había tomado mas tiempo de lo que esperaba, su mete estaba mas ocupada pensando cuando le entregaría el collar a su amor, que no se percato de la leopardo que pasaba justo frente a el, ocasionando un choque no deseado.

So: ouch-la leopardo se cayó al piso junto con Po, el se levanto primero y se arrimo a la felina, la cual aun seguía en el suelo.

Po: discúlpame, soy muy despistado, ¿te encuentras bien?- cuando se acerco mas para ofrecerle una mano para levantarla, sintió un ligero aroma que le hacia sentir extraño.

So: la verdad, creo que me torcí el tobillo.

Po: lo siento mucho, déjame ayudarte- la levanto sin mucho esfuerzo y la llevo hasta un banco cercano que había en un parque, luego inspecciono su tobillo.

So: auch, eso duele.

Po: lo lamento mucho- toma asiento junto a ella, y deja escapar un suspiro- soy Po.

So: Song.

Po: un gusto conocerte. Opto por poner su típica sonrisa.

So: me gustaría decir lo mismo pero dudo que mi tobillo lo acepte – dejo escapar una leve risita cuando dijo esto- que hacías aquí antes de torcer tobillos-aun conservaba su sonrisa, algo que le dijo a Po que estaba bromeando.

Po: estaba esperando a alguien… escucha lamento, de verdad lamento lo que acaba de suceder, si quieres te puedo ayudar a que llegues hasta tu casa o hasta un hospital para que te lo revisen.

So: no, esta bien, en cierta forma también es mi culpa por ser distraída, y no hace falta que me lleves a ningún lado, de todas formas tengo cosas que hacer por aquí.

Po: ah, ¿qué cosas? ¿quizás pueda ayudarte?

So: si puedes ayudarme, lo que tengo que hacer es esto- y sin previo aviso se lanzo sobre Po y le dio un beso en los labios, dejándolo atónito ya que no se esperaba tal cosa, le tomo unos segundos para reaccionar, cuando lo hizo la empujo sacándosela de encima y haciendo que volviera a su lugar en el banco.

Po: que demonios te pasa? Tengo novia- su tono de voz era tan elevado, que parecía que estaba gritando.

So: tranquilo, estoy segura que esa puta no te quiere- la voz le salió tan natural que parecía que lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

Po: no la insultes- su tono era gélido y lleno de ira, algo que hizo temblar a Song- y no trates de compararte con ella, porque no le llegas ni a los talones- se levanto- me tengo que ir, espero que llegues hasta tu casa- su tono no demostraba emoción alguna, no se podía saber si le deseaba el bien o el mal, luego de eso se retiro, quería encontrar a su amor, hacia ya unas dos horas que se había ido, y estaba preocupado, empezó a buscarla, pero era extraño sentía como si esto ya lo había vivido.

][-][

Tigresa estaba en la tienda de la leona probándose un vestido de novia, era color blanco hecho de satén y caída lánguida, con un escote que hacia resalta sus partes femeninas, cosa que la maestra nunca aria y con una gran cola que parecía una pradera blanca, no bastaba decir que se veía bellísima, Tigresa pensó" tal vez debería comprar uno parecido para cuando me case", se veía feliz, al parecer lo disfrutaba.

Leona: sabes, parece que eres muy buena para esto, no deseas trabajar aquí.

Ti: lo siento pero soy una guerrera del kung fu.

Leona: bueno ya terminamos, muchas gracias por su ayuda, y espero que te vaya bien.

Ti: no hay de que-se fue a cambiar, una vez lista salió del edificio, busco a Po pero no lo vio "tal vez esta en algún comercio", lo busco durante algunos minutos hasta que se rindió y decidió descansar, vio un parque que estaba cerca y decidió ir allí, pero se encontró con la escena que menos esperaba, ahí estaba Po pero no estaba solo, y eso estaba claro ya que la leopardo se le tiro encima y lo beso, y Po no parecía no hacer nada para separarla; esto rompió el corazón de Tigresa, podía sentir una mescla entre tristeza, odio, dolor y traición entre muchos otros sentimientos, pero no lloraría, era una furiosa, no podía llorar, decidió salir corriendo de allí, aléjese lo mas rápido posible, antes que sus sentimientos la dominaran y se dirija ante la pareja para matar a esa leopardo y quien dice que tal vez a Po también, lo que empezó como un trote suave termino como una corrida de maratón, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se percato del joven tigre que cruzaba con un cajo de verduras, el choque fue inminente, haciendo que volaran tanto los tigres como las verduras por todo el suelo, Tigresa fulmino con su mirada a los ojos azules del tigre, haciéndolo temblar de pies a cabeza, pero también vio dolor en sus ojos.

Th: oye ¿estas bien?- ambos se levantaron.

Ti: no es de tu incumbencia- no pudo evitar que su tono de voz sonara tan asesino, estaba molesta, decidió retirarse y empezó el camino de regreso al palacio pero logro escuchar algo que el tigre decía en voz baja.

Th: que humor, y eso que yo trataba ser amable- se arrodillo a juntar las verduras- genial, me lo descontaran de mi pasa, esta es la tercera ves en la semana, es un nuevo record- esto le hizo sentir mal a Tigresa ya que el no merecía su odio, el no había echo nada malo, decidió remendar su error y se acerco a ayudar a juntar las verduras, el la miro.

Ti: lo siento por tratarse asi, es que hoy paso algo que no esperaba- terminaron de colocar las verduras en el cajón y ambos se levantaron- por cierto soy Tigresa.

Th: Thene, un gusto.

][-][-][

Po recorría todo el lugar en busca de Tigresa, pero no la encontraba, y eso sumado a la sensación que esta ya lo había vivido, se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad, podía ver como los pandas, tigres, leopardos y lobos iban y venían, todo iba bien hasta que lo vio, justo en una de las callejuelas, una bifurcación menor, ahí en ese lugar tan apartado se encontraba un tigre anaranjado y negro, el cual le sonaba muy familiar, este tigre besaba muy apasionadamente a alguien, su vista era tapada de ves en cuando por los habitantes, pero el seguía mirando, quería asegurarse que no era igual a su pesadilla, pero su miedo se volvió realidad, cuando todos los lugareños se abrieron dejando a la vista a Tigresa en las manos de ese tigre, igual que en su pesadilla pudo sentir como su corazón se rompía en millones de pedazos y su sangre se ponía pesada, deteniéndose a tal punto que ya no estaba seguro si su corazón seguía latiendo, hizo lo mas razonable, lo que había echo en su sueño, dio media vuelta y corrió, corrió como nunca, mientras tanto sentía una vos interna que le decía "te lo dije ", necesitaba un lugar en el cual recoger los pedazos de su corazón, necesitaba un lugar donde aclarar su mente, un lugar donde dispersar su dolor.

(Minutos antes)

Thene era sorprendentemente parecido a Po, era un cocinero que amaba el kung fu, era como un niño al hablar de ello, además era muy glotón y nunca dejaba de hablar, fue adoptado por un cocinero, del cual aprendió todas si habilidades culinarias, la semejanza era tal que por momentos Tigresa sentía que estaba hablando con Po y no con un completo extraño, hacia ya una hora u hora y media que estaba hablando con Thene, se podría decir que su mal humor ya se había ido, es mas, estaba feliz aunque no lo demostrara, pero todo cambio cuando vio al guerrero dragón, al parecer buscaba a alguien " quizás busque a ese leo pardo con quien lo vi" y una idea mas le vino a la mente "es momento de la venganza" Thene seguía hablado y tigresa lo callo con un beso, que al principio lo tomo desprevenido parecía que lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero luego logro recuperarse, y tomo un papel mas activo, al separarse por la falta de aire, aprovecho y miro a donde se suponía que debía estar Po, al o encontrarlo, sintió que su objetivo estaba cumplido pero ajeno a ella Thene la tomo para otro beso, esto le tomo por sorpresa a Tigresa ya que no había tenido en cuenta lo que sucedería después de dar el primer beso, pero el beso fue interrumpido bruscamente por alguien que lo tiro lejos e ella.

Th:¿pero que…

TL: lárgate

Th: ¿tú me obligaras?- Tai Long le muestra el anillo.

TL: si sabes lo que te conviene te irás- Thene lo miro por un momento como si estuviera en duda su decisión, pero luego hizo lo mas sensato y se fue- me has decepcionado Tigresa.

Ti: no sabes nada.

TL: creí que amabas a Po.

Ti: tú no lo entiendes.

He: pero yo si –Hedo estaba sentado en una de los techos que daban hacia la callejuela- y debo decir que esperaba otra cosa de ti Tigresa, esperaba que no hubieras reaccionado de forma tan compulsiva- ella podía sentir como aumentaba su ira.

Ti: que acaso defiendes lo que él hizo-prácticamente le grito, pero Hedo no parecía inmutarse.

He: no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho-se dejo caer en la callejuela se acerco al pequeño grupo- solo digo que hicieron lo que el enemigo quería que hicieran, solo espero que Po siga manejando las cosas como lo hizo hasta ahora, sino todo lo que hemos hecho se perderá.

Ti: a que te refieres.

He: se los diré a todos, deberé hacer lo que se suponía que ustedes harían, solo espero poder salvar nuestra causa.

][-\\/

Misaian estaba meditando en una sala muy oscura, cono entraba la luz de ningún tipo, la única fuente luminosa era una vela que estaba en el medio de la sala junto a el, las sombras jugaban de tal forma que no se podía distinguir de la oscuridad además que sus vestimentas cubrían todo su cuerpo, se encontraba tranquilo, estaba despejando su mente pero fue interrumpido por una Song totalmente enfurecida que se metió de prepo en la sala, y con ganas de matar a alguien, alguien muy especial.

So: maldito panda- se acerco hasta Misaian, este se levanto y le acaricio la mejilla pero ella estaba demasiado molesta para eso.

Mi: ¿qué a sucedido?, hermosa.

So: ese estúpido panda me rechazo a mi, A MI, te das cuenta ni los perfumes surtieron efecto, simplemente me rechazo, no e cumplido con mi misión.

Ms: tranquila, si has cumplido con la misión, pero no con la que tú creías que era la misión.

So: señor?

Mi: tu objetivo era separa a Po y a Tigresa, además mande a Thene, y lo mande a el para que hiciera lo mismo, pero es todo por un plan mejor urdido,- Song mostro su cara de no entender. Alguna vez has oído el dicho divide y vencerás

So: ¿quería que los separáramos?

Mi: yo quería que debilitaras mentalmente al guerrero dragón, quería que lo hicieras dudar del amor que se tienen ambos, así las mejores pesadillas de Po salen a la luz.

So: a que se refiere.

Mi: supongamos que este lugar es su mente- levanto su brazos para hacer énfasis en sus palabras- a plena vista no tiene a nade que temerle. Tomo una de las velas y camino hacia un costado, en el cual había una canaleta, dejo caer la vela dentro de la canaleta, al hacerlo lo que estaba dentro de la canaleta se quemo, pero la canaleta tenia un recorrido, el cual iluminaba toda la habitación, demostrando que tenía estantes, pero la canaleta se encargaba de iluminarlo uno por uno, rebelando la cantidad de cabezas de mensajeros. Pero si se ilumina las pesadillas florecen.- eran cientos de cabezas o miles, nadie sabia con certeza.

So: ahora lo entiendo, eres muy inteligente querido. Estaba ronroneando mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Mi: disculpa linda pero hoy no puede ser, tengo que irme.

So: ¿por qué? A donde vas- afianzo mas su abrazo junto a el.

Mi: a buscar un nuevo aliado.

\\/

Po se encontraba en su habitación de palacio, había entado al palacio y sin decir nada se dirigió a su habitación, donde serró las ventanas, y dejo bajo llave la puerta, prendió unas velas que la puso cerca suyo y se sentó a meditar, tratando de entrar en un estado de paz interior, necesitaba despejar su mente, pero fue interrumpido por la última persona que esperaba.

Mi: buenas tardes Po- abrió sus ojos y los vio, los mismos ojos rojos de su sueño, las velas, había disminuido su resplandor como si la luz temiera a dicha figura.

Po: tú… ¿qué haces aquí?

Mi: viene a darte el pésame, espera yo te advertí que esto pasaría- se notaba que estaba haciendo lo posible para suprimir sus carcajadas, Po aun conservaba su posición, no se había inmutado con la presencia de su enemigo.

Po: ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Mi: veo que no andas con rodeos, bien, vengo a ofrecerte un trato, uno muy jugoso, puedo darte mucho poder, puedo darte lo que quieras, y podrás vengarte de todos los que te trataron mal, o acaso ya has olvidado cómo te trataron cuando fuiste elegido como guerrero dragón- hubo un silencio, uno tan espero que parecía que se podía tocar con las manos- veo que te lo estas pensando.

Po:¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

Mi: nada…. Nada más que tu humilde servicio, mira, si te unes a mí lograras lo que siempre has querido, seremos invencibles, tu puedes pedir todo lo que quieras y no tendrás a nadie que se te oponga, solo debes jurarme lealtad, Po, eres un tipo listo y sabes lo que te conviene, piénsalo- los ojos desaparecieron y la luz retomo su resplandor inicial, Po había quedado solo, pero no paso mucho para que golpearan la puerta, al abrir vio que era Lin.

LI: Po todos se están juntando para hablar de algo muy importante, te están esperando en el gran salón, luego de allí partiremos a nuestro próximo destino.

Po: está bien, en un minuto bajo-Lin asintió y espero fuera de la habitación, Po apago las velas y, abrió las ventanas, al hacerlo se percato que ya había oscurecido, agarro el collar que había comprado que estaba justo sobre la pequeña mesita d noche y lo metió en uno de los bolcillos de su mochila de viaje, salió de la habitación y junto con Lin bajaron al gran salón, era donde había desayunado en la mañana, Lin fu el primero en sentarse, dejando solo un lugar libre para Po, el problema era junto a quien se encontraba este asiento, incluso Tigresa estaba incomoda, sentía una mescla de emociones, sentía como odio y dolor pero, no de forma equilibrada, sino que sentía como que quería perdonarlo, pero sabía que no debía, era un juego entre su cerebro y su corazón.

He: bueno veo que estamos todos- el se encontraba Junto a Chin en la punta de la mesa.

MS:¿por qué estamos aquí?

He: tengo que decir algo importante, pero antes dos personas tienen que hacer una declaración y espero que entiendan que es la última oportunidad que les doy para hacerlo por su cuenta.

Mo: ¿a qué te refieres?

He: Po, Tigresa, solo tiene esta oportunidad, si no lo digo yo- Po quedo perplejo, el quería que contaran de su relación, si ya no eran nada, no le veía objetivo alguno, para que quería que hicieran esto.

Ti: ¿a donde quieres llegar?

Ma: pueden dejar la intriga para otro momento.

He: les aseguro que es necesario para mi explicación.

Po: porque no nos das primero la explicación.

Gr: Po creo que sería prudente que lo digan de una vez-Tigresa miro a Grulla y luego a Po "acaso él le conto".

Vi: déjenlo salir, seguro que se sentirán mejor- ahora fue el turno de Po para quedar sorprendido.

Ms: alguno de ustedes cinco me querría contar, de que va todo esto.

Po: está bien- se puso de pie, y se veía algo nervioso- Maestro Shifu, yo y Tigresa fuimos novios- miro a Hedo con algo de rabia- contento- Hedo simplemente asintió en afirmación, pero Tigresa estaba a un paso de comerse sus garras, ya que no esperaba tal acción de Po, y temía por la de su Maestro, el cual, junto a Mono, Mantis y Tai Long, estaba atónito ante tal confesión, no pudo articular ninguna palabra alguna.

Vi: ¿fueron?- Tigresa no sabía que contestar, se suponía que Hedo explicaría algo que la salvara de responder dicha pregunta, pero Fue Po quien respondió, fue conciso y fue la primera vez que uso un tono de voz que marcaba que no quería hablar del tema.

Po: si fuimos, verbo pasado-se notaba que el tema traía tristeza en los rostros de ambos, pero ese tono de voz, hizo reaccionar a un Shifu muy molesto.

MS: EXIJO UNA EXPLICACION, Y LA QUIIERO AHORA.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno que les pareció espero sus reviews, y espero que no decepcione con una aparición de Song tan corta, pero les puedo decir que la volveremos a ver, estaba por subir este capítulo anoche, pero le pueden agradecer al maldito internet que se cayó, por eso lo subí hoy, ahora los agradecimientos:

ELI LANTERNA: como se encuentra profe, bienvenida a este pequeño viaje, bueno y sobre la inspiración para mi redacción no puedo decir mucho, solo que vino.

ErickLsk: bueno te había prometido que la aria aparecer en alguno de estos capítulos, espero no decepcionarte con la influencia de Song y Thene.

WHITHE AND BLACK WARRIOR: gracias por el consejo, pero no puedo cambiarlo, está hecho así a propósito, mas adelante entenderás, y creo que bienes leyendo un capitulo atrasado con los demás, si no es así, te pido disculpas.

IEC: gracias, y bienvenido a este pequeño viaje.

bolttens: gracias, y espero que tus problemas se mejoren.

YinYueMengxiang: bueno hemos aquí el can ansiado capitulo, espero que no te ellas comido las uñas, y espero que decepcionarte en como Song y Thene afectan a los tortolos.

DannyNeko : si lamento con eso, pero en la segunda película Tigresa parece haber disminuido notablemente su rudeza, quise hacer algo parecido, pero quería que aun conserve su personalidad de furiosa, creo que no lo logre, bueno en cuanto a Hedo, dudo que su personalidad sea la de hablar mucho, con las personas, y no prometo nada sobre los juegos, bueno y sobre los errores de ortografía, los que se encuentren en este capítulo son míos de que escribo y nunca me pude separar de ellos, sino pregúntales a mis profesores, lo lamento si son muchos, y lamento decirte que(si tu definición de lemon es la misma que la mía) no habrá lemon por dos motivos, mi mente aun no esta tan podrida para escribir tales cosas, y dos este fic tiene clasificación "T" y tengo pensado mantenerlo asi, pero tal vez agregue algún que otro momento que dejare abierto para que su imaginación vuele, ahora sin más preámbulos bienvenido a este pequeño viaje.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide sinsombra.


	7. Lazos olvidados, pero no rotos

Hola, tanto tiempo, como están, jajajaja, bueno ya hecha las presentaciones quería decir que lean los siguientes fic, porque están excelentes, i espero que les gusten tantos como a mí:

El Veradero Hogar de YinYueMengxiang

NIÑERAS de Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu

La razón de mi felicidad eres tu de only a shadow 23.

Bueno comencemos, pero antes, disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Lazos olvidados, pero no rotos.

][

He: tranquilícese maestro Shifu- todos estaban alterados en la sala por la reacción de du maestro.

MS: Po, tu vienes a hablar conmigo ahora, y en cuanto a ti Hedo, haz lo que se te plazca- Po no dudo un segundo, se levanto de su asiento y salió junto a su maestro, Hedo simplemente asintió y todos lo miraron, acaso no actuaria, o los llamo solo para que Po consiguiera problemas.

He: muy bien, viendo que el maestro Shifu no ha decidido quedarse, uno de ustedes se encargara de informales a ambos lo que les estoy por decir.

Ti: puedes darle sentido a eso de una maldita vez- estaba molesta, y para no estarlo, la persona que loa adopto decidió hablar primero con Po que con ella.

He: esta bien, maestra, tanto tú como el guerrero dragón han caído en una trampa de nuestro enemigo- el aspecto de Hedo cambio a uno mas serio que la vez que se presento después de haber matado a Ruki- nuestro enemigo a jugado con ustedes dos, los dos mas fuertes guerreros de toda china, el buscaba arruinarlos mentalmente, hacerles un daño tan profundo que no podrían recuperarse a tiempo, y lo hace porque les teme, o eso creo yo.

Mo: a que te refieres, como es eso que ha jugado con ellos.

He: el plan consiste en destruir la relación que tenían Po y Tigresa, la primera persona en actuar fue una leopardo- Tigresa se puso mas furiosa aun- su nombre es Song, pero como Misaian les gusta jugar sucio, cuando entran en sus filas le ponen un sobrenombre a los mas poderosos, por ejemplo el gorila que los ataco apenas llegaron, su verdadero nombre era Poul, pero cuando se unió a Misaian fue nombrado como Ruki, esto lo hace para que le teman a la nada, ellos pueden infiltrarse o seguir con sus vidas dentro de la aldea y al mismo tiempo ser asesinos, a eso me refería que estamos rodeados de gente que no sabemos si son enemigos o amigos; pero me fui del tema Song, a recibido el sobrenombre de Segunda, y su función en el plan era enamorar a Po, y hacer que le rompa el corazón ha Tigresa…

Gr: que desgraciado ese…- Hedo continuo ignorando el comentario de Grulla.

He: pero el momento que decidió actuar le fue muy corto, pero eso no fue lo único que le jugo en contra, ya que también sus habilidades no surtían efecto en Po, debió improvisar, pero su improvisación no resulto tal como esperaba, Po la insulto, y se retiro del lugar- cada palabra le hacia revivir los recuerdos a la maestra, pero el final fue algo que nunca espero.

Ti: yo vi otra cosa-se podría decir que se podía ver lo asesinas, que se volvían sus palabras, pero Hedo no se inmuto ante su reacción, de hecho nunca lo vieron, alterarse, siempre actuaba de forma despreocupada, y parecía que estaba ignorando a Tigresa.

He: la segunda persona en actuar fue un Tigre, llamado Thene, cuyo sobrenombre es Tercero-Tigresa se sentía extraña "entonces ese tigre me mintió"- su objetivo era actuar igual que Po, para que Tigresa vea en el una segunda oportunidad, pero esto funcionaba si el primer plan fallaba como sucedió- todo encajaba en la cabeza de la maestra pero aun no se lo creía del todo, o no quería creérselo, pero de todas formas tenia que hablar con Po.

TL: Segunda y tercero, son los que creo que son?-todos los miraron con una cara de, digan que no entiendo, algo que le fue muy fácil entender a Hedo, el cual asintió, pero decidió dejar al Lin hablar primero.

Li: muchos los llaman las cinco parcas, lo que me sorprende es que Hedo sepa la identidad de dos de ellos.

He: de hecho conozca a cuatro de las cinco parcas- Lin automáticamente se levanto y tomo del cuello a Hedo, el no lo esquivo, tal ves no lo quiso hacer o por la cercanía en que se encontraban ya que estaban sentados uno frente al otro, Lin lo estaba levantando con un brazo, pero el rostro de Hedo no reflejaba nada, y nadie en la sala entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo, Tai Long salto como intermediario en esta pelea.

Tl: tranquilo Lin actuar con rabia no nos llevara a nada-Lin lo soltó y dijo mientras salía de la sala.

Li: iré en busca de Po y el maestro Shifu y nos veremos en la puerta- Hedo se reacomodo, y miro a los demás y se dio cuenta que no entendía cada.

He: Lin perdió su hermano en un ataque de de primero.

Ma: ¿quién es primero?

He: bueno como les he dicho antes, a los mas poderosos, se les coloco sobrenombres, bueno las cinco parcas, son como el grupo especial, serian como los cinco furiosos, un grupo conformado por los mas fuertes, y se los llama así porque son los traedores de muerte, nadie conoces sus verdaderos nombres, pero yo conozco sus rostros, bueno los de la mayoría, pero el grupo Ciratun Morekio conocen las razas a las cuales pertenecen.

TL: sabemos que hay un gorila, un agila, un tigre y un leopardo.

Vi: acabas de nombrar a cuatro.

TL: no sabemos nada del quinto.

Gr: ¿y como saben sus razas?

TL: gracias a los sobrevivientes a sus ataques, pero nadie sabe mucho- mira a Hedo, a lo cual soltó un suspiro contenido.

He: ellos se organizan del mas débil al mas fuerte, Primero es un gorila, el mas débil por cierto, pero es bueno en combates en corta y mediana distancia, es capas de tumbar una muralla con sus puños.

Gr: pero porque gente con tales habilidades desean unirse a el.

He: porque Misaian les da algo a cambio de lealtad, a primero le dio esa fuerza extraordinaria y la supuesta vida eterna… bueno continuamos, segunda es una leopardo, Song, es muy buena en combates a corta distancia ya que con un toque de sus patas es capas de destruir todo el sistema nervioso de un musculo, además que la unirse a Misaian, este le dio una habilidad muy peligrosa, la belleza, no existe hombre que se le resista, además de un perfume, que perturba todo concentración en los hombres, existe una historia del porque, pero no se las contare en estos momentos.

Ti: dilo, seria prudente saber más de nuestros enemigos.

He: bueno, ella se había enamorado de un hombre muy importante, pero ella creía que el nuca se fijaría en una leopardo de una clase tan baja, así que hizo un trato con Misaian, logro conquistar a dicho hombre, pero este se suicido por la falta de concentración, esas hierbas lo hicieron enloquecer, y se mato, nadie más que Misaian sabe esto, ni siquiera Song.

TL: ahora Tercero.

He: tercero es un tigre, Thene, es muy fuerte y posee una habilidad muy sorprendente, su deducción, además de un buen manejo de las katanas y nunchaku, fue en busca de Misaian para poder controlar su fuerza y en busca de una vida mas larga.

TL: entonces cuarto es la agila.

He: así es, toda una experta en armas a larga distancia, es una asesina de primera generación, y cuenta con habilidades y movimientos, que solo los mejores asesinos trasmiten a su aprendiz, y busca a Misaian para escapar de toda la gente que la perseguía, sabia que si la atrapaban será sentenciada a muerte, y necesitaba a alguien que la rescatara, y en cuanto a quinto, no se nada, solo que a diferencia de los demás el mata únicamente a su objetivo, muchos dicen que es más fuerte que Misaian, el quinto nunca deja la guarida de Misaian, a menos que sea por una emergencia, otros dicen que es su hermano, y otros dicen que eran enemigos, que Misaian le tendió una trampa para que se uniera.

Ch: fuese, cual fuese el motivo, lo único que podemos decir a ciencia cierta es que es el mejor soldado que posee Misaian hasta el momento.

Mo: espera tu sabias de todo esto- Hedo asintió- y aun así tienes pensado que lo ataquemos, en su propia casa.

He: ese es el punto de formar un ejército lo más rápido posible, Misaian se verá obligado, a actuar de forma rápida, pero como toda bestia le gusta jugar con su comida- Tigresa se sentía mal consigo misma, había tratado muy mal a Po, todo esto era culpa de esa… bestia, como le dijo Hedo, le debía una disculpa a Po, pero no sabia como hacerlo- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, Lin seguro ya ha encontrado a los maestras, tigresa te encargo que les cuentes a los faltante, esta información- genial, ahora tenia que obedecer a Hedo, pero "tal ves lo pueda usar a mi favor".

][-][

Po siguió al maestro Shifu durante varios minutos, hasta que salieron al patio, la luna llena alumbraba dándole un gran aspecto" excelente para una cena romántica" pensó Po, lástima que su supuesta novia había besado a otro ese mismo día, Shifu se detuvo en el medio del patio y se giro hacia Po, estaban a una distancia considerable de los oídos de los guardias que estaban en la zona, al principio nadie hablaba, todo trascurría en silencio, mirándose.

MS: Po-su voz sonaba tranquila -te doy una oportunidad para que me expliques y esto es solo porque eres el guerrero dragón.

Po: con el debido respeto maestro, no es algo en lo que usted deba meterse.

MS: escucha panda, Tigresa aun es mi hija, y eso no te daba derecho a sobrepasar mi autoridad-se notaba que lo había hecho erupcionar.

Po: entonces, porque no actúas como tal-su tono había aumentado considerablemente, Shifu fue callado en ese momento, no sabía que responderle- sabe porque Tigresa deseaba tanto ser el guerrero dragón- el negó, pero tenía una leve idea "por gloria, para ser la mejor" pero ni se acercaba al verdadero motivo, uno que lo destrozaría- porque ella quería que te sintieras orgullosa de ella, que la llamaras hija- en ese momento todos los recuerdos de Tai Long pasaron por la mente del viejo maestro.

MS: ya es demasiado tarde para remendar mi error.

Po: una sabia tortuga me dijo una vez, el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un regalo, por eso se llama presente… y si busca un culpable de porque no se le ha dicho, debe culparme a mí, ya que todos estaban llenos de problemas pata agregar un tema mas-era extraño, este no era el mismo Po que había conocido hace mucho.

MS: ¿por qué lo haces? ¿creí que ya no se amaban?.

Po: maestro terminar una relación es muy distinto a dejar de amar a alguien- esas palabras sonaban tan sabias como si el mismo Oogway la había pronunciado, Shifu estaba por hablar pero Po continuo- y siendo ella su hija, creo que le corresponde preguntarle a ella el porqué de la ruptura- Shifu abrió su boca pero la voz no salió de allí.

Li: al fin los encuentro, nos debemos ir, o si no, no llegaremos.

Ambos: está bien-fueron hacia la salida, guiados por Lin, en donde encontraron al resto de sus compañeros, el viaje transcurrió en silencio, nadie quería hablar, se había hecho interminable pero, por suerte para los maestros, llegaron a su destino era una llanura hermosa bajo la luna, predominaban los grandes pastizales, pero de vez en cuando aparecían algunos árboles, se podía ver una gran muralla, hecha de troncos, que rodeaban alrededor de unas diez o doce casas, se veían leopardos por todos lados, pero en la entrada se encontraban dos con lanzas, al llegar ambos detuvieron el paso del grupo, cruzando sus lanzas, Tai Long dio un paso al frente y bue reconocido por ambos guardias, quienes separaron sus lanzas y les permitieron el paso, pasaron dentro de la muralla, en donde los recibió un leopardo.

Leopardo: buenas noches, en que les puedo servir.

Li: nos gustaría hablar con el representante de los leopardos.

Leopardo: está bien, pero solo lo podrá ver uno de nuestra raza.

Po: quieres decir que el único que podrá ir es Tai Long.

Leopardo: así es, pero todos ustedes siéntanse libres de estar aquí, siempre y cuando no se metan en problemas- al principio se mostraron reacios a la respuesta, pero debieron aceptarla ya que no tenían otra opción.

TL: está bien maestros, hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para convencer a nuestro representante- todos asintieron, y se fue junto al leopardo, Tigresa vio esta oportunidad para hablar con Po pero, alguien le gano de antemano.

MS: Tigresa me gustaría hablar contigo- "es mi turno" fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Ti: si maestro- ambos se alejaron, dejando al grupo solo, caminaron durante algunos minutos, volvieron por donde habían venido, salieron de la muralla y caminaron durante otros minutos más, se adentraron en la llanura donde la los de la luna mostraba su camino.

MS: aquí estará bien- ambos se detuvieron.

Ti: que es lo que desea maestro- las orejas de Shifu se pegaron a su cabeza, sentía vergüenza consigo mismo por haber apartado tanto a Tigresa, pero tenía pensado remediarlo.

Ms: yo quería pedirte disculpas- "disculpas porque, que es lo que está pasando".

Ti: no creo que estar entendiendo maestro.

Ms: yo te he fallado Tigresa, cometí el mismo error y no me había dado cuenta- Tigresa estaba realmente perdida, no entendía a que se refería su maestro- quería disculparme por no ser lo que tu necesitabas, solo ser tu maestro cuando debía ser algo mas… quería perimir disculpas por no ser el padre que te merecías, y no darte lo que por derecho te pertenecía , y no me refiero al rollo del dragón, sino al amor de un padre, ahora veo en lo que estaba fallando –Tigresa podía sentir como las lagrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero no iba a llorar, quería mantener su postura- y lamento nunca haber dicho lo muy argulloso que estaba de ti, pero espero que lo entiendas, y agradezco que me hayan abierto los ojos, y me gustaría tener algo que tal vez no merezco, pero quisiera una segunda oportunidad para poder corregir ese error, una segunda oportunidad para demostrar que merezco llamarte hija, que puedas perdonar a un viejo tonto, y que en alguna vez me puedas llamar padre. Tigresa no aguanto más y se rompió en llanto, un llanto muy especial.

][-][-][

Leopardo: espere aquí, será llamado- se encontraba en algo parecido a una sala de espera, tenia barios asientos, una mesa en el medio con algunos arreglos florales, era extraño que este lugar fuera tan simple siendo que de aquí iría a ver una de las personas más importantes; simplemente asintió al leopardo, y tono asiento, estaba nervioso, había prometido algo que no sabía si llegaría a cumplir, era extraño, en momentos como este deseaba que a Lin o a Po estuvieran con él, ellos sabrían lo que tenían que hacer, siempre se les dio bien hablar, bueno en el caso de Lin, a Po no lo conocía mucho, que lastima perdió a su futuro cuñado, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le saliera, pero fue despedido de sus pensamientos al mundo real, por una voz que conocía muy bien.

He: veo que tienes muchas cosas en mente- Tai Long giro su cabeza y se encontró con Hedo, sentado al lado suyo, dejo escapar del todo su sonrisa.

TL: ¿cómo estás? yo bien- se podía notar la voz sarcástica a leguas de distancia.

He: bien, a punto de ayudar a un idiota para que tenga fe en sí mismo.

TL: es fácil para ti decirlo, después de todo, has sido capaz de hacer cosas que nadie imagina- Hedo dejo escapar un suspiro.

He: Tai, lo que yo hago, lo hago porque tengo fe que lo estoy haciendo para bien, creo que si lo hago puedo ayudar, tengo fe que no defraudare a los demás y a ti te falta eso, confía más en ti mismo y piensa menos en lo que fue tu pasado, ese era otro tu, uno que no volverá, no importa que, debes de dejar ese que dicen que tu eres, tu eres quien eres porque tu quieres ser así- Hedo se levanto- bueno, misión cumplida, ahora a por un loco que quiere vender su alma al diablo.

TL: jajajaja… que? a caso tienes una lista de gente destrozada, para ayudar.

He: no, pero si una lista de personas que toma decisiones estúpidas- se encamino a la parte menos iluminada de la sala,, y desapareció.

Leopardo: señor Tai Long- se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió junto al leopardo- acompáñenseme- ambos caminaron por un pasillo largo pero angosto, hasta entrar en una sala mas pequeña en la que se encontraba recién, poseía estanterías llenas de libros, muchas flores, en el centro un escritorio en el cual estaba sentado un leopardo, que tenía el pelo blanco por las canas, pero de vez en cuando se podía ver una mancha de de su color, un recuerdo de cuando era más joven, Tai pensaba que era lo que iba a decir, al igual que Hedo no quería fallarle a nadie, el leopardo levanto la vista del escritorio y se poso sobre Tai Long.

Pesto: buenas noches señor Tai Long, mi nombre es Pesto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?- Tai Long trago saliva para calmar sus nervios, "esto será muy difícil".

][-\\/

Los furiosos restantes, mas Po y Lin, se encontraba sentados en unas bancos en una plaza cercana, estaban esperando que alguien viniera de los respectivos lugares a donde se había retirado, estaban teniendo pequeñas conversaciones, pero todas morían en cuestión de segundos, Po estaba aparentemente feliz, desde que Shifu y Tigresa se habían ido, a él se le había formado una sonrisa en el rostro, nadie sabía lo que pensaba, no sabía si ya no le importaba lo que le pasaba a Tigresa o si el sabia de lo que estaban hablando ella y Shifu, Víbora no pudo soportar estos pensamientos y decidió, tratar de ayudar a la pareja, para que ambos sean felices de nuevo.

Vi: ¿Po?

Po: ¿sí?

Vi: puedo hablar contigo- todos la miraron, preguntándose que tenía pensado hacer- en privado- el pando dudo al principio se aceptar o no la petición, ya que sabia cual sería el tema a hablar.

Po: claro- ambos se levantaron, y se separaron un poco del grupo- ¿qué deseas?

Vi: me gustaría saber que fue lo que paso para que Tigresa y tu se dejaran- Po frunció el seño.

Po: no es algo que tenga que decirte yo.

Vi: Po diem.

Po: Víbora, no ando con humor para decirlo- Po podía sentir el dolor aun latente en su corazón.

Vi: tú y ella ya han hablado.

Po: no.

Vi: ¿y hablaran?

Po: no lo sé.

Vi: prométeme que la dejaras que te explique.

Po: que?

Vi: Po… ustedes son como mis hermanos, y no quiero que mis hermanos estén sufriendo por un malentendido.

Po: malentendido dices? claro ahora besar a otra persona mientras estas de novio es un malentendido- los ojos de Víbora se abrieron como platos de sopa.

Vi: yo no lo sabía.

Po: claro que no, así que ahora puedes dejarme tranquilo?- se dio media vuelta, para esconder las lagrimas que se estaban formando en sus ojos- me voy a meditar, del a los demás que nos veremos luego- y sin esperar respuesta partió, dejando a una maestra muy enojada con su amiga, Po camino durante un largo rato, buscando un lugar tranquilo para pensar, pero no lo encontró dentro de la muralla, así que salió, pero era por un lugar distinto al por el cual habían entrado, camino mucho, hasta encontrarse con un gran árbol, el único en más de diez quilómetros a la redonda, el árbol estaba al frente de un lago, que reflejaba la luna, dándole al lugar un aspecto mágico, se sentó ahí, y cerro sus ojos pero su momento de paz fue arruinado.

He: hola Po.

Po: ya has molestado a todo los demás, y yo soy el último de tu lista- abrió sus ojos y los poso en la ramas del árbol donde Hedo descansaba, se le formo una pequeña sonrisa, Hedo era como su mejor amigo, era como si lo conociera de tal manera que ya con su presencia lo calmaba y le daba la paz para tomar las decisiones correctas, demostraba una gran sabiduría, comparable con la de la tortuga más sabia que había conocido, Hedo se dejo caer de la rama y se sentó junto a Po.

He: de hecho eres el segundo en mi lista- le mostro una pequeña sonrisa, y unos ojos pacíficos y suavizados por el tiempo, como un océano de tranquilidad- ¿cómo te sientes? ¿cómo estas tomando todo esto?

Po: como esperas, destrozado, traicionado, olvidado- su voz no tenía ninguna vacilación o emoción, las orejas de Hedo se bajaron, se sentía muy mal.

He: lo siento mucho pequeño, he dejado una gran carga, una muy pesada ti solo, debí haber pensado más las cosas, o al menos haberlo evitado, o haberte dado una mano.

Po: no te culpes por los errores de los demás, y además tú tienes muchas más cosas por las cuales preocuparte, para también culparte de que dos personas se separaron.

He: ya veo, Tigresa aun no hablo contigo

Po: qué? ¿de qué se supone que tenemos que hablar?

He: eso no me corresponde a mi decirlo, yo ya lo he explicado, ahora le toca a ella- Po giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba mirando Hedo, entonces la vio, parada a unos cuantos metros de ellos, Po podía jurar que bajo la luz de la luna parecía cien veces más hermosa de lo que lo era ya- nos vemos luego- y con estas últimas palabras desapareció a plena vista de todos "tengo que averiguar cómo demonios hace eso" pensó Po.

\\/

Tigresa se encontraba arrodilladla en el suelo, abrazando a Shifu, ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, no sabía cuántas horas habían pasado, ni cuantas lagrimas había derramado, pero por fin pudo recuperar ese lazo que tanto anhelaba, ese lazo padre hija que tanto deseaba, Shifu estaba decepcionado por haber sido perdonado, pero lo entendía a la perfección, Tigresa quería un padre después de todo, ella le había contado todo, desde la explicación de Hedo, hasta lo que había sucedido esa misma tarde con Thene.

MS: hija.

Ti: si Bába (en Chino tradicional significa padre, esa es la pronunciación)- se separo un poco del abrazo, pero aun no quería dejarlo ir, tenía miedo que sea solo un sueño.

Ms: creo que deberías tratar de explicarle a Po lo que me acabas de contar.

Ti: lo intentare, pero estoy seguro que me odia- las lágrimas volvían a formarse en sus ojos- debe creer que solo lo estuve usando.

MS: Tigresa, Po no haría eso, tal vez no quiera hablar al principio pero él no te odia, incluso me dijo que…- pero se detuvo, ya que no sabía si decirle o no.

Ti: que?- sus ojos brillaban como dos soles, y no sabía si eran por las lagrimas derramadas o por lo que estaba por decir, dejo escapar un pasqueño suspiro y continuo.

MS: el me dijo que terminar con una relación es muy distinto a dejar de amar a alguien- los ojos de tigresa se ampliaron.

Ti: te…tengo que encontrar a Po-al decir esto se separo y salió corriendo en cuatro patas, cruzo la muralla y la mitad del pueblo como un rayo, paso junto a un Tai Long que se despedía de Pesto.

TL: hey Tigresa- pero ella no se detuvo- que pasara?- tigresa siguió corriendo y se detuvo frente a sus amigos, pero al no encontrar a Po con su mirada hablo.

Ti: ¿dónde está Po?

Vi: ¿para que los buscas?- se notaba cierto enojo en su voz, Tigresa no entendió el porqué de la reacción e ignoro su tono de voz.

Ti: tengo que hablar con el de algo muy importante.

Vi: ¿cómo qué?

Ti: tengo que pedir disculpas- lo dijo con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, nadie entendía el porqué de cómo actuaba, mientras que en la cabeza de la maestra pasaba la siguiente frase una y otra vez "el aun me ama"

Vi: se fue por allá-apunto con su cola a donde anteriormente había conversado con Po, ella ni se despidió, simplemente salió corriendo, corrió, corrió y corrió salió del pequeño pueblo, cruzo la muralla, hasta que lo vio bajo un árbol, junto a Hedo, se freno a unos 20 o 30 metros de ellos, Po la miro y Hedo desapareció "tengo que averiguar cómo demonios hace eso" pensó la maestra, y se acerco caminando de forma tranquila a donde se encontraba Po.

Po:¿qué quieres?- su voz sonaba indiferente.

Ti: quiero hablar contigo, y solo te pido una oportunidad para explicarte.

Po: está bien- Tigresa no asimilo la respuesta que salieron de los labios del panda, ella esperaba que él se negara y que tuviera que dar algún argumento de porque se merecía una oportunidad.

Ti: qué?

Po: ya lo oíste, me pediste una oportunidad para hablar y eso te doy, ahora adelante- Tigresa tomo una gran inspiración y empezó a hablar, conto todo, no se guardo nada, conto lo que había pasado en la tarde, sus pensamientos de que Po la traiciono, su idea de venganza, las explicaciones de Hedo, todo; Po escucho atentamente cada palabra, perecía como si Tigresa estaba haciendo un recitado de memoria de todas las posiciones y técnicas del kung fu, Po se sentía lago mal después de todo el había sido el primero en meter la pata, una vez que Tigresa termino el hablo- yo lo siento- ella lo miro sorprendida.

Ti: lo sientes? Po, tú no tienes que sentir nada, esto es mi culpa, si me hubiera quedado solo cinco segundos más, nada de esto había pasado… Po yo quería pedirte disculpas… pero además quería volver-se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que había llorado y que estaba llorando ahora mismo.

Po: solo una pregunta, ¿sentiste algo cuando besaste a ese tigre?

Ti: no- la respuesta fue inmediata y clara, Po poso sus dos manos, una a cada lado de su rostro y la beso, el cual , tomo por sorpresa a la maestra, pero lo acepto gustosa y lo correspondió con alegría, pero así como vino se fue, a regañadientes lo dejo ir.

Po: y con este has sentido algo- Tigresa lo miro, sonrió, y le salto encima tirándolo al suelo y lo empezó a besar locamente; mientras tanto en la distancia se veía a un Hedo reposado sobre una gran roca, mirando la escena que brindaban los enamorados.

He: el amor de los jóvenes- una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, se levanto y decidió darles un poco de privacidad a los enamorados.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno que les pareció, espero que les haya gustado, y un agradecimiento especial YinYueMengxiang por no haberme matado jajaja, bueno ahora los agradecimientos:

only a shadow 23: bueno lo han solucionado, espero que te guste, que lastima yo que quería leer tu fic, y veo que has cambiado de nombre.

Yushi y Lucile: gracias, espero que te guste y bienvenida a este pequeño viaje.

YinYueMengxiang: no, no puedes matarme, creí que ya habíamos quedado de acuerdo, no te puedo decir nada de Misaian ya que sería arruinar el fic, y aquí está la explicación de Hedo.

IECS: no desesperes, el bien siempre triunfa, o eso dicen, pero debo decir que estoy feliz con el final.

ErickLsk: me alegra que te guste, y la verdad es que, le dedico casi todo mi tiempo libre, que no es mucho, pero no debes agradecerme a mi por eso, sino a mi cerebro que funciona de esta manera, así como lo leen ustedes, así lo redacta mi cerebro, y debo decir que muchas veces ni yo lo entiendo, espero haberte dado algunas pista de lo que les depara el futuro, y espero no haberlas escondido demasiado bien.

Anika Britania Hung Ga Kung Fu: me alegra ver que no te has perdido jajajaja… te dije que me envegaría, a por cierto he puesto un pedazo de la historia de Song, me pregunto si concuerda con lo que te imaginabas, y no creo también haberte despejado las dudas de que la relación entre Song y Misaian, bueno puedo decir que Po a sobrevivido y todos han tenido tiempo de explicar lo sucedido.

Eliza Jiao: bueno, me alegra ver que te gusto, sobre los errores algo todo lo posible pero siempre se me pasan algunos (muchos),y sobre los nombres no los pongo enteros por flojera^^U… y bienvenida a este pequeño viaje.

Bueno ahora las malas noticias, les quiero comunicar que el cuaderno en el cual escribía este fic se me a terminado, asi que no habrá nuevos capítulos hasta que me compre otro.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide sinsombra.


	8. Recuerdos del pasado, respuestas del fut

Hola, como están? Hoy hay capitulo nuevo, pero antes debo decir que según me han dicho este fic es parecido a otro, bueno, me gustaría que me den su nombre para agradecerle por su inspiración, y si en caso de que ese fic no lo haya leído, pues le agradezco también, y una disculpa por copiarle en caso de que lo haya leído ya, además daré una explicación más al finalizar el capitulo, ahora lo de siempre: disculpas por los errores de ortografía, y si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Recuerdos del pasado, respuestas del futuro.

][

Estaba amaneciendo y los maestros aun esperaban que volvieran Po y Tigresa de su charla, nadie sabio donde se habían ido, ni lo que estaba pasando, junto a ellos estaba Tai Long, y Lin, que parecía no importarle el retraso.

Vi: ¿por qué tardan tanto?- aun se podía escuchar el enojo en su voz.

MS: tranquila maestra, mi hija tiene mucho que contar- esas palabras hicieron que todos quedaran muros, Mantis que estaba en el hombro de mono le susurro.

Ma: el maestro Shifu acaba de llamar su hija a Tigresa- fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, Mono lo miro, y a los demás, todos tenia la misma cara de intriga, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue la pareja que se estaba acercando, ambos enamorados se pararon frente al grupo, eran Po y Tigresa, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue que estaban tomados de la mano, esto hizo que el cerebro de los furiosos restantes llegaran a la misma conclusión "nos perdimos algo realmente gordo" pero ya nadie podía articular palabra, pero lo que vieron en la cara de la maestra hacia estremecer a cualquiera que la conociera, ella esta sonriendo.

Po: nos vamos?- todos simplemente asintieron, fue lo único que pudieron hacer ante tales sucesos, comenzaron su viaje de regreso, y al igual que el viaje de ida, en la vuelta no se articulo palabra alguna, pero por motivos muy distintos, o por lo menos hubo silencio en la mayor parte del tramo; Po y Tigresa iban detrás de Lin Y Tai Long, al lado del resto de los furiosos, y detrás de ellos venia el maestro Shifu- dime Tai ¿cómo fueron las cosas?- el leopardo se estremeció ante al recuerdo, y se giro para hablar frente a ellos pero solo la cabeza ya que no quería detener el regreso.

TL: las cosas han salido bien, pero recuérdame que la próxima vez que me inviten a jugar mah jongg me niegue rotundamente.

Ti:¿a qué te refieres?

TL: bueno hable con el representante de los leopardos, su nombre es Pesto, mientras conversábamos me invito a jugar mah jongg, yo acepte para no ser descortés, además necesitaba todas las opciones para convencerlo, y gano, de una forma muy... emm como decirlo.

Ti: deshonrosa.

TL: así es- bajo la cabeza por vergüenza- pero al final todo salió bien, acepto ayudarnos- se mostro más animados.

Po: escuchaste eso gatita, pronto terminaremos con ese bastardo- Tigresa lo miro y sonrió, sus rostros se acercaron, estaban a punto de besarse cuando el personal de Oogway se coloco entre ambos evitando el contacto.

MS: guerrero dragón, te he dado mi bendición en esta relación que tienes con mi hija, pero no permitiré tales demostraciones de su amor, pido un poco de intimidad en el tema, no quiero ser testigo de tales actos, ha quedado claro- su voz era tranquila , a lo cual Po sonrió, miro a su maestro y asintió.

Po: quedara pendiente- le dijo a Tigresa al oído, esta había sido la gota que rebalso el vaso, según el punto de vista de los maestros.

Gr: esto ya está bien… que tal si nos explican lo que sea que nos hayamos perdido- Po, Tigresa y Shifu, lo miraron y sonrieron.

Ti: bueno se podría decir que he logrado arreglar algunos problemas pidiendo perdón- miro a Po con una sonrisa.

Po: no te culpes, ambos actuamos sin pensar.

MS: y yo pude arreglar la relación con mi hija y aun me queda algo pendiente- miro a Tai Long que estaba concentrado en el frente, o eso disimulaba para no mirar a su maestro padre, ya en este momento se habían detenido.

Li: hermoso momento emotivo, pero será mejor que regresemos al camino, no se ustedes pero yo deseo descansar- recibió una mirada de sí que has arruinado el momento; pero asintieron, todos deseaban saber los pormenores de lo sucedido pero tendría que esperar, y descansar, después de todo algunos prácticamente no habían dormido, pero Víbora no decidió dejar el tema a la ligera.

Vi: Po, que paso con lo que me contaste que ella hizo.

He: bueno Tercero y Segunda son los culpables de eso-Hedo estaba apoyado contra un árbol al costado del camino, tenia puesta su máscara, y su chaleco de combate de mangas largas de color negro, sus pantalones y guantes del mismo color que su chaleco; se podía ver como una mancha negra contra la madera.

Ti: pero eso no quita que hayamos actuado sin pensar.

He: todos tenemos esos arranques que nos generan los sentimientos, esas acciones que realizamos cuando los sentimientos nos dominan, o acaso nunca alguien actuó por sentimiento, o instinto, por un padres, o un amor, o algún familiar o amigo en peligro- Víbora enmudeció, recordó cuando su padre estaba en peligro ante ese gorila, cuando era una chiquilla, en su pueblo natal, que actuó por puro instinto, dejo que el miedo de perder a su padre la dominara, bajo su vista, Hedo tenía razón.

Po: Hedo, contigo quería hablar.

He: estaré gustoso de hacerlo, si dejas de llamarme por mi nombre, o acaso te debo recordad el porqué- PO soltó una pequeña risa, "fastidioso igual que su padre" pensó Hedo.

Ti: ¿de qué deseas hablar con él?

Po: quiero saber si esconde mas información- todos lo miraron confundido- He… digo nuestro amigo, sabía que del plan de segunda y tercero, pero no nos lo dijo- se mostraba tranquilo, todas las miradas se volvieron hacia Hedo.

He: no se los dije directamente, pero si les di los indicios suficientes, para que preguntaran, además si mal no recuerdo, les dije que dijeran a los demás sobre su relación, o yo me vería obligado a hacerlo.

Po: ¿cuándo fue eso?

Ti: me lo dijo a mí, fue cuando nos cruzamos en…- enmudeció, se dio cuenta que si decía donde se habían cruzado, llevaría a verías preguntas, que no quería contestar.

Po: como sea, a eso mismo me refiero, creo que igual que aquella vez, sabes más de lo que aparentas, y no nos lo has contado, quiero saber que es y el porqué no nos lo has contado- Hedo solo sonrió, o eso habían deducido ya que con la máscara les era muy difícil ver los rasgos de su rostro, y asintió, dejando a todos perplejos, ya que es difícil confiar en alguien que esconde información, pero él había salvado a Po de una muerte segura, que ganaba con este tipo de acciones.

He: estas empezando a tomar muy en cerio todo esto-todos tenían sus miradas llenas de duda- Po desea averiguar mas de nuestro enemigo, lo está tomando como se debe, desea saber más de él para encontrarse con la menor cantidad de sorpresas posibles- todos quedaron boquiabiertos, Po no era del tipo de personas que planeaban las cosas, del que pensaba distintas estrategias- lamentablemente hay cosas que no puedo contarle a todo el grupo, ya que tú posees algo que ellos no, eres un hermano e los lobos, y por ello acceso a mas información de la que crees, además no se los he dicho antes por dos motivos, primero, deseaba que hicieras esto que empezaras a buscar información y que descubrieras donde encontrarla, y segunda, en caso que eso no sucediera, buscaba el mejor momento para contártelo.

Mo: a que te refieres con eso de acceder a más información por ser un hermano de los lobos.

Po: bueno en eso yo puedo dar explicación, cuando los lobos me llamaron hermano por primera vez, me dijeron que si los comprendía era uno de ellos, pero solo me dieron para comprender uno de sus secretos, según les entendí, existen más, los cuales los guardan por algunas cosas que aun no llego a comprender, lo que él quiere decir es que existen más secretos relacionados con esto- Hedo asintió- ¿cuánto tenias pensado que sería el mejor momento para decírmelo?

He: te lo iba a decir más tardar hoy, pero me alegra ver que te has dado cuenta antes de eso; pero antes hay dos cosas que debes hacer si mal no recuerdo.

Ma: vamos, no molestes de nuevo con eso- se veía muy molesto.

Po: está bien ¿cuáles son esas obligaciones pendientes?- Hedo volvió a sonreír.

He: Tu ya lo sabes- Po lo miro fijamente, y capto el mensaje- tarde o temprano tenias que hacerlo.

Po: está bien pero luego de eso espero explicaciones.

He: las tendrás.

][-][

"donde demonios estará" Tigresa estaba parada en medio de la habitación de Po, mirando su obra de arte por así decirlo, ya que había revuelto media habitación buscando el supuesto regalo que su enamorado le había dicho que había escondido, le dijo que si lo encontraba antes de que volviera de hablar con su padre le daría otro regalo mas, esto es lo que la había llevado a Tigresa a actuar como una niña infantil jugando a la búsqueda del tesoro; mientras tanto a unas pocas habitaciones de distancia, se encontraban Po y Chin conversando, sentados uno frente al otro, en donde trabajaba casi siempre Chin; estaban tratando de forjar una relación padre-hijo, algo difícil de hacer, ya que más de una vez parecía la conversación entre dos extraños.

Ch: y así fue como logramos escapar del ataque de Shen, pero eso es una cosa distinta, dime, que hay de ti y tu madre, ¿cómo lograron sobrevivir?

Po: logre e realidad- bajo su mirada con tristeza- ella se sacrifico por mi-Chin se levanto, se acerco, y lo abrazo.

Ch: siento mucho haberte traído esos recuerdo a la mente… y será mejor que te vayas a preparar, después de todo debes ir al campamento de los tigres- Po parecía algo confundido y alarmado.

Po: pero que hay de nuestra conversación- Chin lo miro a los ojos, dándole una mirada muy especial, esa mirada típica, llena de sabiduría que solo un padre le da a su hijo.

Ch: se perfectamente que ya tienes un padre, que te crio y amo, y por lo que veo lo hizo muy bien, y quizás te ha criado mejor de lo que yo y tu madre habríamos podido hacer, adema, puedo ver en tus ojos el miedo a suplantarlo, y yo tampoco deseo hacerlo, no quiero quitarle su hijo, ahora ve y prepara tus cosas-se le escapo una lagrima al panda viejo, Po lo abrazo, o mejor dicho, correspondió su abrazo y se despidió, sus ojos se veían bridáoslos por las lagrimas que acechaban por salir, era extraño, pero después de todo Chin lo comprendía como un padre; salió al pasillo, podía sentir cono todo se tranquilizaba, era como si sus miedos de perder a su padre adoptivo desapareció, caminaba tranquilo rumbo a su habitación, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, para poder oír a Tigresa revolviendo toda la habitación, una leve sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y toco su bolcillo revisando que aun tenía el regalo de tigresa, seguramente lo mataría cuando se entere, que gasto media mañana buscado el regalo, sin saber que él lo llevaba consigo todo ese tiempo, al entrar se la encontró de espaldas buscando en su futón, la habitación era un desastre, sin mencionar que su colchón estaba en el balcón justo en ese momento.

Po: QUE PASO AQUÍ, ACASO UN HURACAN- su vos no sonaba enojado, ni molesto, tampoco tranquilo, sino sonaba como si estuviera divirtiéndose.

Ti: ¡PO!- automáticamente trato de separarse del futón, lazando un juego de sabanas al aire, pero no había calculado que caería sobre su cabeza, tapando sus orejas pero dejando a la vista sus ojos y una cálida y hermosa sonrisa, esa imagen le pareció muy bella, pero no pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse por el desastre que era su habitación, además de la cara de Tigresa, quien se quito la sabana de inmediato.

Po: jajaja…. Veo que aun no lo has encontrado- fue mas una afirmación que una negación, aun así la maestra respondió.

Ti: no- se notaba algo triste- pero me dirás donde esta, verdad?- se alegro de inmediato.

Po: depende, que saco yo a cambio- Tigresa se acerco, coloco sus brazos alrededor de él, y le dio un tierno beso, ambos serraron sus ojos para disfrutarlo más- me parece justo- dijo una vez de haberse separado de sus labios, bajo su mano y de su bolcillo saco el collar que tenia la medalla del ying y el yang con una pepita de diamante en el medio, Tigresa había quedado sorprendida por la belleza del collar , simplemente se dio vuelta para que se lo colocara, Po lo hizo gustoso.

Ti: es hermoso.

Po: nada comparado con tu belleza- ahora tigresa cayó en cuenta de algo.

Ti: espera, tú lo tuviste siempre contigo? eso no es justo, así nunca lo iba a encontrar- puso una cara que solo las niñas pequeñas ponen cuando hacen berrinches.

Po: jajaja…. Tigresa, te dije que el regalo estaba escondido, pero nunca te dije cuales eran los parámetros de búsqueda- Po sonrió nuevamente. Con su típica sonrisa, pero esa tenia lago de especial, ya que era la que siempre usaba para escaparse de los castigos de Shifu, aunque nunca le funciono, hasta hoy, Tigresa lo miro y lo beso de nuevo, pero fueron interrumpidos en medio del beso, una molesta interrupción según el punto de vista de la maestra.

He: veo que has cumplido tu parte, Po- ambos maestros se giraron al balcón, encontrándose con el lobo de ojos azulados, recostado en el colchón que aun se encontraba en el balcón, el ya no tenía su máscara puesta, Tigresa le dedico una mirada de odio, con el único su forma de ser fue con Po y su Padre, pero para los desconocidos, seguía siendo la maestra radical de kung fu, según el punto de vista de Po, el cual asintió ante el comentario de su amigo- bien, si deseas, creo que este sería el momento ideal para dar las explicaciones que tanto deseas, por cierto, bonito collar Tigresa, cuídalo, debe ser una reliquia muy antigua- sonrió.

Po: las explicaciones pueden esperar.

He: supuse que dirías eso, por mi estaría bien, estaré en el patio para cuando termines, lo único, no hagan mucho ruido, después de todo ya han dormido junto, no faltaría poco para pasen a otro nivel- esto hizo que ambos se sonrojaran, pero no pudieron decir argumento alguno, ya que había desaparecido.

Ti: algún día de estos, lo matare.

Po: primero déjame averiguar como hace eso y luego podrás hacerle todo lo que quieras- se notaba en su voz, su tono cómico característico-en que estábamos- eso fue lo único que dijo antes de ser callado por un par de labios.

][-][-][

Misaian se encontraba sentado en su trono mirando a su futón, el cual estaba en una habitación paralela a la cual se encontraba, pero estaban comunicadas por una amplia puerta, sobre su futón se encontraba a una Song la cual dormía totalmente enrolladla con las sabanas, su habitación estaba más iluminada a diferencia de la sala del trono, de repente se escucho la puerta del otro lado abrirse y una silueta entro, era extraño la habitación estaba casi oscura en su totalidad, a no ser por una pequeña vela que se encontraba a la distancia, lo extraño era que cada vez que el venia aquí las velas perdían su fuerza.

Qu: llamo señor.

Mi: así es Quinto, necesito de tus servicios.

Qu: ¿qué desea, señor?

Mi: quiero que mates a todos los amigos del guerrero dragón y de la maestra Tigresa, y una vez hecho eso quiero que los obligues a unirse a mi causa-Quinto gruño- y quiero que lo Hagas hoy mientras están en la ciudad de Agatesing- fue solo un simple parpadeo, en el cual la única vela fue apagada, pero se podía ver un gran destello plateado, un destello de una katana, que estaba justo en el cuello de Misaian, y la cara de Quinto muy cerca de la suya.

Qu: yo me encargare de que ambos se unan, pero lo hare a mi manera, nuestro trato fue para que no te hiciera daño, no para recibir tus estúpidas ordenes- luego de esto enfundo su catana, dio media vuelta y salió por la misma puerta que había entrado, serrándola de un portazo.

Mi: no cambiaras nunca, me pregunto cómo harás para lograr tu objetico esta vez- se levanto de su trono y si dirigió nuevamente hacia su futón, se acostó junto a Song, quien dormía boca abajo dejando toda su espalda descubierta, Misaian empezó a acariciar su espalda de un lado al otro, haciendo que esta emita un leve ronroneo, haciéndola despertar, levanto su mara de la almohada, miro sus ojos rojos, y sonrió.

So: vienes por la segunda ronda.

][-\\/

¿?: vamos, porque esta así- era una voz femenina.

¿?: tú no lo entenderías- era una vos masculina.

Femenina: que no entendería que eres un animal tontito.

Masculino: créeme es difícil, además ¿cuántos años tienes?

Femenina: los mismos que tu animalito tonto- se notaba cariñosa en su voz- y como veras tengo tiempo de sobra para entenderte.

Masculino: sabes que, me caes bien.

\\/

Po estaba caminando en el patio, buscando a Hedo, era cerca de media tarde, ya había almorzado con sus amigos y ahora estaba más allá de donde los guardias sabían realizar su vigilancia, si algo sabia de Hedo, era que no le gustaba mostrarse en público, prefería ser visto por unos pocos, los cuales estaban a su elección; pudo verlo a la distancia apoyado contra un árbol, podía ver como la vegetación cambiaba ligeramente, demostrándole que estaba fuera de los perímetros del parque, el tenia los ojos serrados como si estuviera durmiendo, o meditando en un estado muy profundo, era extraño era la primera vez que lo podía ver algo antes de empezar a hablar, normalmente era el que los veía a los otros antes.

Po: amigo-Hedo abrió sus ojos.

He: veo que has terminado, te has tomado tu tiempo- se acomodo mejor.

Po: no hicimos nada de lo que insinúas.

He: jaja lo sé, me caes bien.

Po: bueno, estoy aquí para que me expliques, luego de eso me voy al campamento.

He: ¿hoy mismo iras?

Po: si ¿por qué?

He: por nada, entonces, pero por donde quieres que empiece.

Po: qué tal si me explicas todo desde el principio.

He: está bien, pero será mejor que te sientes, esto será largo- Po cumplió con su petición, quedando uno frente al otro- bueno si comenzamos del principio, convendría comenzar por contarte cómo fue que los lobos llegaron aquí, te dije que los lobos estábamos aquí desde que hace mocho, pero hubo alguien antes que nosotros.

Po: que tiene que ver esto conmigo, además tu habías dicho que los lobos están aquí desde que las plantas crecen en esta zona.

He: tranquilo guerrero dragón, cada cosa explicada a su debido momento; estos que estaban antes que nosotros, fueron quienes nos trajeron aquí, para conservar sus conocimientos y… secretos, los que nosotros ahora trasmitimos de generación en generación, todo y cada uno de nuestros conocimientos les pertenece, después de todo ellos estaban mucho más desarrollados que nosotros, somos simple peones que se trasformaron en reyes.

Po: ¿quiénes son ellos? y ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

He: tranquilo Po, todo llegara a su debido tiempo…. Nosotros lo llamamos Shàngdì.

Po: Dios.

He: así es, ellos eran como Dioses para nosotros, nuestra fuente de sabiduría, ellos nos eligieron a nosotros, pero el porqué es incierto, pero si sabemos cuál era su objetivo, era mantener vivos sus conocimientos, y sus secretos, protegerlos de quienes los buscan para el mal.

Po: ¿pero quiénes eran los Shàngdì y porque no están más aquí, acaso sabían de su final?

He: ¿por qué no están aquí?- parecía que probaba en su boca dicha pregunta- bueno, tener tal poder, involucra tener muchos enemigos, para están tan desarrollados, no vieron cual era su fallo, no permitían otra forma de pensar, eso los llevo a la perdición cuando se desato la guerra, así es una guerra, eran muy pocos para superar a sus enemigos, que aunque eran menos desarrollados, eran más en cantidad, y sus corazones estaban corrompidos por la oscuridad, por eso buscaron una nueva cadena, que corrija sus errores, y que mantenga vivo su legado, no sabemos porque fuimos nosotros, aquí, donde están habitando pacíficamente pandas, tigres, leopardos y lobos, fue donde se desato la última guerra, aquí fue donde nuestros guías cayeron derrotados, esa batalla arraso con todo este lugar dejando que la vegetación renazca, bajo la vista de un nuevo protector, pero no perdieron si llevarse a casi rodo el mal de este mundo, a casi todos sus enemigos, algunos de sus enemigos quedaron, pero desaparecieron creyendo que los secretos de nuestros Shàngdì se fue con su muerte… ahora nosotros lo protegemos y nos vemos obligados a vivir aquí hasta que otra cadena nos suplante, pero ahora nuestros secretos se ven asechados por Misaian, la pequeña junta, que realizan para conversar a quienes piensan distinto ,se reúnen buscan la forma de eliminarlo.

Po: aun no contesta quienes eran los Shàngdì.

He: te recuerdo por tercera vez, que tengas paciencia, pero te lo diré si eso es lo que te apetece saber, pero esto sucedió hace barios cientos de años, y nosotros no queríamos que se olvidaran de nuestros maestros, así que creamos leyendas, y las repartimos por toda China, y la gente ajena a nuestros conocimientos, y nuestras experiencias vividas, los llamaron Dragones- Po quedo sorprendido.

Po: ¿existieron los dragones?

He: así es, ellos fueron los protectores de este mundo, ellos pasaron el conocimiento para erradicar el mal, incluso tu rollo del dragón posee una de sus formas de entrenar, pero no sé como llego a tus manos, y no me importa, ya que tal vez ellos mismo planearon que eso pase, o el destino te eligió por tu buen corazón para eliminar el mal, que ellos no podrán eliminar ya que no están aquí- se levanto y se coloco su máscara- creo que será mejor que te vayas, tus amigos te deben estar esperando- Po asintió y se retiro, aun tenia preguntas, pero Hedo ya no se las podía responder, camino durante barios minutos, repasando en su mente cada palabra que Hedo le había dicho; al llegar seca de la salida pudo escuchar la voz de su amada y se pregunto qué pasaba.

Ti: como que no sería prudente ir hoy- Po llego, en el grupo se encontraban los cinco furiosos, Lin, Tai Long, con su esposa, Ren, y su maestro.

Po: ¿qué pasa?

Gr: dicen que deberíamos ir hoy al campamento de los tigres.

Po: ¿por qué?

Li: porque hoy hay un festival muy especial para los tigres en dicho campamento.

Vi: me encantan los festivales, adamas no le veo nada de malo ir.

Li: dudo que este sea parecido a alguno que hayas visto antes.

Vi: por?

TL: está bien, vayamos, seguro no habrá problema, Lin le clavo una mirada de pocos amigos.

Mo: y porque vendrá ella- señalo a Ren.

Re: bueno no quiero que nadie me quite a mi marido- dijo don una sonrisa, a lo que todos se preguntaron el porqué de esa frase.

Li: está bien vamos, pero no quiero ni una pregunta durante el viaje- todos asintieron, así empezaron su viaje, entre charlas, chistes, nadie quería preguntarle el porqué de la frese de Ren, y tampoco deseaban acordarse de Misaian, querían desconectarse de la misión por un rato, así fue hasta que entraron al un bosque, y empezaron a tornarse un poco más serios, al llegar a un pequeño claro que junto al sol de la media tarde, el que resplandeció una imagen que no esperaban, eran unos tres tigres machos luchando contra tres tigres hembras, era una pelea reñida, Lin decidió interrumpir.

Li: disculpen caballeros- todos detuvieron sus peleas- estoy buscando a Eco, el representante de los tigres, me podrían decir dónde está.

Tigre macho 1: creo que estaba tratando de cortejar a una tigresa en el rio- rodos los tigres mantenía la posición de pelea, esperando que terminaran de hablar para continuar con su combate.

Tigre hembra 1: oi que es poca cosa para el- estaba hablando mas para los otros tigres que para ellos.

Tigre macho 2: seguro que solo la quería para hoy.

Tigre hembra 2: estoy segura que nunca se casara.

Tl: muchas gracias por sus pensamientos, ahora si nos disculpan- continuaron su camino, dejando a los tigres que volvieran a su pelea, Ren ahora se había apoderado del brazo de Tai Long, como si quisiera decir que era suyo; llegaron hasta el rio, el cual tenía casa de los dos lados, y tenía un puente que una un lado con el otro, pero lo que más llamo la atención fue que todos los tigres estaban luchado, eran machos contra hembras, en ese momento unos tigres y tigresas, se pararon y clavaron sus miradas a Lin y Tigresa.

Li: espero que estés lista para pelear, si no quieres separarte de Po tan rápido.

Ti: a que te refi- pero fue detenida ya que una de los tigres la ataco, logro bloquearlo, poniendo sus brazos en forma de cruz.

Re: se refiere al a tradición del festival, que acaso nunca te la han contado- pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que la maestra se encontraba inmersa en una peligrosa pele, no por las heridas físicas, sino por lo que se jugaba si perdía.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bien, que les pareció? Espero sus comentarios, ahora los agradecimientos especiales:

IECS: nunca dije, lo que pasaba en las escenas no mencionadas, eso lo dejo para la imaginación de cada uno.

YinYueMengxiang: bueno he aquí la respuesta a todas tus preguntas, y tal vez las próxima jugada de Misaian sea más peligrosa que la primer, jajaja.

tigresaxpo451: he aquí el capitulo jajajaja, espero que te haya gustado.

Bolttens : hemos aquí el capitulo, y me alegra actualizar, tal vez por eso lo hago tan seguido.

ErickLsk: bueno, Víbora ya no está enojada, y la reconciliación fue rápida por dos motivos, uno soy un fan tixpo, segundo así lo demanda el fic, además de que será uno corto, en cuanto al cruce entre Misaian y Po, aun se verá en que afecta en el futuro.

DannyNeko: bueno no se he leído ese fic aun pero, no descartes la posibilidad de que este fic sea parecido a otro, en cuanto a la palabra Baba, puedo decirte que he leído unos diez fic que la usan, ya me haré tiempo para leer "Eye of the Dragon" pues todavía no lo leí, pero si he leído el pergamino secreto, y debo decir que esta muy bueno, lástima que hace mucho que no actualiza.

Bueno nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Se despide sinsombra.


	9. Festival, lucha entre dos sombras

Hola, bienvenidos, estamos aquí con el capitulo numero nueve, he estado intentando pensar como mejorar el personaje de Tigresa, hacerla mas "radical" según Po, espero sus comentarios, para saber si cambio en algo, además pido disculpar porque he escrito mal el nombre de Tai Lung en todos los capítulos, y agradezco por su corrección ErickLsk, bueno empecemos pero antes lo de siempre: si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar. Y espero que lo disfruten.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Festival, lucha entre dos sombras.

][

Hera la cuarta o quinta pelea de la cual salía Tigresa, habían perdido unas dos horas ya, por dichas peleas, era extraño, ya que a medida que se acercaba la noche, las peleas de su alrededor iban desapareciendo, estaban cerca de la media tarde, Tigresa y Lin regresaron con el grupo.

Ti: muy bien, quiero una maldita explicación, y la quiero ya- estaba muy molesta, ya que cuando terminaba con cada pelea, pedía una explicación pero siempre pasaba lo mismo.

TL: lo que sucede es que…- pero fue cortado igual que todas las otras veces, esta era la tercera consecutiva y ya empezaba a enojarse, odiaba que lo cortaran cuando tenia que hablar, esta vez fue un tigre blanco, tenia alrededor de cuarenta años, el cual le había dado una patada giratoria a la maestra, quien la detuvo sin mucho esfuerzo, colocando su pata justo al frente de la patada deteniéndola, agarrándolo por el pie y lanzándolo hacia el otro lado.

¿?: vaya, eres muy fuerte- Tigresa estaba a punto de responder de una forma muy grosera, se le notaba en la cara, pero Lin se adelanto a contestar.

Li: ECO- fue prácticamente un grito- demonios, no estas algo viejo para cortejar a chicas tan jóvenes- se lo dijo con cierto sarcasmo y una sonrisa en su rostro, la reacción en Eco demostraba que eran grandes amigos, hasta un ciego se podría dar cuenta; Eco miro a Lin de pies a cabeza, como si viera un vicho que no había visto hace mucho.

Ec: POR DIOS, Lin, eres tú? mírate cuanto has crecido- luego su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a una cana poco comprensible, como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría- espera, no me digas que… que esta es tu novia- esto tomo a Tigresa con la guardia baja, y estaba totalmente desentendida, de porque este tigre creía que Lin era su novio.

Po: de hecho es mi… es mi novia- lo dudo al decirlo, ya que no sabia exactamente si Tigresa quería decirlo a todo el mundo, se lo había dicho a sus amigos si, pero eso no involucraba que ahora cambiaria, a una Tigresa muy amable, después de todo la amaba tal y como era- y de hecho, no somos de aquí, le importaría explicarnos que es lo que sucede- Eco se tomo su relación con tanta naturalidad, al parecer la relación entre distintas razas pasaba muy seguido por estos lugares.

Ec: ah, entonces quieren decir que no conocen el festival, del festival de la unión, del famoso" festival de la lucha entre las dos sombras".

MS: la verdad? no.

Li: Eco, estamos aquí, porque tenemos que debatir temas importantes.

Ec: Lin, déjalos que sepan las historia, después de todo quieren explicaciones.

Li: esta bien, pero será de camino a un lugar mas privado, ya que los temas que trataremos son delicados.

Ec: hecho-todos comenzaron a caminar junto con Eco, mientras veían como iban terminando las últimas batallas- bueno este festival proviene de una antigua tradición, como sabrán los tigres contamos con una gran fuerza, una cantidad muy sorprendente, en la antigüedad la fuerza era todo para los tigres, todo se debatía por ella, poder, liderazgo; entre otras cosas, y por ser algo tan importante, como el dinero, hizo que hubiera clases sociales entre los tigres, antes se creía que si dos tigres débiles se unan darían una cría débil, por eso se empezaron a separar las supuestas razas fuertes de las débiles; algunos tienen su pueblo dividido en ricos y pobres, nosotros nos habíamos dividido en fuertes de débiles, pero estoy dando demasiadas explicaciones, y me estoy yendo por las ramas; la cuestión de este festival es festejar el amor.

Mo: que tiene que ver eso con su fuerza.

Ec: bueno, el festival hace honor a una hija de una raza fuerte, una de las razas más fuertes que podía haber en esa época, pero se había enamorado de un chico, el cual pertenecía a una rama débil de los tigres, el cual también se había enamorado de ella, pero por su diferencia de fuerza era tal que su unión estaba prohibida, según todos, eso no era ético, pero lo que nadie sabía es que ser fuerte o débil no dependía de sus padres, sino de la naturaleza quien decidía como debía crecer cada tigre, el caso de este tigre fue crecer fuerte, más fuerte de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar, era tan fuerte como cualquier tigre de la supuesta rama alta, o de la alta sociedad, como los llamaban algunos, pero nadie lo creía, o no lo quería creer, la cuestión es que estos dos chicos se amaban tanto que formularon un plan para demostrar que tan fuerte era el chico, y así poder legitimizar su unión, el plan era luchar, y así lo hicieron, esa noche lucharon sin importar su rango, su nombre, su apellido, su fuerza; lucharon como dos sombras en la oscuridad, movidos únicamente por su amor, esa noche le demostró a todo el pueblo una verdad que cambio a los tigres para siempre, demostró que tan fuerte era; por lo tanto desde entonces en esa fecha se celebra el festival de la lucha de dos sombras, el cual tiene como objetivo unir a dos tigres que se aman, demostrar que son merecedores de su amor, y demostrar que para amar no importa su rango, su trabajo, o quien es, solo demostrarle al otro que puede confiar que su pareja lo defenderá o ayudara cuando lo necesite- nadie sabía cómo ni cuándo, pero se encontraban dentro de una pequeña casa, no se habían percatado cuando habían entrado, no querían interrumpir el relato, pero en la pequeña casa no había ni espacio para caminar, porque esta estaba llena de adornos- pero celebramos las peleas a la tarde, porque la noche nos da mejor ambiente para festejar, festejar por las parejas que ya se han formado… me imagino que el hijo de Chin se debe sentir orgulloso, ya que seguramente su novia tuvo muchas combates por su amor- ambos se pusieron al rojo vivo, pero a Po fue al único que se le noto.

Po: como sabes que soy hijo de Chin.

Ec: bueno, eres igual a el, y oí por ahí que su hijo había aparecido, no me costo mucho unir los cabos.

Li: muy interesante, pero que tal si vamos al tema que nos compete.

Ec: y cual será ese?

MS: hemos venido de muy lejos para acabar con un enemigo que los asedia por así decirlo.

Li: buscamos aleados para enfrentarnos a MIsaian- el rostro de Eco se puso serio, y Ren no pudo evitar temblar al oír ese nombre, era la primera vez que escuchaba a quien se iban a enfrentar, Tai Lung nunca le había dicho nada, siempre decía que eran para vivir mejor, algo que le hizo enojar, solo un poco.

Ec: esta bien, cuenten conmigo, y con todos los tigres.

Mo: tan fácil?

Ec: he perdido a muchos amigos por ese maldito bastardo… y ustedes vienen aquí y me dan la oportunidad de vengarme, y como yo, seguro todo el pueblo estará de acuerdo, solo tengo una petición.

Ti: ¿cuál es?

Ec: háganlo sufrir- al principio todos dudaron si responder a eso, pero barias personas del grupo tenían pensado hacerlo, tenían pensado hacerlo sufrir se lo pidieran o no; pero al fin de cuentas todos asintieron, y dieron por terminado el tema, Eco volvió a su aspecto alegre, como si deseara olvidarse de sus preocupaciones- ahora que hemos terminado con este tema, porque no se quedan al festival,.

MS: no queremos molestar en sus tradiciones.

Ec: por favor, seria un honor que se quedaran- todos se miran, era claro que querían quedarse, pero esperaban la decisión de su maestro.

MS: esta bien, pero será solo un momento- "algo me dice que lo voy a lamentar" ; todos asintieron felices por la elección de su maestro, salieron de la pequeña casa y se encontraron con un pueblo completamente adornado para el festival, pequeños faroles rojos colchados en las casas, grandes adornos florales, habían tigres por todos lados, y cada uno vestía como quería, mientras algunos vestían con ropa casual, y otros tenían vestimentas muy elaborados, Po invito a Tigresa a dar un paseo, el cual acepto gustosa, lo mismo sucedió con Grulla y Víbora, también fue el caso de Tai Lung y Ren, Mono y Mantis se fueron a los juegos, por una apuesta de quien era el mejor derribando botellas, o quien sacaba el premio mas grande.

Ec: jajaja los jóvenes y su amor, recuerdo esas bellas épocas.

MS: si, que rápido crecen.

Ec: alguno es hijo suyo?- se mostraba algo integrado.

Ms: de hecho tengo dos, Tai Lung y Tigresa- dijo su nombre como si buscara que no confunda a Tigresa con ninguna de las otras mujeres que los acompañaban.

Ec: bueno, lo felicito, parece que a hecho un muy buen trabajo- el maestro Shifu soltó una carcajada.

Ms: si supiera lo que tuve que pasar para que llegara a reconstruir el lazo con ella, y aun me queda uno para arreglar.

Ec: bueno, que tal si hacemos un brindis.

Ms: un brindis?

Ec: si, brindemos por los lazos que hemos formado, ya sean afectivos o de guerra-se acerco a una mesa y le entrego una copa a Lin, una al maestro Shifu y una para el, el maestro olio el contenido y se dio cuenta al instante el contenido de esas copas "sake" -salud.

MS: salud.

Li: salud.

Ec: tengo una pequeña pregunta.

MS: si dígame.

Ec: si tuviera la posibilidad de saber quienes son los padres de su hija, aceptaría averiguarlo.

Li: no te estarás refiriendo a los…

Ec: si a los registros de nacimiento, mi pueblo los usa desde hace décadas- esto dejo congelado a Shifu, tenia la posibilidad de darle una información a Tigresa, que ella nunca imaginaba conocer.

MS: esta bien, pero como funciona eso.

Ec: se lo explicare de camino, dudo que si se quedaran solo un momento, tengamos tiempo suficiente para desaparecer y no llamar la atención.

Li: genial aquí vamos de nuevo.

][-][

Voz femenina: hey, espera- se escuchaba al a distancia, al parecer le estaba gritando desde hace dos cuadras.

Voz masculina: hey, como has estado? hace mucho que no te veía, vaya como has cambiado, te vez hermosa- la chica se sonrojo se oía en su voz.

Voz femenina: gracias- fu prácticamente un susurro casi inaudible, pero el chico lo pudo oír perfectamente-si, hace mucho que no nos vemos, odio cuando te vas a las misiones que duran mucho-se notaba algo triste y… nerviosa?- Bueno cono hace mucho que no nos vemos, y se acerca una fecha importante me preguntaba si… bueno como veras hay un festival en un campamento muy cerca de aquí, uno que da mi raza… y me preguntaba si… bueno quería saber su tu..

Voz masculina: si quiero ir?- la tigresa asintió, a lo cual el chico esbozo una sonrisa, se notaba felicidad en su tono de voz- oye, eres mi amiga desde que tengo memoria, seria un desagradecido si digo que no- al escuchar la palabra amiga la felina se sintió algo deprimida, el chico lo noto pero prefirió callar, por lo menos por ahora.

Tigre femenino: bueno tal vez esto cambie el punto de vista de nuestra amistad- se noto mas animada, a lo que el chico no llego a comprender su repentino cambio de humor, decidió cambiar de tema para no tensar el ambiente, ya que no le gustaba hacer eso, y menos con ella.

Voz masculina: entonces… a que hora te paso a buscar?

Tigre femenino: de hecho, tenía pensado ir ahora, de paso almorzamos allí.

Voz masculina: esta… bien- la duda lo invadía, conocía a su amiga desde hace mucho, pero ahora estaba actuando muy extraña.

][-][-][

Eral alrededor de las tres de la mañana cuando el grupo regresaba a Agatesing, el camino de regreso era entretenido, todo daban risotadas y tenían una charla muy animada, al parecer los efectos del sake le permitían una relajación, una que no pudieron darse los días anteriores, de lo tensa que se volvía la misión acá paso, todos caminaban de forma tranquila y despreocupada, todos menos Ren, pero no era por ningún tema en particular, sino que había tomado demasiado y se había quedado dormida en los brazos de Tai Lung, quien la carga en el estilo de novia para poder continuar con su viaje, todos veían como de vez en cuando le daba algunas miradas cariñosas a la pequeña durmiente, pero nadie quiso hacer alguna broma, por dos motivos, no querían arruinar el momento, y no sabían como lo tomaría el ex destructor de la aldea, el maestro Shifu iba mas adelante acompañado por LIn, y llevaba un rollo muy pequeño, nadie sabia que era, ni cuando lo había conseguido, pero no querían molestar con muchas preguntas así que decidieron sacar algún tema para conversar.

Mo: debo decir, que esos tigres si saben como divertirse.

Ma: ni que lo digas, nunca había visto a Grulla baila- un recuerdo apareció en la mente del abiar, fue cuando una esbelta tigresa anaranjada le pidió bailar, él no pudo negarse por dos razones, uno ella era muy hermosa, con una figura destacada y dos, tenia miedo de su reacción al decir que no, ya que conocía a Tigresa, y suponía que todos los tigres eran iguales, además que ante todo Grulla era un caballero; tras este recuerdo, las mejillas del maestro se enrojecieron de un rosa tenue, y en su pico se formo una pequeña sonrisa, pero había una persona que se encontraba muy enojada con esto, esta era la maestra Víbora, y estaba enfadada por motivos que solo Tigresa comprendía, ya que en una de sus antiguas charlas de chicas, como de decía Víbora, se le escapo que le gustaba el maestro Grulla, Tigresa quería decir algo para hacer callar a los otros maestros, pero otra cosa llamo su atención, y no solo la suya, sino también la del maestro Shufi y la de Lin, los cuales al parecer buscaban la fuente de un sonido inexistente, girando su cabeza de un lado al otro.

Li: esto esta muy tranquilo.

Ma: que esperabas, son las tres de la mañana.

TL: el dice, que al menos escucharíamos la briza entre las hojas, o algún otro sonido.

Ma: tal vez hoy no hay viento.

Li: eso es imp…- pero fue cortado por el ruido que llamo totalmente su atención, se escuchaba a la lejanía casi como si sucediera a unos kilómetros de distancia, el ruido era como si estuvieran quebrando las ramas de un árbol- que demonios es ese ruido- parecía hacerse un poco mas fuerte, se estaba acercando.

Ti: no lo se, pero sea lo que sea, se esta acercando- tomo una posición de lucha, al verla todos los demás la imitaron, a excepción de Ta Lung; en los últimos segundos el ruido paso de escucharse de una distancia de Kilómetros, a metros, estaba avanzando muy rápido, se escucho como la ultima rama se quebró, y una sombra choco contra un árbol al costado del camino, generando un potente ruido, todos serraron los ojos por el ruido, sea quien sea, había perdido la mitad de sus costillas allí, la sombra empezó a resbalarse por el tronco, dejándolo a la vista, era un lobo encapuchado, uno que todos conocían muy buen, el cual se quedo sentado en el piso, su traje, el cual siempre se encontraba impecable, ahora estaba hecho girones, desgarrado por muchos lados, mostrando su piel blanca, pero lo mas alarmante era su brazo, parecía prácticamente destruido, se veían grandes manchas de sangre, Hedo no le daba ningún movimiento, como si ya no lo sintiera como suyo; de ahí en mas todo parecía sano, Lin, quien era el que estaba mas cerca del impacto, estaba a punto de ir a ayudarlo, era sorprendente que alguien lograra hacer eso con Hedo, incluso que lo haya podido tocar ya era todo un merito, estaba por dar su primer paso cuando fue detenido de golpe por las palabras de Hedo, las cuales le daban alivio y al mismo tiempo confusión.

He: no te acerques… están en peligro sácalos a todos de aquí, yo les conseguiré algo de tiempo, solo sean rápidos, no se cuanto podre luchar en esta pelea de sombras- decía todo esto mientras usaba su brazo bueno y el árbol como apoyo para poder ponerse de pie, tal parece que ese golpe le había afectado, una vez parado su brazo izquierdo no se movía, tal parecía que se lo habían roto.

Tl: ¿quién… quien te hizo eso?- no podía evitar demostrar miedo en su voz, Hedo levanto la vista rebelando que tenia un ojo serrado, tal vez por la tierra, y lo miro a sus ojos, podía sentir su miedo, la luna le daba cierto aspecto lúgubre, pero su sonrisa era lo que le dio un aura de miedo, el brillo de la luz hacia brillar sus colmillos, los cuales parecían muy afilados, nadie podía entender porque sonreía, luego volvió su vista hacia el hueco que había hecho hace solo unos segundos.

He: Misaian, acaba de jugar su mejor ficha.

MS: te refieres a…

He: si, Quinto esta aquí- lo decía con cierto aire de suficiencia, como si estaba esperando desde hace mucho probar su fuerza con alguien de su nivel… o uno mayor que el suyo- ¡AHORA CORRAN!- todos estaban petrificados, pegados al piso, eran presas del miedo, algo que no les había pasado desde hace mucho, específicamente cuando se enfrentaron a Lord Shen por ultima vez, y Po los había salvado; Hedo tomo una posición de combate, algo vaga ya que no se encontraba en perfecto estado, y con una velocidad sorprendente se dirigía hacia el punto del cual había venido volando, dejando un rastro de polvo levantado tras de si, los maestros tardaron varios segundos en recobrar sus pensamientos, Lin fue el primero en hablar, e hizo ademan con su mano hacia adelante.

Li: vámonos, no desperdiciemos las heridas que Hedo se esta haciendo por nosotros- todo el mundo asintió y corrieron en su máxima velocidad, rumbo hacia Agatesing.

][-\\/

Chin descansaba en sus aposentos, mientras tomaba en una taza su té verde, estaba esperando que llegara su hijo con sus amigos, hasta hace algunos momentos se estaba divirtiendo, estaba jugando mah jongg con Hedo, pero este de buenas a primeras había desaparecido, lo cual era muy normal en el, pero cuando le toco mover Hedo no apareció, eso si estaba fuera de lo común, el nunca hacia esperar su movimiento, el siempre tenia el movimiento justo en el momento preciso, el nunca tardaba, los que tardaban eran sus oponentes, esto era algo que llamaba mucho su atención, ya que incluso el mas fuerte de sus filas caía ente el como mosca, y nada se interponía entre el y un juego de mah jongg, sea lo que sea que lo atrasaba, debía ser importante, decidió levantarse y salir a caminar, necesitaba que el tiempo pasara un poco mas rápido, y sentado, pensando que podría haber pasado, no lo hacia en lo absoluto, bajo a la planta baja,, decidió salir al patio, en donde se topo con una hermosa vista alumbrada por una bella luna, podía ver una que otra antorcha que recorrían los limites del patio, eran los guardias que patrullaban su palacio, detuvo el intento de conversar con alguno de ellos, ya que muy pocos dejaban de lado su titulo y conversaban sin vigilar sus palabras, sin abstenerse a dar opiniones porque no saben si el emperador esta de acuerdo con ellas o no, las charlas tranquilas eran casi imposibles mientras fuera emperador, le gustaba mas su antigua vida, en su antiguo pueblo, donde solo era un simple panda, que tenia una bella esposa y un hijo muy alegre, pero Lord Shen tenia que arruinar su vida, los recuerdos del ataque pasaron de forma fugas por su mente, asechando con recordarle el dolor y el sufrimiento que tuvo cuando todo había terminado, el recuerdo de sentirse solo, saco esos recuerdos de su cabeza, era una noche demasiado preciosa para malgastarla así.

Soldado: señor?- Chin se dio vuelta de forma repentina, y se encontró con uno de sus guardias, era un leopardo anaranjado, parecía lago joven, el lo había visto parado ahí y se acerco para procurarse que todo estaba bien, Chin, no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que hablo, podía verse en sus ojos cierta preocupación- ¿sucede algo?

Ch: no, todo esta bien, solo deseaba salir a caminar un poco- el leopardo se tranquilizo un poco, se armo de valor y decidió establecer una conversación mas simple con el ser mas importante para todos los pueblos.

Soldado: se encuentra preocupado por nuestros visitantes, verdad? bueno si me lo permite, me gustaría decir que nadie puede con Lin yTai Lung, si el enemigo sabe sobre ellos, se lo pensaran dos veces antes de atacarlos.

Ch: lo se- eso era otro de los temas que tanto le preocupaba, sabia que el enemigo, conocía casi todos sus movimientos, sabia que no dudaría en jugar su mejor carta, si su diversión y libertad dependen de ello tenia miedo que si sabia de Lin Y Tai Lung , sus dos mejores guerreros, estaban acompañando a los mejores luchadores de kung fu de toda China, seguramente que no dudaría en mandar a alguno de sus cinco parcas para darle caza, seguramente, jugaría sus mejores fichas en el tablero, " solo espero que en ese caso, Hedo actué por el bien d todos".

Soldado: entonces no tiene porque preocuparse, además le convendría regresar adentro- Chin lo miro desconcertado- son las tres de la mañana- asintió, regreso dentro del palacio, pero un ruido le llamo la atención, es cual provenía de la entrada principal, decidió investigar, al entrar en la sala, se encontró con cuatro furiosos, Tai Lung y el guerrero dragón, jadeando en el piso por el cansancio, intentado recuperar el aire por haber corrido diez kilómetros en tiempo record; junto a ellos estaban Tigresa, LIn y el maestro Shifu, quienes trataban de mantener su respiración normal, no querían demostrar cansancio, y una Ren, durmiendo en los brazos de su esposo, al parecer los efectos del sake fueron mas fuertes que el ruido del cual fueron presente hace solo unos minutos, la sala se encontraba iluminada de forma tenue, pero lo suficiente para que pudiera distinguir las figuras bajo el fuego de las velas.

Ch: buenas noches maestros, ¿qué a sucedido para que se retrasen así? y ¿por qué están tan cansados?- Lin decidió dar las explicaciones, "pero antes".

Li: Tai, lleva a Ren a descansar yo le explicare al señor Chin- Tai Lung asintió, se levanto como pudo y se marcho, nadie sabia lo que iba a pasar, solo esperaban no tener que dar sus vidas para detener a Quinto- bueno no retrasamos porque estuvimos en el festival mas importante de los tigres- parecía que trataba de retrasar lo inevitable, los ojos de Chin se abrieron de golpe.

Ch: lo siento, me había olvidado de eso, pero veo que escandes algo.

Li: Quinto…- noto que el panda no entendía porque lo nombraba- Hedo nos dio tiempo para huir, no sabemos como, ni cuando, pero Misaian mando a su mejor matón por nosotros, corrimos desde que Hedo nos lo ordeno- lo que tanto se había hecho realidad, pero un pensamiento invadió su mente.

Ch: ¿qué paso con el?

MS: no sabemos nada, no lo hemos visto desde que arremetió contra Quinto.

Ch: lo entiendo- bajo su vista estaba muy preocupado, por su amigo, fue su amigo mas leal desde que han venido aquí, pasaron varios minutos en silencio, nadie quería hacerlo sufrir, pero tenían que hacer algo en caso que las cosas no puedan salir como deben, necesitaban un plan de respaldo.

Ti: señor, no seria conveniente realizar algún preparativo, en caso de que Hedo cai… no logre vencer en el combate y Quinto se dirija hasta aquí.

Po: estoy de acuerdo, tenemos que prepararnos lo mejor que podamos con el tiempo que nos queda- Chin se lo pensó por un momento y asintió, "que el pierda en combate no significa que morirá, eso espero"

Ch: chin prepara todas las fuerzas disponibles que tengamos, estamos en alerta máxima- Lin asintió, y tomo posición de firme, y se inclino de forma respetuosa, cambio su papel de amigo a un Ciratun Morekio en cuestión de segundos.

Li: si señor- se dirigió a la puerta, pero todo el mundo se quedo congelado cuando una de las ventanas se abrió de un fuerte ventarrón apagando todas las velas de la sala, en ese instante se pudo ver gracias a la luz de la luna como una sombra entraba, la cual se poso en el medio de la sala.

¿?: eso ya no será necesario.

\\/

Tai Lung entro a su casa, era simple, paso la sala y entro a su habitación, llevaba a su esposa hasta su futon de dos plazas donde la recostó y la tapo, esta por salir cuando fue detenido por la voz de Ren.

Re: Tai…- estaba media somnolienta.

TL: que pasa querida.

Re: no te quedas?- esto le dolía; ya que no sabia si iba a vivir mañana, no sabia quien era el objetivo de Quinto, ni si Hedo era capas de vencerlo.

TL: lo siento preciosa… pero esta vez no podrá ser.

Re: por qué? pasa algo malo?- Tai Lung tendría que haber sospechado que esto levantaría sospecha, hacia desde dos años que eran inseparables, Tai Lung se sentó junto a ella, que aun permanecía acostada, le dio un beso e la frente, y la tapo mejor ya que al despertarse se destapo un poco con sus movimientos.

TL: no, no pasa nada- se sentía horrible, le estaba mintiendo a la persona que mas amaba, pero no lo demostraría, dormiría mas tranquila si era ignorante de los hechos- es solo que tengo que hacer algunas cosas, tu quédate y descansa, yo volveré dentro de un rato, podía sentir sus ojos grises que lo leían como un libro, esa era una de las tantas cosas por le gustaba de ella, pero deseaba que esta vez no pudiera ver su temor, pero tal vez vio la mentira en sus ojos por eso hizo la siguiente pregunta, una que hizo que una lagrima escapara del ojo dorado de Tai Lung.

Re: lo prometes?- dijo levantando su pata, Tai aprovecho el momento para limpiarse su lagrima y esbozo una sonrisa, agradeció a los dioses que la lagrima era tan pequeña que escapo a la visión de su esposa, apoyo su pada en la suya.

TL: lo prometo… ahora a dormir, que ya te has divertido mucho en el festival- Ren se acomodo mejor y cerró sus ojos. "que descanses" pensó antes de salir de la habitación, luego fue hasta una habitación paralela y entro, dicha sala parecía un laboratorio de alquimia, avanzo hacia un gran armario el cual abrió, y empezó a revolver entre las botellas, saco unos pequeños frascos de un contenido azulado "esperaba que nunca tendría que volver a beber esto de nuevo, pero quien sabe lo que puede pasar". Esa era una de las tantas medicinas de acción rápida que le había hecho su esposa, las empezó a tomar después de haber sido derrotado por Po, Ren le había preparado muchas, en caso que las necesitara en un futuro, por sus misiones de Ciratun Morekio, un recuerdo le vino a su mente, era cuando en una misión se había quebrado una pierna, le había obligado a quedarse en cama durante dos meces, una sonrisa volvió a su rostro, no pudo quejarse ya que lo estuvo atendiendo ella misma durante esos dos meces, cuidaba de sus heridas día y noche… y le hacia compañía, ella le había dado mucho y el solo le había dado dolores de cabeza, y lo sentía mucho por eso, pero ahora su nuevo hogar lo necesitaba, sus amigos lo necesitaban, y no permitiría que nadie destruya su pueblo, el había cometido el error de hacerlo con el suyo y lo lamentaba, pero ya no podía arreglarlo, así que salió como un rayo y cruzo todo el pueblo, al llegar al frente del palacio noto que nadie se había movido, esto era raro ya que a estas alturas algún preparativo tendría que haberse hecho, en caso de que Hedo no lo lograra, decidió entrar y al hacerlo noto que todas las velas estaban apagada, entro y se encontró con Lin de espaldas a la puerta temblando, y escucho una voz que le hizo apretar muy fuerte los pequeños frascos que llevaba consigo.

¿?: eso ya no será necesario.

TL: que demonios…- fue lo único que logro escapar de su boca.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno, que les pareció, ¿quien habrá ganado?¿han llorado con el momento de Tai Lung?, y además ya se que Tigresa no a tenido mucha participación en este capitulo, pero me gustaría saber si a cambiado un poco, bueno espero sus comentarios, pero antes:

IECS: bueno espero que ya hayas entendido el porque de sus peleas.

tigresaxpo451: bueno no lo he subido tan rápido al capitulo, y espero que la tradición te haya gustado.

Master PAO PT: bueno Tigresa a ganado, y no solo esa sino mas de una pelea jajaja… por cierto, bienvenida a este pequeño viaje, espero que lo disfrutes.

Ani Lawliet: bueno tigresa mantuvo su vista el averiguar que demonios era esa tradición, y bienvenido a este pequeño viaje, espero que lo disfrutes.

DannyNeko: bueno no precisamente el festival de la fertilidad, pero algo tiene que ver con el tema.

YinYueMengxiang: si creo que lo puse en ese papel, pobre Lin… bueno lamento decirle que en esta parte no hubo tanto Po Tigresa, espero que esta "explicación completa" del festival sea de tu agrado, yo en realidad no veo tantos secretos como tu dices jajaja.

ErickLsk: me alegra ver que aun te interesa, y gracias por corregirme, yo creía que se escribía "Long", y pido perdón por eso, y con esto espero no haberme pasado, y haberlo dejado tan sensible jajaja… bueno espero que la costumbre sea mas o menos la que has sacado en conclusión con el capitulo anterior.

PO Y TIGRESA POR SIEMPRE: bueno gracias por tus adjetivos, y espero no decepcionarse con el poco PoTigress que hay en este capitulo, pero prometo cambiar eso para el próximo capitulo, y como has pedido, te mandare un MP avisándote que el nuevo capitulo esta subido.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Se despide sinsombra.


	10. Reyes

Hola, como están? Estamos aquí para leer otra edición de "Destino o Estrategia", espero que la disfruten, pero tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones, primero encontraran una parte en donde hablo en primera persona, en ese momento ustedes son dicho personaje, por lo tanto pueden ver lo que él ve, pero no pueden verse a ustedes mismos, es solo una aclaración, y necesito que vean al mah-jongg como si fuera el ajedrez, sé que no es así, pero para que este capítulo tome sentido necesito que ustedes lo crean así, además de lo de siempre: si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar. Y espero que lo disfruten.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Reyes.

][

Todos tenían su vista puesta en el recién llegado, sus últimas palabras flotaban en el aire y el único ruido que se podía oír era el de sus pequeñas gotas cayendo al piso, tal vez era sudor o sangre, nadie lo sabía a ciencia cierta, la cifra se acerco a una de las tantas velas que había apagado al entrar y la encendió dejando que su llama se reflejara en un par de ojos azules, todos observaban al lobo blanco como la nieve, mejor dicho observaban todas sus vendas, ya que en donde minutos antes había una perforación en la tela de su traje, ahora se encontraba una venda, su brazo izquierdo se encontraba totalmente vendado y colgando bajo su cuello, gracias a otra venda el cual le cruzaba por el cuello, para poder dejar en una posición cómoda su brazo, nadie podía articular palabra, incluso Lin temblaba de la emoción, tal vez era porque Hedo había sobrevivido a un ataque de la Quinta parca, lo que normalmente significaba una muerte segura para quien lo haya visto; o tal vez porque si Hedo estaba vivo significaba que no tendrían que dar sus vidas, el lobo volvió su vista al pequeño grupo y le mostro una pequeña sonrisa, sus dientes tenían un pequeño tinte de rosa, pero en sus ojos se veía que algo no estaba bien, mostraba cierto dolor, pero estaba muy en el fondo, apenas visible en su rostro, el primero en salir de su trance fue Víbora, al escuchar nuevamente el goteo en el piso, que ahora si pudo interpretar de donde venia.

Vi: quítate el chaleco- todos quedaron sorprendidos, no era común que ella actuara por impulso, debía haber visto algo que estaba muy mal, a lo que Hedo simplemente sonrió de nuevo.

He: no quiero ofenderla maestra pero no es de mi tipo… además ni siquiera tuvimos una cita, esto hizo sonrojar a la maestra "este idiota toma todo para la broma o qué?" Tigresa decidió dar una mano.

Ti: Hedo, la maestra Víbora seguramente quiere ver si sus heridas están bien, y creo que sería prudente que sean revisadas- la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, al parecer no le gusto mucho esa idea, pero a regañadientes acepto, y comenzó a desabrocharse su chaleco, y dejo a la vista lo que nadie esperaba, su cuerpo estaba cubierto en un cincuenta por ciento de vendas y en un cincuenta por ciento de cicatrices, incluso la más llamativa era una que cruzaba casi todo su pecho, el cual se encontraba en buen estado, pero con todas esas cicatrices, nadie se daría cuenta de su físico, lamentablemente las hembras del grupo si, algo que le hizo actuar un poco más nerviosa a la maestra Víbora, otra cosa que llamo su atención fue que una de las vendas de su costado, estaba teñida en sangre, y era la que provocaba el goteo en el piso, lo bueno era que el resto de sus vendas se veían en perfecto estado - debes dejar de esforzar tu cuerpo… por lo menos hasta que te cures o te provocaras muchos daños- obligo a sentar a Hedo en el piso y le hizo una seña a Víbora para que se acercara y se encargara de sus heridas , en lo cual puso manos a la obra, aunque aun tenía un leve sonrojo y nerviosismo, por lo que Hedo dijo y porque estaba a punto de tonar su cuerpo, que a diferencia de cómo era siempre, Víbora nunca había atendido a otro guerrero que no sean sus amigos.

He: lo dice quien ya no siente nada en sus patas- lo dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro pero los oídos de la maestra lo captaron claramente "como demonios lo sabe" iba a hacer dicha pregunta pero su amiga pregunto primero.

Vi: ¿quién… quién te hizo estos vendajes?

He: yo… como se habrán dado cuenta, ir a un hospital seria ir en contra de mi función como fantasma.

Ti: eres un idiota, todo necesitan atención medica-Tai Lung se acerco y estaba a punto de tocar su brazo izquierdo cuando este lo detuvo.

He: NO LO TOQUES… está quebrado en dos lugares.

TL:¿cómo fie que…

Mo: paso?

He: bueno eso me paso por estar desprevenido.

Ma:¿cuándo?

He: bueno, fue justo antes de morderlo.

Po:¿lo mordiste?

He: cuando luchas por la vida, haces cosas que nunca pensaste hacer.

Vi: bueno, a decir verdad estos vendajes están muy bien hechos.

He: gracias.

MS:¿cómo fue que…

He: me salve?- era extraño sabía exactamente lo que pensaba cada uno, y contestaba sus preguntas para saciar su curiosidad- la verdad es que aun no lo sé, solo sé que le había quitado su máscara y desapareció, al parecer es más importante mantener su secreto que matarme.

Ch: has conseguido algún dato importante.

He: es muy bueno con las katanas, de ahí en más nada, recomiendo que le enseñen a Po a usar una, y que sea tu mejor instructor- Tigresa se mostro molesta ante esto.

Ti: ¿por qué tiene que ser Él?

He: porque él posee unos conocimientos especiales, que al igual que a mí, le dará ventaja en el combate- todos recordaron el secreto que le habían dicho a Po cuando fueron a aliarse con los lobos.

Po: a todo esto quien es el mejor en el uso de la catana.

Li: yo.

He: me gustaría seguir con la conversación, pero- se levanto y se coloco su chaleco, algo que no le costó tanto como todos esperaban- necesito descansar- todos concordaron que era lo mejor, después de todo eran las tres de la mañana.

Ch: Hedo tiene razón, mañana seguiremos con esto, ahora todos vayan a descansar- todos fueron para sus habitaciones, Lin y Tai Lung salieron del palacio, para ir cada uno a sus respectivas casas, podía sentir como una gran tención se dispersaba, como se les levantaba un gran peso de sus hombros, los Furiosos junto con Shifu, marchaban hacia sus habitaciones, caminaban tranquilos por el pasillo, y cada uno fue entrando a sus habitaciones, Po era el único que tenía su habitación, mas apartada de la de sus amigos, ya que era el hijo del emperador, caminaba cansado, al parecer el día había tomado mas de el de lo que creía, podía sentir una mescla entre felicidad y terror, felicidad porque, había logrado bailar con Tigresa en el festival, además que iba a aprender a luchar con una de sus armas favoritas, después de las shuriken, pero tenía terror, porque tal vez Hedo no se dio cuenta pero indirectamente le dijo que Po seria quien tendría que enfrentarse a quinto, el mismo que le había roto el brazo al quien lo salvo de una muerte segura hacia algunos días; entro a su habitación y se encontró con una serie de sorpresas, algunas agradables y otras no tanto, una era que se había olvidado el desastre que le había dejado tigresa en la dormitorio, pero al menos el colchón de su futón se encontraba en su lugar correspondiente, y la sorpresa agradable fue que en dicho lugar se encontraba recostada la felina que se había encargado de desordenar toda su habitación, Po opto por no hacer nada, por lo menos por ahora, no quería hacer algo que luego lamentaría, simplemente dio la vuelta cruzo al otro lado del futón se sentó dándole la espalda a la maestra, estaba a punto de agacharse para alzar uno de sus pantalones que se encontraba en el piso, pero no pudo ya que en ese segundo en que se sentó unas patas lo obligaron a acostarse, y de de manera poco esperada, Tigresa se acostó sobre el estomago del guerrero dragón, y poso su rostro al frente del rostro del panda, podía sentir como el leve ronroneo de la maestra resonaba en la habitación, y se había perdido en esos ojos del color que tanto amaba, "de los más bellos atardeceres", no pudo soportarlo y ya no le importo si era algo fuera de lugar, dejo que sus sentimientos por ella lo dominaran, ya que ellos eran más fuertes que su miedo de meter la pata, así que la beso, algo que fue correspondido al instante, fue simple, pero dentro escondía un gran sentimiento de amor, duro apenas unos segundos, aunque para los amantes fue una eternidad, una eternidad en el paraíso.

Ti: ¿me quedo?- más que una pregunta, había sido una afirmación, lo dijo de tal forma que parecía un susurro que el viento se lo llevaría en cualquier momento.

Po: si… por favor- fue extraño, a pesar que hace unos minutos estaban a punto de luchar por su vida, ahora ese momento se sentía muy distante y se sentía el ser más feliz de toda China, estaba junto a la mujer que amaba y eso era lo único que le importaba ahora, "mañana será otro día" prefería vivir el momento, Po se quedo albarazado a Tigresa hasta que sentía como el cansancio le ganaba.

Po: buenas noches gatita.

Ti: buenas noches osito.

][-][

Misaian estaba en el patio de su fortaleza, aun mantenía su vestimenta típica, la cual impedía que se viera alguna parte de su cuerpo, ya que muchos decían que era un ser tan aterrador, que cualquiera que lo viera no podría conciliar el sueño nunca más en su vida, frente a Él cuatro guerreros esperaban pacientemente, estos eran: un gorila, una leopardo, un tigre y una águila, alrededor de ellos se encontraban los guardias realizando sus actividades matutinas, pero no le sacaban los ojos de encima a las cuatro parcas, porque no era normal verlos ahí, atrás de ellos se encontraba una fila de antorchas a cada lado de un pequeño sendero que daba a la puerta de ingreso de la muralla.

Mi: se los pregunto por última vez, ¿están seguros de esto?- solo tres cabezas fueron las que asintieron, Misaian centro su vista a la cuarta persona, la que no asintió, era el águila.

Cuarta: creo…. Creo que esto es una locura, ustedes creen que porque Quinto no completo una misión, ya es débil, solo un idiota pensaría eso- todos se miraron entre sí- estamos hablando de Quinto…. DE QUINTO, no se ustedes, pero yo no quiero arriesgar mi vida para subir de puesto.

Qu: siempre tan convincente Cuarta- todos se dieron vuelta, pero lo único que pudieron ver fue el brillo de dos ojos dorados y el destello plateado de su katana, las primeras antorchas se habían apagado, dejando a Quinto en las penumbras, a medida que avanzaba las antorchas de su alrededor se apagaban, porque eran cortadas, llevaba su katana en su pata derecha, algo raro porque era zurdo, al parecer no quería usar su brazo izquierdo por algún motivo, ya estaba prácticamente al frente del grupo, entonces Primero, Segunda y Tercero, tragaron sonoramente- eso pensé… nadie se animara, con esas acciones dan pena- gurdo su espada en su funda, dio un cuarto de vuelta, y se dirigió al castillo, pero Cuarta decidió preguntar.

Cu: ¿qqqqué te paso en el brazo?

Qu: un idiota me mordido- lo dijo con tanta facilidad y frialdad, como si no había sido nada y le pasara todo los días, esto dejo a todos totalmente congelados, "alguien fue capaz de herir a Quinto" esto cruzo por la mente de todos los presentes, menos en la mente de Misaian, el pensaba en cosas muy distintas "¿quién habrá sido?¿apoyara mi causa?¿ se uniría a mi?", así como estas, cientos de preguntas invadían su mente; nadie articulaba palabra alguna, estaban en completo shock, incluso los guardias que volvían a encender las antorchas que había destruido Quinto, al oírlo decir eso, dejaron de hacer sus actividades, y se quedaron en su lugar como estatuas, fue un momento en donde solo se escuchaban los pasos de la parca más fuerte, que avanzaba con dirección al astillo, una vez que se escucho el chirrido de la puerta al serrarse todos volvieron a la normalidad, o lo intentaron.

Cu: ven se los dije.

][-][-][

(En este momento será en primera persona, por lo que dije apenas empezamos este capítulo)

Entre a casa, todo se veía igual que siempre, dentro de todo ordenado y limpio, camine hacia la cocina, necesitaba tomar algo, pero una pequeña tos llamo mi atención, la cual provenía de la habitación, una alarma sonó en mis sentidos, y Salí corriendo para el dormitorio, allí encontré a mi esposa, una hermosa tigresa blanca, ella estaba en la cama, y eso era algo raro, ya que ella siempre estaba llena de vida, nunca le gusto quedarse acostada, y tocia mucho, me acerque y le acaricie la espalda, me dolía verla así, y lo único que podía hacer en este momento era tratar de calmarla, al segundo después del contacto de mi pata en su espalda ella se sorprendió, dejo de toser se giro y me miro alarmada, al parecer no me había oído entrar.

Tigresa blanca: amor, no te oí entrar- solté una carcajada y me senté junto a ella en nuestro futón.

Voz masculina: soy un Ciratun Morekio, se supone que debo ser sigiloso- ella sonrió y contesto entre risas.

Tigresa blanca: oye, yo también lo soy… que acaso no dirás nada que no te escuche, seguramente me quitarían mi título si se enteran-ambos reímos pero en ese momento note algo que antes había pasado por alto, en la comisura de sus labios se veía una pequeña gota de sangre, que para cualquier otro hubiera sido insignificante, pero, ella era todo para mí y no podía dejar de preocuparme.

Voz masculina: ¿querida, te encuentras bien?

Tigresa blanca: si, solo… solo estoy con un poco de tos y las heridas de mi última misión, que no se han serrado bien aun.

Voz masculina: tal vez… convendría que un medico venga a verte- estaba a punto de replicar, pero la corte antes que diera su argumento- Su, escucha, eres lo más importante para mí, fuiste mi primer amiga, que estoy diciendo, fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi primer y único amor, y por eso te lo pido, no sé qué aria si te pierdo, y ya sé que me dirás que soy extremista, pero me importas y mucho, así que déjame ir a buscar un medico-pude ver como se lo pensaba, y pude ver que en sus ojos había un destello de duda, pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que algo le podría pasar a mi pequeña tigresa blanca, me negaba a ver como su hermosa sonrisa y su majestuoso pelaje, se mancharan con la más leve gota de su sangre, me dejaría ir, o se opondría, que aria si se oponía, iría por la fuerza, todo esto pasaba por mi mente en esos míseros segundos.

Su: está bien, pero no hagas locuras, no es nada grave, tomate tu tiempo, y no apures al médico- sonreí.

Voz masculina: todo mi tiempo es para ti, amor.

][-\\/

Po y Tigresa estaban entrenando en el patio de palacio, intercambiaban patadas y puñetazos, bloqueando los de su adversario, uno era el adversario del otro, y realizaban la rutina de forma alternada; era medio día, Po ya había hecho su entrenamiento con Lin, ahora practicaba su kung fu, lo que ellos no sabían, era que estaban siendo observados por el Maestro Shifu, se encontraba a una distancia prudente, en una pequeña galería que se encontraba apartada del castillo y parecía que llevaba a un vivero, podía ver la concentración de tigresa en combate, era extraño, el esperaba que cuando estuviera con Po actuara como la había visto el día anterior, pero al parecer solo fue un delis de sus actitudes, se dejo llevar por las emociones fuetes de ese día, después de todo había rearmado su relación con Po y su padre en el mismo día, y tal vez sean más cariñosos en privado, "Tigresa se merece lo mejor", Shifu estaba empezando a preocuparse por su hija, un ligero recuerdo invadió su mente, fue cuando Eco le entrego ese rollo, "sería lo mejor, si se lo entrego" no sabía si sería bueno o malo entregárselo, además que no quería destruir lo que había logrado con su hija.

He: parece preocupado- dio vuelta su rostro y se encontró con Hedo, como siempre, había logrado evitar que su amplio entrenamiento en sus oídos no sirviera de nada, era muy hábil en la infiltración, pudo ver que llevaba un kit nuevo de combate, era exactamente igual al anterior, de color negro y verde, se podía ver su brazo izquierdo totalmente vendado, y algunas vendas de su cuerpo, víbora se había encargado de cambiarle las vendas a su brazo, pero no permitió que se acercara a cualquiera de las otras vendas.

MS: si… un poco- su voz sonaba con pesar.

He: desea jugar una partida de mah-jongg- Shifu quedo algo fuera de lugar por la petición, esperaba que pidiera explicaciones, pero pregunto si quería jugar un juego de mesa, había algo raro en eso, pero asintió, necesitaba despejar su mente- excelente, voy por el tablero- desapareció y reapareció junto con una pequeña brisa, se sentó junto al maestro, quedando uno frente al otro, abrió el tablero y empezó a acomodar las fichas en silencio, una vez listo todo, el juego comenzó: el primero en mover fue Shifu, seguido al instante por un movimiento de Hedo, así pasaron los minutos en un silencio que utilizaban para concentrarse, pero no lo utilizaron solamente para eso, sino también le sirvió a Shifu para ordenar sus ideas- entonces, ¿cómo le fue a Po con Lin?

Ms: la ha hecho bien, tiene un toque innato para las katanas- un recuerdo perturbo su mente.

He: ¿algún recuerdo que le perturbe? – los movimientos de las pieza del tablero seguían conforme ambos conversaban.

MS: nada en especial, solo uno de Tigresa, queriendo matar a Lin, por hacerle un pequeño corta a Po.

He: parece demasiado protectora.

MS: si, pero pude que lo haya aprendido de alguien.

He: a usted- Shifu levanto la vista del tablero, pero Hedo aun conservaba la vista en el juego- por que por más que no se lo haya demostrado antes, usted la protegía- levanto su vista y lo miro a los ojos, Shifu podía sentir como esos ojos azules lo leían como un libro- como la quiere proteger ahora.

MS: QUE?- fue lo único que logro articular, a estas instancias Shifu ya había dejado el juego de lado.

He: maestro, se que teme la reacción de Tigresa si se entera el secreto que se le ha dicho, pero entienda que usted cumple un papel muy importante.

MS: quisieras explicarte u poco mejor.

He: dígame, alguna vez se puso a analizar las fichas del tablero- este ser era muy extraño, pero le recordaba a alguien, quien para dar grandes explicaciones, utilizaba preguntas que a la corta no tenían nada que ver con el tema, pero a la larga le servían para dar grandes explicaciones, decidió seguirle el juego, al menos por ahora, y negó con la cabeza ante su pregunta- ¿usted cree en el destino, maestro?

MS: bueno si, mi maestro a predicado mucho sobre él.

He: pero también le predico que los accidentes no existen, ¿verdad?- Shifu quedo sorprendido- supongamos que cada cosa pasa por algo, ¿pero que manda a que ese algo suceda?

MS: las acciones que realizamos.

He: pero si las cosas son organizadas por el destino, ¿por qué podemos tomar acciones distintas?, ¿por qué somos personas pensantes?, al pensar, no somos capaces de planificar a largo plazo, ¿no es así?

MS: están insinuando que nosotros planeamos nuestro destino- esto le irritaba un poco, parecía como si Hedo quería decir que su maestro era un mentiroso.

He: yo nunca he dicho tal cosa maestro… yo solo le quiero mostrar que somos como las piezas de este tablero, poseen muchas opciones, pero solo pueden hacer una.

MS: que tiene que ver esto con el tema anterior- Hedo sonrió.

He: usted seria como esta pieza- tomando el alfil entre sus dedos- la mano derecha de los reyes, la última línea de protección o sacrificio.

MS: pero quienes son los reyes, quienes son los que supuestamente protejo.

He: los reyes son los seres queridos, en este caso no es una persona, sino una relación, la relación entre Po y Tigresa, eso son los reyes, esa es la fuerza más importante que tenemos.

MS: a que te refieres.

He: nosotros hacemos muchas cosas por amor, a veces cometemos las más grandes estupideces de nuestras vidas… Misaian sabia eso, y por ello mando a Song y a Thene, quería destruir esa unión es a lo que tanto teme, destruirla, o unirla a ellos, pero no lo logro, porque tu le diste el apoyo para que Tigresa aclarara las cosas con Po.

MS:¿qué tiene que ver eso con el rollo?

He: la unión hace a la fuerza, pero no hay unión sin confianza- eso hizo comprender a lo que quería llegar, desde el principio le quería hablar del rollo pero había escondido muy bien sus pasos, y todo parecía una simple conversación, como si un tema daba al otro, pero no era así, el se procuraba que las cosas fueran para donde él quería.

MS: entonces, según tu lógica, todos somos piezas de tablero, ¿cuál serias tu?-Hedo sonrió y levanto un peón.

He: este seria yo… una pieza innecesaria, un simple peón, alguien que podría estar como faltar, una pieza sacrificable para un bien mayor- inclino ligeramente la cabeza hacia donde estaba Po y Tigresa, Shifu se quedo mirándolos y el recuerdo de la noche anterior vino a su mente "una pieza sacrificable, como anoche".

MS: pero entonces quien es el que supuestamente mueve las piezas- volvió al lugar donde se suponía se encontraría Hedo, pero este, como siempre, había desaparecido, miro el tablero y vio que el había inclinado su rey indicando que se había rendido y una nota se encontraba en su lugar, Shifu la tomo y la leyó en su mente: "cada respuesta a su tiempo", sonrío "el tiene razón, tengo que hablar con Tigresa", se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a donde se encontraba practicando, al llegar llamo a su hija- Tigresa, tengo que hablar contigo, en privado- cuando la llamo ambos detuvieron su entrenamiento, asintieron ante su petición.

Ambos: si maestro.

Po: iré a ver cuando se iniciara el ataque, nos vemos luego- Tigresa al contestar sonó muy monótona en su contestación, pero Shifu pudo ver un pequeño brillo en sus ojos, algo que pasaría desapercibido para cualquiera.

Ti: está bien, nos vemos Po- Tigresa siguió a Shifu a su habitación, Él fue el primero en entrar, ella lo siguió, y cuando estuvo dentro, se le fue entregado un rollo, ella no comprendía el por qué, pero decidió ni decir nada, lo abrió y leyó el titulo, "partida de nacimiento" "esto es… no, no, no puede ser verdad" pensó y una vez de haber terminado de leer todo hablo- esto es…. Pero como - no podía formular pregunta coherente- cuando lo consiguió.

MS: Eco me lo entrego anoche, dice que esa eres tú ya que cada tigre posee un único patrón de rallas en su rostro, y que este nunca cambia, pero lamentablemente viene con una mala noticia.

Ti: ¿cuál es?

MS: tus padres te tuvieron aquí, en Agatesing, pero cuando tu tenias cuatro años decidieron cambiar de vida, ambos eran luchadores o soldados, eso no lo sé, se mudaron a donde seria tu nuevo hogar, pero fueron atacados por bandidos, y al parecer llegaron a esconderte a tiempo antes de…- no le apetecía mucho continuar con el relato, Tigresa lo comprendió, ella tampoco deseaba saber, pero una duda vino a su mente.

Ti:¿hacia dónde se dirigían?

MS: Bao Gu… lo lamento.

Ti: está bien, he conseguido lo que buscaba, y el logrado rellenar algunos huecos, ahora sé que no me abandonaron, sino que me tuvieron que dejar por causa mayor… además ya tengo un padre- Shifu quedo sorprendido "está tratando de mostrar un poco mas su emociones, pero le será difícil por mi culpa" se sentía avergonzado consigo mismo.

MS: vayamos con los demás, seguramente Po ya ha averiguado algo.

Ti: si- así ambos salieron de la habitación y recorrieron todo el palacio en busca de Po o sus amigos, extrañamente no encontraban a nadie, hasta que se cruzaron con Tai Lung- Tai Lung, sabes donde están los demás.

TL: si, están en una herrería cercana, acompáñenme, justo iba para allá- así fue como fueron a parar a la herrería del palacio, y se encontró con sus amigos, a quienes les estaban haciendo, algunas armaduras improvisadas.

CH: maestros, que bueno que han llegado, estamos preparando todo para el ataque.

MS: no le parece algo apresurado- todos lo miraron.

Li: no lo creo, partimos dentro de unas horas- Lin entro y le dijo eso dejando descolocado, a los recién llegados, el herrero salió a buscar algunas herramientas, entonces Hedo apareció.

He: además si esperamos más, puede ser que Misaian prepare un plan para contrarrestar nuestro ataque, así que les recomiendo que se preparen- volvió a desaparecer y el herrero entro d nuevo.

MS: está bien, que hay que llevar.

Herrero: en un segundo les tomo las medidas- las horas pasaron de forma muy rápida dándole paso al atardecer; Chin estaba al frente de Lin, quien estaba acompañado por unos cinco lobos, tres tigres y pandas, y dos leopardos, todos llevaban las mismas armaduras las cuales decían Ciratun Morekio en sus pechos, estaban parados al frete de unas quinientas personas.

Ch: creo que ya es hora, Lin avísales a los demás.

Li: entendido señor- dio media vuelta y se dirigió al grupo- ya oyeron, habiente a todos que partimos…. Nos encontraremos con el resto a mitad de camino como ordeno.

Ch: será una noche muy movida.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno terminamos, que les pareció, a mejorado un poco Tigresa, espero sus comentarios, ahora los agradecimientos especiales:

Miguel el romantico je: muchas gracias, y no te quedes sin aliento, que aun falta lo mejor.

YinYueMengxiang: me agrada tu comprensión, y he metido aunque sea un poco, el romance entre Po y Tigresa, y la verdad no esperaba hacer llorar a nadie con lo de Ren, pero si me puse algo triste al escribirlo.

Ani Lawliet: hemos aquí capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y lamento si me pase un poco con lo de Tai Lung en el capitulo anterior.

ELI LANTERNA: hola de nuevo profe, debo decir que está avanzando muy lento, pero no hay bronca, es una historia para disfrutar, y como le dije por chat, su agradecimiento estaba unos capítulos más adelante.

IECS: bueno aquí está tu respuesta, espero no haberte decepcionado.

ErickLsk: bueno, Shifu ya le dijo a Tigresa sobre su pasado, espero no haber sino muy erróneo en sus acciones, y sobre quienes son esa tigresa y su amigo, te daré la misma respuesta que Hedo le dio a Shifu: "cada respuesta a su tiempo", me alegra saber que te a gustado el festival, además Hedo no fue el único en recibir daño, y gracias sobre lo de Tai, la verdad no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar mis lectores, pero sentí que tenía que ponerlo, era una parte importante, según mi punto de vista, para mostrar que Tai Lung realmente era bueno ahora.

Chulita99: bueno lo he subido, aunque creo que no has leído ninguno de los capítulos anteriores, en caso contrario pido disculpas, ha y bienvenida a este pequeño viaje.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Se despide sinsombra.


	11. Infiltrados, la venganza de un Hermano

Bueno, ya estamos en el decimo primer capítulo, esto me sorprende, nunca espere escribir tanto, bueno antes de empezar tengo que decir, que igual que como en el capitulo pasado, cuando encuentren la escena en primera persona hagan de cuenta que ustedes son el personaje, y por ello solo podrán ver lo que ese personaje ve y además, lo de siempre: si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar. Y espero que lo disfruten.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Infiltrados, la venganza de un Hermano.

][

Se podía ver como el paisaje empezaba a oscurecer, una peregrinación de lobos, tigres, leopardo y pandas, eran alrededor de tres mil personas, a medida que iba oscureciendo, se iban prendiendo antorchas, no eran más de cien, ya que decían que debían pasar lo mas desapercibidos posible, por ese mismo motivo habían salido en grupos separados y pequeños, y todos se encontraban en un punto en especifico, no debían llamar la atención, el grupo solo estaba conformado por los mejores luchadores, habían dejado en los pueblos al resto en caso de que las cosas salieran mal; quienes llevaban las antorchas eran los Ciratun Morekio, ya que eran los más aptos para ser los generales de cada batallón.

Entre medio de toda esa multitud se encontraban nuestros amigos, a cada uno de ellos se le había entregado un arma, además de poseer las armaduras improvisadas, a Po se le había entregado una katana, a Mono unos nunchakus, a Mantis, se le fue entregado un pequeño bolso, el cual estaba lleno de agujas, ni muy largas, lo cual le impediría moverlas con facilidad en combate, ni muy cortas y que luego no llegaran a los nervios, Tigresa recibió dos epodas gemelas, las cuales compartían la misma funda, esta fue elegida por ella, ya que decía que se sentía más cómoda con ellas, a Grulla se le había entregado unas shuriken, y a Víbora, unas vendas y los frascos de acción rápida que tenia Tai Lung, ya que ella era que tenia los conocimientos más amplios en medicina, junto a ellos viajaba Ren, que según muchos, sus habilidades serian necesarias en la batalla, o mejor dicho, para después de la batalla, además de ser una petición especial de su parte, ya que no deseaba separarse de Tai en estos momentos; todos a su alrededor marchaban con la cabeza baja y nadie los culpaba, sabían que tal vez muchos no regresarían, los únicos que parecían haber afrontado su muerte y mantener la frente en alto eran los lobos; empezaban a desaparecer los últimos rayos de sol, y con ellos todo el calor y la alegría, dejándole el paso a una gran luna que brillaba como diamante, y una pequeña brisa que al que agarraba desapercibido le provocaba escalofríos, a la lejanía se podía ver una gran montaña, que a sus pies se levantaba un viejo castillo, el cual estaba rodeado por una muralla muy alta, se podía ver como algunas nubes de tormentas se acercaban al castillo.

Ch: parece que habrá una tormenta, que lastima, era una bella noche.

Li: ya estamos cerca… será bueno detenerse dentro de algunos minutos, y armar un pequeño cuartel con las tiendas, para atender a los heridos que habrá en combate y para preparar el plan de ataque, y contárselo a las autoridades competentes.

Ch: si… el gran momento ha llegado- miro al cielo, como si buscara la guía de algún ser divino- esta noche se decide si vivimos o no.

Li: así es… señor pase lo que pase, le quiero decir que fue un honor servir a su lado.

Ch: el sentimiento es mutuo, mi amigo- mientas tanto a unos metros de allí una tigresa blanca y un panda rojo venían hablando, ambos se encontraban algo separados de los demás, por lo que podían tener una conversación tranquila sin que oídos entrometidos se inmiscuyeran en su plática.

MS: luego el maestro Oogway lo detuvo, nunca me perdonare por lo que hice- estaba algo triste.

Re: wow… yo no lo sabía- ella había quedado sorprendida por las acciones de su marido en el pasado.

MS: pero veo que ha cambiado, y debo darte las gracias por eso- se notaba algo más alegre.

Re: a mí?... no, no lo creo, yo la verdad no he hecho nada casi.

MS: que modesta, me recuerdas a Po.

Re: ¿al guerrero dragón? ¿por qué?

MS: porque ambos, a pesar de haber triunfado donde yo falle, no dicen nada al respecto, se reservan lo que piensan, además de que conservan cierta humildad- miro hacia adelante, se podía ver a unos diez metros, a Po quien contaba chistes y hacia reír a todos, menos a Tigresa, quien simplemente tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras viajaba al lado del panda, pudo ver el mismo brillo en sus ojos, el mismo que vio después de su entrenamiento, "cada día que pasa con él, se abre un poquito más".

Re: Maestro Shifu?

MS: por favor, dime simplemente Shifu, es lo menos que puedo hacer, ya que eres la esposa de Tai Lung, no es necesario que utilices tales formalidades.

Re: está bien, Shifu… yo quería decir algo sobre el tema, usted dice que nosotros triunfamos donde usted fallo, pero hasta donde sé, logro mejorar su relación con Tigresa, bueno yo quería decirle, que aun tiene posibilidades de hacer lo mismo con Tai, el ha estado rogando al cielo por una oportunidad por arreglar su pasado, el nunca m lo dijo, pero yo sabía que algo malo había pasado, pero nunca me espere lo que me conto, pero si sirve de algo so doy fe que sus intenciones de arreglar el pasado son de buena fe…. Aun que sea muy cabezota para aceptar abiertamente que quiere arreglar las cosas- esto lleno de alegría al maestro, ya que podría arreglar su más grande error del pasado, de repente dodo el mundo a su alrededor se detuvo.

MS: ¿qué sucede?

Re: no lo sé- un leopardo con la armadura de los Ciratun Morekio apareció entre la multitud, y se acerco a ellos.

Leopardo:¿Maestro Shifu?

MS: si soy yo.

Leopardo: por favor sígame, se ha armado una tienda de campaña a unos cuantos metros de aquí, y se solicita su presencia.

MS: ¿qué es lo que sucede?

Leopardo: se le será informado ahí- vio que no podría sacar nada de información del leopardo, así que decidió complacer su petición.

MS: nos vemos luego Ren.

Re: si, muchas gracias por la charla, fue divertida.

MS: lo mismo digo-Shifu y el leopardo salieron en la dirección que indicaba el Ciratun Morekio, pero pudo ver a la distancia como un tigre, con la misma armadura, iba a hablar con Po, no entendía el porqué era buscado Po, pero no podía quedarse para averiguarlo, ya que el leopardo se le estaba alejando y no quería perderlo, sería imprudente y descortés, llegar tarde a donde se le fue citado, camino alrededor de unos cinco minutos, ya se encontraba en una de las primeras fila, pudo ver un pequeño bosque, luego una gran muralla y posteriormente la silueta de un castillo.

Leopardo: por aquí maestro- los siguió hasta el interior de una pequeña tienda, al entrar se encontró con un lobo, un leopardo, Eco, Chin, además de Lin y Tai Lung, y un lobo encapuchado que conocía muy bien, Hedo había disimilado su brazo izquierdo, haciéndolo parecer que lo tuviera en el bolcillo manteniendo muy bien oculta sus quebraduras, todos estaban alrededor de un mapa de la zona en la cual se encontraban, el leopardo que acompañaba a Shifu se inclino ante Chin y se retiro, a los pocos segundos ingreso Po acompañado por el tigre con quien lo había visto hace un momento, el cual también se inclino ante Chin y se retiro, Po miro algo interesado al lobo viejo, como si ya se conocieran.

Li: bueno ya estamos todos, en caso de que no se conozcan- apunto al lobo- Ring, el representante de los lobos- apunto al leopardo- Pesto, el representante de los leopardos- señalo a Eco- Eco, el representante de los tigres- señalo al padre de Po- Chin Du, el representante de los pandas, y emperador mayor- señalo al maestro- el gran maestro del palacio de jade, el maestro Shifu, acompañado del legendario guerrero del dragón, yo soy Lin y quien se encuentra a mi lado es Tai Lung, ahora prosigamos.

Pe: espera, no se te olvida alguien- miro a Hedo.

He: eso no tiene relevancia en este momento- todos estaban por argumentar algo, pero él no se los permitió simplemente empezó con su explicación, y no dio lugar a que se hicieran más preguntas sobre su identidad- bueno, el plan es sencillo, todos ustedes atacaran por el frente y luego retrocederán a los bosques, y aprovechando que los tigres se encontraran un campo de batalla, al cual están acostumbrados, y excelentes arqueros que poseen los lobos, los aremos retroceder, entonces repetirán el proceso.

Pe: y esperas que te hagamos caso, si ni siquiera sabemos quién eres.

Ch: entiendo tu desconfianza amigo, pero yo respondo por él, y creo que Tai Lung y Lin hacen lo mismo- el leopardo miro a los dos seres nombrados, y pudo ver como había fe en sus ojos, retrocedió un paso indicando que estaba de acuerdo.

Ec: es un plan muy extraño, ¿cuál es el objetivo de eso?, ya que al igual que Pesto, tengo algo de desconfianza sobre este plan.

He: el objetivo es sencillo, infiltrar a un pequeño grupo dentro del castillo para acabar con esto, con el menor número de muertos posibles, solo se necesito que hagan eso, para que toda la atención de los guardias se vuelque en la puerta principal.

Ch: los pandas, apoyan este plan.

Ec: bueno, confió en el juicio de nuestro emperador, y de Lin, por ello los tigres apoyan este plan.

Pe: es arriesgado, ya que no sabemos qué defensa poseen, pero no dejare que todos tengan fiesta sin los nuestros, además que le prometí a Tai que los ayudaría en esto, así que los leopardos apoyan este plan.

MS: mis pupilos están aquí para ayudar, así que si sirve de algo nosotros confiamos en teste plan- pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, y Ring no contestaba, todos lo miraron.

Ch: Ring?

Ri: mi hermano aquí presente es quien dirige mis tropas, el es nuestro general- digo señalando a Po.

Po: emmm, yo apoyo este plan- se notaba su nerviosismo, nunca decidía nada y ahora tenía que decidir por cientos de lobos.

He: bueno está decidido, pero lamento comunicárselo señor Ring, pero Po no estará en el campo de batalla, ya que será uno de los infiltrados, junto con los furiosos, su maestro y dos Ciratun Morekio.

Ri: lo entiendo, harán entrar a los mejores luchadores que poseen.

He: así es… bueno damos por finalizada esta reunión, en una hora y treinta minutos empieza todo.

][-][

Misaian estaba sentado mirando tranquilamente al ejército que se avecinaba a su muralla frente a él, estaban cuatro de las cinco parcas, quienes observaban expectantes, esperando sus órdenes.

Thene (tercero si no se acuerdan): mi señor, ¿cuáles son sus órdenes?

Mi: aun estoy en eso…. COMO PUEDE SER QUE NINGUNO DE MIS ESPIAS SE HAYA ENTERADO DE ESTE ATAQUE- se notaba molesto, los cuatro temblaron de miedo.

Qu: recomiendo un ataque de todo nuestro ejército- todos miraron a la puerta, y vieron una sombra que se acercaba.

Song (segunda): estás loco, quien defenderá a Misaian.

Th: además, ¿quieres que nos perdamos toda la diversión?- quinto ignoro a Thene.

Qu: las cinco parcas, son más que suficientes para detener a cualquier infiltrado.

Mi: estoy de acuerdo- todos lo miraron, Thene sentía que la sangre le hervía, esperaba que alguno pasara por la muralla para poder destruirlo, su cuerpo le pedía que tenga algún combate- además de que nadie podrá entrar al castillo, sin que sea detectado en el proceso, ahora vayan cada uno a sus puestos.

Todos: sí señor.

][-][-][

(En este momento será en primera persona, por lo que dije apenas empezamos este capítulo)

Una leopardo estaba atendiendo a Su quien se encontraba recostada en nuestro futón, yo no podía evitar sentirme nervioso, ya que no podía estar en la misma habitación, mientras la doctora la revisaba, en los últimos meses había ido empeorando, lo que había empezado siendo una simple herida de batalla, ahora se había convertido en algo mucho más crítico, al principio eran uno o dos días de reposo, ahora eran semanas enteras, me sentía impotente. La doctora y Su estaban dentro de la habitación, yo estaba frente a la puerta yendo de un lado para el otro, deseaba que la leopardo saliera y le dijera que todo eso era pasajero y que con la medicina adecuada y mucho reposos se recuperaría, pero en el fondo sabia que eso era una triste mentira; nadie sabía lo que tenía mi esposa y eso me destrozaba, ella había dado todo por mí, y yo solo estaba ahí parado, ella había sacrificado una vida normal, con una persona normal, seguramente muchos machos de su especie se lo habrían dado, pero ella me eligió a mí, en ese festival, A MI, de entre todas sus posibilidades, hacia ya cinco años de eso y yo aun no le he dado nada; la leopardo Salió y confirmo mis sospechas.

Leopardo: lo lamento, pero con lo que tiene su esposa, no tenemos muchas posibilidades- algo llamo mi atención.

Voz masculina: ¿quieres decir que si sabes lo que tiene?

Leopardo: bueno, al parecer por sus heridas, sus defensas se debilitaron y una muy rara enfermedad ingreso a su sistema, y a destruido casi todas sus defensas, puede que dure un par de años más con vida, como puede que tan solo le quede unas semanas, lo siento- sentía como me invadía la desesperación y la ira, ella retrocedió un poco, tal vez se había asustado, pero eso no me importaba.

Voz masculina: ¿aun esta despierta?

Leopardo: si, y de nuevo, lo siento mucho- ignore sus palabras, aun no estaba listo para dejarla ir, entre a la habitación y allí estaba ella, tan radiante como siempre.

Su: amor yo…- ya sabía lo que diría, es un don que tenia de pequeño, igual que muchos otros.

Voz masculina: no es tu culpa- me acerque y me senté junto a ella- si no mía, debí haber ido contigo a esa misión.

Su: no es tu culpa- levanto su mano, y acaricio mi mejilla y la dejo descender hasta mi barbilla, y entonces quiso levantarme el rostro para que la mirara a los ojos, pero no pude soportar lo que veía en esos ojos, así que me levante, aun no hacia contacto visual.

Voz masculina: tengo que hacer algo- me dirigí hacia la puerta, ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación.

Su: a que te refieres.

Voz masculina: no te arrebataran de mi lado, no sin luchar y haber pasado sobre mi cadáver- no espere contestación, simplemente salí corriendo de ahí, tenía dos opciones, pero una de ellas la tendría que pagar caro.

][-\\/

Ti: ¿qué nosotros qué?

Po: debemos infiltrarnos, mientras los demás luchan en el frente, sé que no te gusta la idea y a mí tampoco, pero debemos hacerlo.

Vi: Po tiene razón- Lin se acerca.

Li: ¿todo listo?

Mo: si.

Li: espera, ¿dónde está el maestro Shifu y Tai Lung?- mira por todos lados.

Gr: el maestro dijo que tenía que charlar de algo importante, y dijeron que nos alcanzaran más adelante.

Li: está bien, nosotros saldremos ahora, ya que dentro de unos cuarenta minutos, más o menos, comenzara todo- se acerco a una de las antorchas que se encontraban iluminando el campamento improvisado por las tropas, tomo una y seguido por todo el grupo empezó a dirigirse al bosque, en donde llegaron a un pequeño claro, en el cual los estaban esperando el maestro Shifu y Tai Lung, quien parecía que había soltado algunas…

Ms: Tai Lung ¿estás llorando?- estaba por saltar a su hombro y hacer alguna broma estúpida, pero no lo hizo, ya que temía la reacción del ex destructor del valle.

TL: larga historia, ahora vamos- no afirmaba ni negaba el hecho de haber estado llorando.

Ti: ¿qué está pasando?-estaba algo más molesta, ya que pasaban muchas cosas y ella no se enteraba de ninguna.

TL: nada… hermanita- su tono de voz era muy distinto al que había usado en el barco, este tenía más sentimiento.

Ti: que…- miro a Shifu, quien asintió, eso la dejo totalmente sorprendida.

Li: muy emotivo, pero debemos irnos- Hedo apareció delante de todos ellos, y al igual que esa misma tarde, llevaba el brazo atado a una venda colgando el cuello.

He: ¿están todos?

Li: si.

He: bien, síganme- empezaron a adentrarse en el bosque nadie sabia para donde los llevaban.

Ti: Hedo, ¿a dónde nos llevas?

He: bueno, como sabrán yo logre saber muchos de los planes de Misaian.

Ti: si, y?

He: bueno eso se debe a que me estuve colando en su castillo durante algún tiempo.

Vi: qué?

He: existe una entrada trasera, a través de la muralla, yo podía entrar porque la seguridad era mínima, pero para un número tan grande de infiltrados será imposible entrar sin llamar la atención.

MS: por eso es el ataque.

He: así es, quiero que la mayoría de sus soldados se retiren a la pequeña guerra que se desatara e unos metros de aquí- de repente se detuvo de golpe, le quito la antorcha a Lin y la tiro, para apagarla, camino un par de pasos más- ahí esta- se podía ver una pequeña puerta muy bien camuflada, esta puerta se usaba para suministros, cuando la puerta principal era vigilada- a la lejanía se podían escuchar gritos de lucha- ya empezado; ustedes quédense aquí, y esperen tres minutos, yo me encargo de los guardias restantes, pero recuerde, dentro estarán solos- le entrego un rollo a Lin- esto les ayudara- luego desapareció como siempre, todos esperaron pacientemente el tiempo que Hedo les había dicho, una vez cumplido, se acercaron despacio, e ingresaron cuidadosamente, dentro se encontraron con un escenario inesperado, había unos diez o doce guardias tirados por todo el pasillo inconscientes.

Po: wow- fue lo único que logro pronunciar, lo que veía le parecía increíble-¿Dónde está Hedo?- Lin abrió el rollo y vio que en realidad era un mapa, el cual los guiaba hacia una gran habitación, opto por guiarlo ahí ya que confiaba en Hedo.

Li: vamos, es por aquí- deambularon por varios pasillos hasta llegar a una gran puerta, la cual estaba cubierta en su mayor parte por calaveras, las cuales se encontraban clavadas en ella.

Mo: ¿qué creen que habrá del otro lado?

TL: no sé, pero si no entramos, nunca lo averiguaremos- así fue como abrieron las puertas, y entraron a la habitación, tenía todo tipo de armas colgadas en la paredes, y se podían ver unos cuantos cadáveres atados a postes, como muñecos de práctica, en el centro de la sala se encontraba un gorila quien tenía una espada larga desenfundada a su lado, era una espada gigantesca.

Primero: así que entraron unos polisones, bueno no me importa saber cómo entraron, pero se como saldrán, lo harán en partes.

MS: ¿quién eres tú?

Pr: una petición extraña para quien está a punto de morir, pero si lo que quieren saber es cuál es el nombre de su verdugo, con gusto se los diré, soy Primero, uno de las cinco parcas- todos quedaron algo congelados, menos Lin, quien desenfundo su katana y ataco a Primero, el cual bloqueo el ataque sin esfuerzo- vaya, gatito sí que eres rápido.

Li: si, y dentro de poco también seré victorioso-Primero apoyo su mano en la unión de espadas y la empujo haciendo que se separaran.

Pr: eres demasiado hablador, tigrecito- levanto la espada con las dos manos y la hizo descender como un rayo sobre la cabeza de Lin, pero logro esquivarla por escasos milímetros, el movimiento brusco le hizo retroceder un per de pasos, entonces miro a sus amigos.

Vayan a la siguiente sala- les lanzo el rollo- yo tengo cuentas pendientes con este- todos asintieron, y continuaron con el viaje, dejando a los dos en un combate a muerte.

Pr: jajajaJAJAJAJA- empezó a reírse al principio fue casi un susurro, pero fue aumentando su tono hasta convertirlo prácticamente en un grito.

Li: ¿qué es tan gracioso?- el nunca había abandonado su postura de combate.

Pr: que cuando mueras aquí, tus amigos van a quedar rodeados-Primero arremetió de nuevo haciendo un corte horizontal, el cual Lin esquivo agachándose, pero estaba muy cerca de uno de sus muñecos de práctica, el cual fue cortado en la mitad como si fuera papel por la espada de Primero, Lin rodo para establecer algo de distancia "mierda, es muy fuerte"- jajaja estas perdido-Lin vio un pequeño huego en la postura de su adversario, así que decidió usar la oportunidad para atacar, posiciono su katana al frente, y ataco, hizo una finta a la izquierda, y cuando Primero levanto su espada para atacarlo, uso un giro para cambiar de dirección, lo que le dio el espacio suficiente para realizar un ataque, pero por el giro, su katana, quedo en el lado contrario, dejándole como única opción, un puñetazo con su mano libre, dio el golpe más fuerte que pudo, haciendo que retroceda un par de pasos, Primero simplemente sonrió, mostrando sus dientes con un tinte rosa claro, se podía ver un hilo de sangre que escapaba por la comisura de sus labios- parece que me divertiré más de lo que creía- levanto su estada y se preparo para volver a atacar, Lin adopto su posición de combate, "yo te vengare hermano" las espadas chocaron haciendo saltar algunas chispas, por la fuerza que ambos habían usado.

\\/

Unas sombras huían entre los árboles.

Ec: están huyendo, llamen a los médicos, que atiendan a nuestros heridos.

Ch: Tú- señalo un leopardo que llevaba una armadura de Ciratun Morekio- ¿cuántas bajas tenemos?

Leopardo: por ahora ninguna señor, solo tenemos unos treinta heridos, algo parecido pasa en el bando contrario.

Ri: habría que prepararnos dentro de algunos minutos tenemos que volver a llamar su atención.

Pe: médica, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaran en recuperarse nuestros heridos?- la médica no era ni más ni menos que Ren.

Re: bueno, tal vez, con algunas medicinas potentes podrían volver a luchar dentro de algunas horas.

Ch: suena bien, que todos se dividan en grupos, iremos atacando alternadamente con una diferencia de diez minutos, los grupos que no sean mayor de doscientas personas, así todos tienen tiempo de recuperarse, los únicos que mantendrán sus posiciones son los arqueros, y recuerden, defender los nuestros ante todo; ahora trasmitan el mensaje- el leopardo junto con otros tres miembros de los Ciratun Morekio partieron para notificar a todos sobre sus nuevas órdenes, Chin miro la muralla "espero que logres vencer este mal, hijo".

Ri: tranquilo amigo, todo saldrá bien.

Ch: que los divinos te oigan, Ring.

Ri: no es necesario- sonrió- solo ten confianza y todo saldrá como se ha especulado- algo decía que esas palabras escondían otro significado, pero eso era costumbre en los lobos, ya que ellos eran mucho más sabios que la gente ordinaria, chin se preguntaba porque sería eso.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno hemos terminado, que les pareció, espero sus comentarios, ahora los agradecimientos.

BlackRose 223: gracias, si es una mente muy filosófica la de Hedo jajaja… y bienvenido a este pequeño viaje.

ErickLsk: en realidad, lo que todos lo ven como relleno tiene un porque más adelante, me alegra que te haya gustado, aquí hay otra charla entre Su y su esposo, y como he dicho en capítulos anteriores, los Ciratun Morekio son la elite, los defensores del emperador y sus representantes.

Ani Lawliet: si Hedo tiene cierto aire de grandeza.

Po y tigresa amor para ciempre: no te me adelantes, cada cosa llega a su tiempo, bueno te diré que no he visto ningún capítulo de las leyendas de Po, por lo tanto no tengo la información necesaria para poner a las dama de las sombras en mi fic, y si preguntas sobre Song, se de ella se por otros Fic, y sobre las otras preguntas, te dire que cada respuesta llegara a su tiempo, y no me has mareado, estoy acostumbrado a tantas preguntas seguidas, incluso yo las hago a veces, y bienvenido a este pequeño viaje.

IECS: le alegro que te haya gustado, y sobre eso, fue un error cuando lo pase, en mi cuaderno lo tengo escrito como gatita, pido disculpas por eso.

YinYueMengxiang: jajaja Hedo es… bueno Hedo es Hedo, y gracias, no sabía si estaría bien equilibrado el romance con la historia, pero debo decir que en los próximos capítulos, se le dará mas importancia al combate que al romance, pero are todo lo posible para agregar cuando pueda algo de romance, bueno yo te debo una contestación de una pregunta, si mal no recuerdo, así que si quieres te la contestare en MP, además Misaian, no busca suplantar a Quinto, si no aumentar la fuerza en sus filas, ya que alguien que pudo morderá a Quinto le demostró que era alguien fuerte, y en cuanto a po que lo hace posible para el derrotar a Quinto, bueno eso lo sabrás mas adelante.

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Se despide sinsombra.


	12. Un giro inesperado

Hola, lamento haberme atrasado un poco, sucede que ha sido una semana algo atareada, me imagino que andan con ganas de saber lo que sucede pero antes un poco de lo típico, cuando encuentren la escena en primera persona hagan de cuenta que ustedes son el personaje, y por ello solo podrán ver lo que ese personaje ve y además, lo de siempre: si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar. Y espero que lo disfruten.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Un giro inesperado.

][

Todos corrían por los grandes pasillos, guiados por el pequeño mapa, buscando la siguiente sala, y no paso mucho hasta que la encontraron, la entrada era una gran puerta, en la cual estaban talladas las imágenes de cientos de hombres de todas las razas, pero en el medio había una sola mujer, precisamente una leopardo, a Tigresa le hervía la sangre, sabia quien se encontraba del otro lado, "es horas de ajustar cuentas" pensó y apretó el collar que colgaba de su cuello, el que Po le había regalado; todos abrieron la gran puerta e ingresaron a la sala, estaba adornado con telas de color rosa, y había un pequeño vivero, el cual emanaba un aroma ensordecedor, tenia todo el aspecto de una habitación de una mujer.

So: Po… veo que has venido por otro beso- Song estaba acostada en un futon al otro lado de la habitación, estaba remojando sus garras en un tazón, se podía ver el reflejo de las luces dentro del tazón, la habitación había sido iluminada por antorchas, ya que afuera las nubes empezaban a amontonarse.

Ti: maldita pu…

Th: que vocabulario es ese, lindura- Thene apareció de entre las plantas del vivero, todos menos Song estaban sorprendidos, ya que esperaban enfrentarse primero a Song y luego a Thene, no a los dos juntos, Thene decidió dar una explicación de porque estaba ahí- oí que había polizones y tenia ganas de divertirme un rato- le dirigió una mirada malintencionada a Tigresa, y se relamió los labios- pero al parecer me divertiré de varias maneras- tomo una posición que demostraba superioridad y una sonrisa picara, pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Po trato de cortarle el cuello con su katana, nadie tenia idea de cómo sucedió, pero Po se encontraba a tres centímetros de Thene, con una mirada asesina, pero para suerte de de Tercero, este logro esquivar el ataque haciendo que la espada de Po se clavara en la pared- Panda tonto, creías que no esperaría tu ataque- la mente de todos se activo, trayéndole una frase "posee una gran fuerza y una gran capacidad de deducción".

MS: Po cuid…- pero ya era demasiado tarde, Po había recibido un gran puñetazo en su rostro, mandándolo a volar, y haciéndolo chocar contra una de las pareces, la cual se convirtió en escombros dejando mucho polvo flotante, cualquier persona normal no habría sobrevivido a tal ataque.

Th: que lastima, murió por su idiotez.

Ti: Po- podía sentir como su mundo se volvía a derrumbar, igual que aquella vez con Lord Shen, aquella vez que creía que había muerto, pero debió apartar eso de su mente por un ataque repentino de Song.

So: no te distraigas o morirás-Tigresa pudo ver como las garras envenenadas estaban a solo unos milímetros de su rostro, pero una pata negra y blanca la detuvo por la muñeca, Po estaba parado al costado de su brazo, entre Song y su amada, todos estaban totalmente sorprendidos por su velocidad, pero mas lo estaba Thene al ver que el panda había sobrevivido a su ataque.

Po: le haces algo, y te aseguro que morir será el menor de tus problemas- todos quedaron petrificados, se podía sentir la ira y el poder en sus palabras, Po realmente iba enserio, nadie nunca lo había visto así, entonces Shifu recordó "las personas por amor hacemos muchas cosas", ahora comprendía el significado que Hedo le quería dar a esas palabras.

So:¿co…- pero una parada giratoria de parte de Po la mando a volar contra la misma pared que el había destruido hace solo unos momentos, camino tranquilamente hacia donde se encontraba Thene, que desde que le había pegado a Po, no se había movido un centímetro, tomo su katana, la cual estaba aun clavada en la pared, y luego la guardo en su funda de nuevo, nadie movía un musculo, era la primera vez que veían a Po con ese aspecto tan decidido, y al mismo tiempo daba miedo, tomo su pose de kung fu frente a Thene, el cual no podía quitarse la cara de sorprendido que tenia.

Po: ¿qué esperas? ¿o acaso no querías divertirte?- Thene mostro una gran sonrisa, algo le decía que estaba a punto de enfrentarse a un oponente lo bastante bueno, como para saciar su sed de sangre.

Th: no sabes cuanto panda, no sabes cuanto- también tomo su posición de combate y lanzo otro puñetazo, el cual Po redireccionó con su paz interior, haciendo que golpeara una pared, se pudo escuchar leves quebrajes, hasta que se cayo un pedazo de pared.

][-][

Camine de una punta a la otra en la pequeña sala, esperando impacientemente al representante de los lobos, él cual llego con diez minutos de atraso.

Voz masculina: señor- me incline ante el para mostrarle mis respetos.

Me: por favor, llámame Mefin, no es necesaria tanta formalidad.

Voz masculina: para mi lo es, ya que vengo aquí a pedir un favor.

Me: te escucho hermano.

Voz masculina: mi… mi esposa se esta muriendo, y quería tener su aprobación, para… para que los médicos especialistas de nuestra raza… utilizaran los secretos, que guardamos tan preciadamente, para poder… salvarle la vida- nunca rompí el contacto visual, quería que supiera que lo pedía de corazón, Mefin me miro fijamente, si esa mirada habría sido un arma, yo hubiera muerto al instante, pero aun así no baje mi mirada.

Me: tú mejor que nadie, sabes que debemos proteger esos secretos de las manos equivocadas, después de todo eres uno de los nuestros.

Lobo macho: lo se… pero solo pido eso, no me importa lo que me pida a cambio, pero por favor, sálvele la vida- Mefin bajo la cabeza, y miro el suelo, era obvio que quería ayudarme, pero al parecer sus obligaciones se lo impedían, sabia que no era cien por ciento efectivas las medicinas de los dragones, después de todo los conocimientos que poseíamos eran para curar nuestro pueblo, ya que habían desaparecido antes de enseñarnos todo, pero por mas que sea una mísera posibilidad, yo la tomaría.

Me: te das cuenta que si ella te usa para desvelar nuestros secretos y todo esto es una simple mentira, una muy planificada; entonces correrá todo bajo tu propio riesgo, tu deberás ocuparte de todo, y andemos serias castigado por ello.

Lobo: estoy dispuesto a asumir dicha responsabilidad- "que todos son artilugios, es obvio que Mefin no conoce a Su, ella nunca aria tal cosa" los segundos pasaban y Mefin, no daba ni su aprobación, ni su negación, cada minuto era eterno, y una tortura para mi, cientos de posibilidades abundaron mi cabeza.

Me: está bien- sentía como si el alma volviera a mi cuerpo, estaba inmensamente feliz- pero hay una condición.

Lobo: ¿cuál?

Me: una vez que nuestros médicos la atiendan, y yo termine con los papeleríos que me competen, tú pasaras a representar a nuestra raza- eso me dejo totalmente sorprendido, no comprendía motivo.

Lobo: ¿pero y usted?

Me: ya me queda poco, estoy viejo, después de todo, ya tengo 97 años, no creo que viva mucho mas, además pareces ser una buena persona, sin importar lo que digan los demás de ti- no sabia si sentirme alagado por el comentario, o enfadado por lo que se decía a mis espaldas, simplemente sonreí y asentí, aceptando la condición.

Lobo: Gracias Mefin y ahora si me disculpa, me gustaría volver con mi esposa.

Me: está bien, yo me encargare que los médicos lo atiendan- Salí de la sala, como un lobo nuevo, Salí del edificio y me dirigí hacia el pueblo en donde vivía, el cual se encontraba en construcción "Agatesing, un nuevo hogar, para los que buscan nuevas oportunidades", Agatesing, es un pueblito que se encuentra entre los pueblo " será una lastima, después de que curen a Su, ya no podre llamar a esto mi hogar", decidí comprar algo para recordar este vello lugar, que lleva como unos tres años construyéndose; pase por los mercados, los cuales por ahora solo se encontraban cerca de los parques, que habían hecho, o mejor dicho, los pedazos de naturaleza intacta que dejaron; recorrí el lugar, pero no encontraba nada que me llamara la atención, hasta que vi un hermoso collar, el cual tenia un medallón del yin y el yang, con un pequeño orificio en el medio del medallón "Su se vería muy linda con algo así, me pregunto si hay mas"

Lobo: disculpe, ¿tiene mas de esos medallones?

Mercader: no, pero ese medallón tiene un gemelo, en realidad hay un conjunto, déjeme ir a buscar el otro.

][-][-][

El combate continuaba, sus espadas se movían como rayos ambas creaturas hacían lo posible para abatir a la otra, mientras trataban de pisar a todos los cadáveres que se encontraban dispersos en la sala, ninguno de los dos disminuía una sola centésima en la fuerza de sus ataques, lo que les llevo a ambos a tener muchas heridas distribuidas por todo el cuerpo, aunque ninguno de los dos les daba mucha importancia.

Pr: vamos, que te pasa, acaso ya te has cansado- un nuevo ataque fue detenido por su larga espada, dejando ambos frente a frente.

Li: bromeas- se notaba algo de agitación en su voz, era por el cansancio- recién estoy calentando- entonces le dio un cabezazo dejándolo algo desorientado, aprovecho el momento para atacarlo, pero Primero logro recuperarse justa a tiempo para detener la katana de Lin, utilizando su pata libre como escudo, lo que le provoco un severo corte en su pata, sujeto bien su katana, para que no pudiera repetir su ataque, y aprovecho la secansa para propinarle una fuete patada en el pecho, haciéndole salir disparado y chocarse contra una de las paredes- ya no puedes dañarme- fue un leve susurro, mientras usaba la pared como apoyo para levantarse, el golpe le había provocado un gran diaño, Primero no podía quitarse la sonrisa de monstro que tenia en el rostro.

Pr: enserio piensas que eres capas de vencerme, no me hagas reír, acaso estas soñando, crees que tu solo podría haber tenido alguna oportunidad contra mi, ahora vez que fue una muy mala idea dejar que tus amigos se fueran y te dejaran solo- Lin retomo su posición de combate, pero esta vez, su mano izquierda la coloco sobre la funda de la katana, tal vez como punto de apoyo, para no caer por el cansancio, ya que aun la tenia en su cadera.

Li: no, ya que conmigo es mas que suficiente para derrotarte- retomo la carrera hacia Primero, el cual preparo su espada para realizar el ataque final, cuando Lin estaba a escasos centímetros realizo un corte horizontal, el que Lin esquivo agachándose, aprovecho ese movimiento y realizo un medio giro, los ojos de Primero se abrieron como platos, nunca se espero lo que estaba sucediendo, pudo ver como la funda de la katana de Lin, que en el transcurso del giro, se la había quitado de su cintura, la cual le rompía la muñeca, dejándole ambas manos incapaces de utilizar su espada, Lin con su espada también realizo un corte detrás de la rodilla, haciendo que Primero quedara de rodillas, el se paro y se quedo frete a él "hermano, gracias por enseñarme esta técnica" las espada de Primero a unos cuantos pies de distancia de ellos, Primero en ningún momento bajo la vista, al parecer afrontaba la muerte con la frente en alto, como si no tuviera arrepentimiento, Lin apoyo su catana en su hombro dejándole al lado de su cuello- tus ultimas palabras.

Pr: si esperas que suplique piedad, gastas tu tiempo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que he hecho- sus ojos demostraba una llama, que a pesar de estar cara a cara con la muerte, no se extinga- solo quiero saber que es lo que hiciste- "porque yo no me esperaba ese giro" esto le sorprendió y al mismo tiempo lo enfureció a Lin.

Li: bueno, ese movimiento me lo enseño mi hermano, que murió por tu forma cobarde de atacar por la espalda, si hubiera sido una pelea justa seguramente te habría ganado, seguramente habría visto tus puntos débiles mucho antes que yo- Primero dio una larga mirada de confundido, ante su ultima frase, a lo que Lin prosiguió con una mejor explicación- tus ataques solo tenían tres sentidos, Verticales, Horizontales y diagonales, lo que significaba que a pesar de tu fuerza, no podías manejar una espada tan pesada y no podías realizar cambios repentinos de dirección, y al eliminarte una mano, también le elimine velocidad y tus ataques oblicuos, y entonces ya dejabas muchos espacios, para que técnicas como la de mi hermano te vencieran- Primero sonrió.

Pr: espero una revancha.

Li: y la tendrás, pero será con mi hermano, en el otro mundo- Lin le atravesó el cuello con la katana, consumando al fin su venganza, retiro lentamente su espada, dejando que la sangre escapase por la herida que había formado, creando un gran charco en el piso, al hacerlo se escucho un sonido mecánico a la lejanía, que Lin n le dio importancia, limpio su espada con un pedazo de tela, y la guardo en su funda, y esta lo coloco de nuevo en su cintura, miro por la ventana, a la lucha que se estaba desatando afuera, entonces recordó que sus amigos estaban luchando en la sala que le seguía, así que se dejo caer en sus cuatro patas y corrió, lo hizo lo mas rápido que pudo, paso por pasillos, subió unas escaleras, y volvió a pasar por otros pacillos, hasta llegar hasta llegar a una gran puesta, en la cual estaban talladas las imágenes de cientos de hombres de todas las razas y en el medio una leopardo, pero la ignoro rápidamente, y decidió entrar a la habitación, dentro se topo con el combate de Song contra Tigresa, la cual esquivaba todos los ataques de la leopardo, sin poder propinarle ninguno, parecía mas una lucha de desgaste, lo que significaba que la primera que se cansaba moría; mientras que en la otra punta de la sala luchaban, Po y Thene, al cual, al parecer se le hacia difícil deducir cual seria el próximo movimiento del panda, por su forma de lucha poco ortodoxa, el resto de los maestros estaban a un costado mirando los combates, Lin se les acerco algo exaltado- a caso no piensan ayudarlos.

MS: ellos dijeron que no.

Li: ¿qué?

TL: ellos se negaron a nuestra ayuda, dicen que es un tema personal- un fuerte estruendo llamo la atención de todos, era Po que había chocado contra una de las paredes.

Gr: es la cuarta vez que le pasa- Po se volvió a levantar, y continuo atacando, se notaba en sus ojos que no se rendiría tan fácil, todos le estaban prestando tanta atención a ese combate, que nadie escucho la ligera charla que tenían Song y Tigresa.

So: vamos Tigresa, ríndete, así todo será mas fácil, pero no aseguro que sea con poco dolor.

Ti: y dejar que ganes de nuevo, no gracias-seguían haciendo el juego del gato y el ratón, el gato atacaba, y el ratón esquivaba.

So: aun estas sentida con Po? Jajaja- parecía divertirle el hecho de quitarle a los hombres a las demás Chicas- vamos, una persona tan impresionante y agradable como Po, cree que se quedara contigo, con un monstro- eso hizo desconcentrar un poco a Tigresa ya que por mas que no lo admitiera, ese era uno de sus tantos miedos, ella creía no ser lo suficiente para Po, pero entonces su mente decidió mostrarle lo contrario, haciéndole recordar cada una de las cosas que Po hizo por ella, y uno en especial fue el encargado de darle confianza, el momento en donde le dio el collar, un regalo hecho de corazón, y una muestra de que la quería, que ella era todo para él, se llevo una mano al pecho y agarro muy fuerte su collar, ahora mas que nunca necesitaba confianza en si misma, ahora que sus sentimientos se encontraban mas calmos, otro recuerdo vino a su mente, fue la explicación que Hedo había dado de ella.

Ti: aquí el monstro eres tú, tu eres quien mato a cientos de hombres bajo tus encantamientos- pudo ver a escasos centímetros de sus ojos pasaban las garras envenenadas de Song.

So: ja no me hagas reír, mis encantamientos son únicos.

Ti: tan únicos, que destruyeron el cerebro de la persona que amabas- eso tomo por sorpresa a Song, quien detuvo de golpe su lluvia de ataques, estaba en un estado de shock total, se podía sentir el temor en su voz, el temor a la verdad.

So a que… te refieres.

Ti: que tus encantos hicieron volver loco a tu enamorado, y la única solución que encontró fue el suicidio.

So: MIENTES- ese grito llamo la atención de todos, ahora Song realizaba ataques a ciegas, sin prestar atención a su entorno- Misaian me aprecia el nuca me aria eso- en uno de sus ataques no había notado que Tigresa había tomado su pata, y con el envión del ataque se la redirecciono a ella, cuando lo noto ya era demasiado tarde, y sus propias garras se clavaron en su pecho.

Th: gata tonta, mírate, incluso te lo han tenido que decir los otros que por tan ciega que estabas no lo notaste por tu cuenta, me das lastima- se notaba claramente que las parcas, al parecer no se llevaban bien entre si- deberías haberte dado cuenta que Misaian solo te buscaba para saciar sus apetitos- a Song se le caían las lagrimas.

So: tu lo sabias, ¿de… desde cuando?

Th: desde que estoy aquí, incluso, me sorprende que no se haya aburrido de ti, yo lo hubiera hecho hace años- Po ataco en este momento de distracción, pero Thene lo bloqueo tranquilamente, hasta ahora todas sus peleas habían sido fáciles de ganar, pero eso se acabo.

So: MALDITO- todos quedaron sorprendidos, por lo que sucedió, Song, aun que estaba debilitada por el veneno, se levanto y corrió hacia Thene, envolviendo sus brazos en el, y clavándole sus garras, pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió corriendo, con Thene entre sus patas, hacia la gran ventana que daba al abismo de la noche, la cual tenia de fondo, la pequeña guerra que se armaba fuera de las murallas.

Th: ¿qué haces gata loca?-esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de caer al abismo, todos quedaron, completamente atónitos, las parcas Segunda y Tercera, prácticamente se habían matado entre si, nadie articulaba palabra alguna, si no miraban a la ventana, esperando que todo haya sido un sucio truco, y esperaban que se distrajeran para atacarlos por la espalda.

Po: ¿ga…ganamos?- esa pregunta era tan rara para ellos, como los hechos que acababan de suceder, además que nadie estaba seguro de dicha respuesta, dos leves sonidos mecánicos se escucharon a la lejanía, uno atrás de otro, todos tomaron sus posiciones de combate, esperando que algún mecanismo saliera de la nada e intentara acabar con sus vidas, pero nada sucedió.

Ti: yo creo… que si- al escuchar tales palabras, todos dejaron que los músculos se les relajaran, Po sentía que perdía fuerza, hasta caer al piso, Tigresa corrió hacia él, se arrodillo, tomo su cabeza entre sus patas, y lo miro a los ojos verde jade, esos ojos que tanto amaba- Po ¿te encuentras bien?

Po: si, creo que tendré que dejar de rebotar en las paredes por un tiempo- eso, le saco una sonrisa a todo el mundo, por mas que están m en el peor situación, el siempre les sacaba una sonrisa a todos.

Ti: panda tonto- le dio un pequeño toque con su puño, simulando un golpe, a lo cual Po sonrió, y la miro a los ojos, expectante, como si estaba tratando de decir algo, algo que solo ellos comprendían, Tigresa acerco un poco mas su rostro, Po hizo lo mismo, pero fue lo único que pudo hacer, ya que no sentía fuerzas para moverse mas.

Li: no quiero interrumpir el momento- Tigresa levanto su rostro, dedicándole su mejor cara de enojo, y una mirada que si hablara diría "cuando no lo haces", Lin prosiguió tratando de ignorar a la maestra- pero si no se han dado cuenta, Po necesita atención medica, además no les parecer que este no es el mejor momento para caricias, después de todo estamos en una Guerra- Tigresa, sintió enrojecer, como había sido tan despistada, se volvió a recriminar por el hecho de haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, la maestra se corrió, dándole lugar a que su amiga, haga su trabajo.

][-\\/

Era ya el noveno ataque que habían hecho, y todo seguía igual, ningún caído para ningún de los dos bandos, pero si heridos de gravedad, esto era raro, ya que muchos creían que iban a morir aquí, pero el plan que les avían presentado a las tropas, parecía mas un entrenamiento, que una pelea a muerte contra la misma maldad.

Ec: bueno, me alegra el hecho de saber que ninguna hembra quedara viuda el primer día de su matrimonio, ya que no es muy lindo casarse, y al día siguiente partir a una guerra.

Ch: cierto, me había olvidado de eso, lamento haberte enviado a gente ajena a sus tradiciones el día tan importante de tu pueblo.

Ec: esta bien hay algunas hembras que eligen machos de raza distinta, y son libres de compartir nuestras tradiciones con ellos, si así lo desea- Ring se encontraba algo melancólico.

Ri: recuerdo que hay conocí a mi esposa.

Re: ¿y que paso?- ring suspiro.

Ri: una enfermedad la trato de matar, en varias ocasiones casi le gana, pero me dio un milagro antes de irse con los divinos, un hijo.

Ch: lo lamento.

Ec: yo no sabía que sea posible tal cosa.

Ri: a veces la naturaleza nos sorprende.

Pe: ¿y donde esta ahora?

Ri: el se fue, escapo de este lugar, decía que la muerte de mi esposa, de su madre, había sido por su culpa.

Ch: pero trataste de cambiarle la opinión.

Ri: hable con el, pero no cambio de opinión.

Ec: así que lo obligaste, digo eres su padre y debe respetar tus decisiones, después de todo es por su propio bien.

Ri: no.

Ec: ¿por que?

Ri: nuestro pueblo tiene creencias y formas de pensar distintas a los demás.

Ch: eso no es difícil de notar, creo que un lobo que tenga la mitad de nuestra edad, es igual o incluso más sabio que cualquier sabio de cualquier otra raza.

Ri: nosotros no los criamos para crear sabios, si no pensadores, que sepan y puedan vivir con sus límites, espero que mi hijo vuelva, como todo padre, pero no lo obligare a hacer algo que no quiere, hay cosas que se tiene que aprender a través de las acciones de cada uno, so espero que se haya mantenido en el camino correcto- a unos cuantos metros, en una tienda de campaña, se encontraba una loba atendiendo a los nuevos heridos que traían del campo de batalla, cada uno que veía le hacia recordad, que su esposo estaba luchando en un lugar mucho mas peligroso, miro por un momento a través de las aberturas de la tienda hacia el castillo, "mantente vivo tai, aun quiero compartir muchos años contigo" luego de eso volvió su atención a atender a los heridos, dentro de algunos minutos había otro ataque, y si no quería notificar muertos, debía poner toda su atención para que los guerreros se encontraran en plena forma.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero no haberlos decepcionado por lo corto que fueron estos combates, pero resulta que cundo quiero describir los movimientos de pelea, se hacen muy largo, y algo aburrido para leer, además que me parece que no da tampoco tanto entendimiento, espero que les haya gustado; ahora las respuestas a los comentarios:

Miguel el romantico je: bueno, se podría decir que la forma de filosofar de Hedo esta algo basada en la mía, jajaja así que no se sorprendan, y gracias, trato de hacer todo lo posible para que siga así.

BlackRose 223: jajaja bueno se podría decir que Hedo esta muy interesado en los temas que le competen, pero no se cuanto sabe que los demás no.

IECS: bueno, ese detalle ya lo e corregido, y entiendo tu preocupación, y a decir verdad a mi me molesta que mi escritura quede así, por eso voy a tener que dejar de pasar los capítulos a las 3 de la mañana, pero el único problemas es que no cuento con tanto tiempo durante el día, pero are todo lo posible para que no se repita en los próximos capítulos.

DannyNeko: bueno sobre eso, espero que este capitulo no te haya desilusionado, pero puedo decirte que si te decía que si, y si te decía que no, en realidad te estaba mintiendo en las dos respuestas.

Ani Lawliet: bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, espero que te haya gustado, y gracias, es bueno ver que les interese.

ErickLsk: bueno, emocionarte es algo que no esperaba, y espero no haberte desilusionado, con los cortos que han sido los combates, bueno y sobre Su y su esposo, te puedo decir que algo mas sabrás, pero todo será mas adelante, o si has leído atentamente, puede que ya hayas desentrañado gran parte de su historia, y si les doy cierta importancia en la historia, tal vez la misma importancia que le doy a Tai Lung, y gracias por haberlo leído varias veces el capitulo jajaja.

YinYueMengxiang: espero que no te haya decepcionado por los cortos combates, y en cierta forma todo ha salido bien hasta ahora, y ya falta poco para el enfrentamiento entre Quinto y Po, solo hay que ser pacientes. No hay problema por la tardanza, es más yo aun no e tenido tiempo de leer tú último capitulo subido.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que le haya gustado, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, hasta el próximo capitulo.

Se despide sonsombra.


	13. Una muy esperada confesión

Hola, lamento la tardanza, es que estos últimos días estuve algo enfermo, pero eso ya no importa, ya se que están esperando ansiosamente leer el fic, y más de uno seguramente salteara esta parte, y la verdad no los culpo, pero antes de empezar , lo de siempre: si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Eso es todo por ahora y nos vemos al final, no olviden de comentar. Y espero que lo disfruten.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Una muy esperada confesión.

][

Después de haber perdido al menos media hora curando a Po, y que el se para mantener en pie por si mismo, Víbora le agradeció a Tai Lung por esos frascos que les había dado, los cuales según el poseían medicinas especiales; todo el grupo estaba listo para continuar, así que abandonaron la sala, recorriendo los pasillos y subiendo unas escaleras, hicieron este trayecto de forma mas tranquila, tres parcas habían muerto ya, pero les quedaban otros tres enemigos, los tres mas fuertes, y no había apuro en afrentarlos, después de unos minutos mas de su trayecto, se encontraron en el tercer piso, en el cual encontraron una gran puerta, la que tenia en ella, tallada, cientos de acertijos, todos dedujeron que esta era la habitación de tercero, abrieron la gran puerta, dentro era una sala muy parecida a la sala de entrenamientos del palacio de jade, la única diferencia era que todos los mecanismos de entrenamiento eran de metal, y se encontraban totalmente destruidos, además que en un rincón se hallaba una gran estantería llena de rollos, al parecer a tercero le gustaba aprender cosas nuevas, inspeccionaron la sala, buscando alguna trampa, algo que en el futuro no lamentarían, al no encontrar nada fuera de lugar, decidieron continuar con su viaje, salieron de la sala, recorrieron unos pasillos, subieron de nuevo unas escaleras, y siguieron recorriendo mas pasillos, hasta toparse con otra gran puerta, en ella se encontraban talladas unas diez personas encapuchadas, todas en la parte superior, mientras que en la parte inferior, se veía tallada a una pequeña águila, la cual tendría no mas de ocho años, parecía como si los encapuchados la estaban observando, la estaban guiando; era obvio que esta sala le pertenecía a Cuarta, a la mejor asesina, la cual poseía habilidades únicas, había un ligero temor el cual flotaba en el aire, nadie sabia a lo que se refería Hedo y eso los asustaba, la sala estaba casi en su totalidad a oscuras, porque la tormenta de afuera había empezado, nublando el cielo, y dejando caer algunas gotas, como lagrimas; la única luz que iluminaba el lugar era una antorcha que estaba en el medio de la sala, esa luz les permitió distinguir a alguien que llevaba una capa de aprendiz, similar a la que usaban los mojes en su largos viajes.(para un mejor imaginación, dicha capas es parecida a las capa de aprendiz de los jedis).

Cu: interesante, deben ser luchadores formidables, si han llegado hasta aquí, es una prueba mas que suficiente, pero lamentablemente no puedo dejar que continúen- se quito la capa, revelando a una águila, que llevaba un equipo de combate rojo y negro, con detalles en dorado, dicho equipo, resaltaba sus dotes femeninos, algo que no paso desapercibido para el maestro Grulla, llevaba con ella un arco y una aljaba llena de flechas, además de un pequeño bolso, en el cual tenía unas cuantas shuriken, su mirada no demostraba nada, ninguna emoción, como si no quisiera luchar, o no era ella misma cuando lo hacia.

MS: lo lamento, pero si te interpones en nuestro camino no nos dejaras otra opción.

Cu: por mi esta bien- levanto sus alas, e inicio su vuelo, desapareciendo en las sombras de la sala, pero no fu la única, Grulla también lo hizo, el resto del grupo tomo sus posiciones de combate, y esperaron que ella atacara primero, porque no sabían cual era su posición y porque también ellos eran mas, el silencio invadía la sala, no podía oírse nada, ni un leve aleteo, ni una brisa, incluso el ruido de la lluvia había desaparecido, entonces una flecha paso junto al mejilla de Mono, y se clavo en el suelo, esto los sorprendió, entonces todos tonaron una formación circular, ya que no tendría ni idea de donde iba a venir el próximo ataque- esa fue una ultima advertencia, si se quedan ya no tendré piedad- nadie se movió, esperaban que atacara, una pequeña sombra se acercaba al grupo, a una altura considerablemente baja, pero fue obligada a detenerse, para esquivar una shuriken, Grulla había actuado, se encontraba sobre el grupo, su entrenamiento le había ayudado a ubicarla, pero aun así, le resultaba difícil, ya que estaba acostumbrado a ser apoyo en los combates, además que nunca había enfrentado a otro abiar, así que cuando voló a tan baja altura, los instintos del maestro la tomaron como un luchador terrestre, lo que le ayudo a ubicarla mas fácilmente, Cuarta había cometido un error, y ese fue olvidarse de otro abiar que había en la sala, ahora el objetivo primordial de ella era Grulla, ya que sabia que no podría acercarse a los maestros sin antes eliminarlo a el, se reacomodo para subir de nuevo, pero los maestros habían aprovechado esta distracción para atacarla, el primero fue Tal Lung luego le siguió Lin, ambos lanzaban puñetazos y patadas sin dejar punto siego aparente, eran muy buenos luchado juntos, Tai hizo una parada giratoria pero la hizo al ras del piso, quería enganchar las piernas del águila para tumbarla así Lin la noqueaba, pero no conto con que Cuarta la esquivara y empezara a buscar altura para establecer distancia con los atacantes, y volviendo a desaparecer en la oscuridad de la habitación, tal parecía que la mejor asesina no era buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, el grupo volvió a formar el circulo y Grulla volvió a desaparecer en la oscuridad, todo volvería a empezar, pero esta vez, fueron cientos de shuriken las que fueron dirigidas hacia ellos.

][-][

Chin miraba como trascurría de forma lenta este combate, podía ver pasar las fechas a sus costados, agradecía que los arqueros eran los tan hábiles lobos, porque si no ya le habría perforado el cráneo a más de uno, un tigre trato de atacarlo, buscando herirlo, pero logro bloquearlo con su brazo izquierdo, y propinarle un fuerte puñetazo con su brazo derecho, mandándolo a volar, agradecía que los seguidores de Misaian llevaban armaduras distintas a las nuestras, porque sino las peleas se harían muy complicadas, Los lobos negros, tigres, gorilas, leopardos, algún que otro león, o eso parecían ya que no se distinguía muy bien su forma, entre muchos seres de otras razas, Misaian había buscado por toda China a sus lacayos, los cuales ahora empezaron a huir de nuevo, buscando la protección de su muralla, en busca de refugio, mientras huían, levantaban a sus heridos de gravedad, era extraño, al parecer ese era el plan de Hedo, era extraño ya que el siempre tenía la estrategia exacta para el momento indicado, logrando la menor baja de hombres posibles, incluso en el juego de mesa se podía ver dicha habilidad, todos alrededor de Chin festejaban la decimo sexta victoria consecutiva, recogieron a los heridos y regresaron al campamento improvisado que habían hecho en el bosque, cuando llego pudo ver como otro equipo se estaba preparando para salir dentro de diez minutos, todos centraban sus pensamientos en las actividades que hacían, todos menos las mentes de los lideres, ellos tenían muchas cosas en que pensar, y la de Chin no fue la excepción, su mente vagaba por los recuerdos de la primera vez que había pisado estas tierras, cuando ya existían los Ciratun Morekio, cuando los tigres, los lobos, y los leopardos habitaban estos lugares, de lo herido y desconfiado que era su pueblo para con los lobos, los recuerdos felices de su esposa, y lo linda que se veía cuando cuidaba a su hijo, cientos de recuerdos invadían su mente, era raro pero podía entenderlo, ya que seguramente la aparición de su hijo los había despertado, sacudió su cabeza, se lo necesitaba ahora y si se tomaba el lujo de recordad el pasado habría más posibilidades que no pudiera salvar al presente, una vez de haber logrado quedarse en el presente se dirigió hacia la tienda donde atendían a los heridos, decidió ir a hablar con alguien, y la única persona que lo trataba como un algo era Ren, La loba y el se habían conocido hace mucho tiempo, incluso antes que lo nombraran emperador de Agatesing, por eso es que le había encargado que curara a Tai Lung, nunca se imagino que terminaría siendo pareja, otro recuerdo vino a su mente, recordó el día que él y Hedo paseaban por el bosque y se encontraron con el leopardo que se encontraba muy mal herido, Hedo se acerco y lo inspecciono, y dijo que necesitaba la mejor atención medica posible, y la primer persona que se le vino a la cabeza fue Ren, Chin volvió a sacudir su cabeza ya que lo había hecho de nuevo, irse al pasado y dejar al presente sin un líder, el lo era, y eso era un hecho inevitable, quería regresar a su antigua vida, donde no tenía tantas obligaciones que atender; pudo ver a Ren, quien estaba sentada al costado de una pequeña mesa, al parecer ya había terminado sus actividades, y esperaba pacientemente que llegaran los nuevos heridos, Chin se acerco y le hablo, ella se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Ch: ¿preocupada?

Re: solo un poco -se dio vuelta para mirarlo- pero veo que no soy la única.

Ch: confía, seguramente todo saldrá bien- se sentó junto a ella.

Re: eso espero, solo quiero verlo de nuevo… con vida- se oía como se quebraba su voz.

Ch: no seas tan pesimista- las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse en los ojos de Ren.

Re: cómo quieres que no lo sea, mi marido está luchando en un lugar que si muere, nunca lo volveré a ver, incluso, ni siquiera sé si ya soy viuda o no, y todo porque es un buen luchador- Chin le dio un ligero abrazo para calmarla, quería hacer que se olvidara de todo esto, que fuera de nuevo la chica alegre que estaba casada con un leopardo, Ren dejo escapar un poco su llanto, pero luego continuo, con una sonrisa pero aun le caían las lagrimas- recuerdo, que una vez discutimos, porque yo quería tener hijos, nunca lo había visto que reaccionara así, parecía una persona totalmente distinta, como si no tenia pensamientos, era gracioso verlo ir caminando de un lado al otro tratando de cambiar mi opinión.

Ch: pero sabes que…

Re: si, que rezas distintas no pueden tener hijos, claro a menos que fueran de las mismas ramas, col el caso de los Tigres y los leopardos, lo sé, pero eso no me quitaba esperanzas, había algunos que lo habían logrado, y si no podía, haría como los demás, adoptaría.

Ch: ¿qué paso?

Re: lo intentamos… y fue una frustración, a pesar que era yo la que quería un hijo, cuando no lo tuvimos, pude ver cierta desilusión en sus ojos, al parecer el también quería ser padre, me dijo que cuando encontremos al indicado lo adoptaríamos- aun tenía su sonrisa en su rostro.

Ch: la naturaleza, es sabia por algún motivo no permitirá que algunos no tengan hijos.

Re: a veces la odio, pero ahora, no sé si habrá un hijo indicado, necesito a Tai, y no lo tengo, todo por este estúpida guerra- volvieron las lagrimas.

Ch: lamento que mi decisión de atacar a Misaian te afecte de tal forma- Ren se mordió la lengua, acababa de decir algo que no quería.

Re: yo... yo lo siento, me deje llevar por mis sentimientos.

Ch: está bien, necesitas desahogarte, como todos aquí, y yo soy el culpable de eso.

Re: pero no medí mis palabras, y toque temas que usted conoce mejor que yo, me debe ver como una…

Ch: está bien Ren, conserva la esperanza, eso es lo último que debes perder, si no, mírame a mí, he perdido a mi hijo y mi esposa, pero nunca perdí la esperanza y…

Re: la postura de líder- fue un leve susurro, que Chin no escucho "el ha soportado de todo, y yo hago berrinchas, cuando me toca sufrir por primera vez"

Ch: al final encontré a mi hijo.

Re: aun así quiero pedir disculpas por mi comportamiento.

Ch: bueno, si eso te hace sentir mejor, disculpa aceptada.

Re: gracias… por todo- se separo de Chin, y se froto los ojos para limpiarse las lagrimas.

Ch: ¿por qué?

Re: por haber venido a conversar conmigo, por dejarme desahogar, por todo.

Ch: a veces necesitamos charlar con un amigo.

Re: gracias por considerarme un amigo.

Ch: gracias a ti también, por tratarme como a una persona normal.

Re: en realidad… se merece un mejor trato- su vos cambio del tono melancólico que tenia a uno más alegre, y su sonrisa había vuelto a su rostro.

Ch: jaja que graciosa.

Re: si, lo sé, es uno de mis tantos dotes.

Ch: si, como lo es el de molestar a tu marido- Chin apenas podida hacer algo para contener la risa.

Re: en mi defensa, él es quien comenzaba las peleas.

Ch: claro, quejarse de una herida, es comenzar una pelea- se podía sentir lo sarcástico en su voz, Ren no contesto, eso era al principio de cuando se conocieron, Tai se quejaba de sus heridas, y ella lo molestaba- te gustaba del principio, verdad?

Re: tal vez si, tal vez no, solo sé a ciencia cierta, que en esos días, mi cabeza era un desastre cuando estaba junto a él-en ese momento ingresaron más heridos en la carpa- ahora si me disculpa debo volver a mi trabajo- Chin simplemente asintió, y salió de la tienda, afuera, un tigre se le acerco a él, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Chin pudo distinguir la armadura que le pertenecía a los Ciratun Morekio.

Tigre: señor.

Ch: ¿qué sucede?

Tigre: le traigo un informe de la situación como pidió- le entrego un rollo a Chin.

Ch: ¿algo primordial que daba saber?

Tigre: aun no hay bajas, solo tenemos heridos.

Ch: ¿de mucha gravedad?

Tigre: no, solo algún que otro corte, pero si hay algunos con huesos quebrados.

Ch: número aproximado.

Tigre: treinta, a lo sumo cuarenta personas.

Ch: ¿algo más?

Tigre: si, hemos enviado a un pequeño destacamento por mas flechas para los lobos.

Ch: ¿los lobos ya han usado todas las que tenían?- eso era extraño, eran muy precisos, además de que traían grandes cantidades.

Tigre: aun no, pero si seguimos así, dentro de tres o cuatro ataques más, se quedaran sin.

Ch: está bien, buen trabajo, que me avisen cuando será el próximo ataque.

Tigre: gracias señor- el tigre tomo una posición de firme, se inclino y luego se alejo, Chin estaba algo nervioso, que los lobos se hayan quedado sin flechas le hizo ponerse así.

Ch: necesito comer algo.

][-][-][

Estaba en mi oficina haciendo toda la papelería que es digna del puesto del representante de los lobos, este era mi primer día, pero estaba feliz, Su había mejorado, ese miedo del inicio del tratamiento, hace cinco meses atrás, ahora era solo un amargo recuerdo, fueron cinco meses de ver como mejoraba, en el cual, cada día que pasaba aumentaba mis esperanzas de que sobreviviera, ahora me tocaba pagar por mi favor, y lo hacía gustoso, y no me importaba cuanto tiempo debía quedarme aquí, ya que sabía que había alguien que me esperaba en casa, al recordar eso mire el cielo y vi que ya casi era hora de volver, ya que estaba oscureciendo, termine con mi papeleo y Salí de mi improvisada oficina, camine por los pasillos del castillo saludando a los lobos que me cruzaba, bestia la misma túnica que ellos, salí del castillo, la nieve cubría todo el lugar había dos lobos a cada lado de la gran puerta, muchos sabían venir aquí afuera a meditar, espere unos segundos para que mi vista se ajustara a la oscuridad.

Lobo meditando: señor?

Lobo: me voy a casa, nos vemos mañana- simplemente asintió y volvió a su meditación, comencé mi camino por un pequeño sendero, paralelo al que se dirigía a Agatesing, camine por varios minutos bajo la fría nieve, hasta que pude divisar a la distancia una pequeña casa, mi casa, decidí mudarme aquí con Su, por dos motivos, el primero estaba cerca de mi trabajo, segundo, estaba cerca de los especialistas que cuidaban de Su, entre a casa, estaba todo bien acomodado, adornado e iluminado- Su, amor, ya llegue- no recibí contestación, camine un poco quedando en el medio de la sala de estar, sentí que alguien se me acercaba por la espalda, podía sentir esas pisadas suaves que distinguí al instante, ser un Ciratun Morekio me permitió desarrollar barios de mis sentidos, pero decidí continuar con su juego, así que hice de cuenta que no la había escuchado, ella poso sus patas en mi rostro, tapándome los ojos.

Su: ¿quién soy?

Lobo: Mei, o Liu, no espera ya se Pin.

Su: jaja que graciosos- se notaba el tono sarcástico, me di media vuelta quedando frente a frente y la abrace por la cintura, ella dejo sus brazos en el mismo lugar, quedando abrazada de mi cuello una vez que yo gire, me dio un tierno beso de bienvenida.- sabes, si hubiera sido un asesino en vez de mi, tu estarías muerto, acaso has perdido todo lo que has aprendido con lo Ciratun Morekio, eso sería algo malo, te convertiría en un blanco fácil de matar.

Lobo: tal vez necesite tener a algunos guardaespaldas a mi alrededor- le di un segundo beso- y estoy seguro que los Ciratun Morekio son la mejor opción.

Su: ¿a quién crees que envíen?

Lobo: no lo sé, oí que hay chicas muy bellas-pude sentir un leve temblor en su cuerpo, ella no esperaba esa contestación, además tenía una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, me gustaba molestarla.

Su: si, pero sabes que asignan parejas a los representantes, y también que hay chicos muy muy guapos- y ahí estaba ella, devolviéndome el golpe, amaba a esta tigresa.

Lobo: jajaja… lástima que estas casada- con una de mis patas tome la suya y bese donde estaba su anillo que sellaba nuestro compromiso-pero podrías separarte- lo dije como si nunca temiera por dicha respuestas.

Su: mmmm, no lo sé, después de todo estoy casada con un guapo representante, además de muy joven, eso es algo difícil de conseguir en estos tiempos.

Lobo: que interesante, ¿y quién es?

Su: puedes averiguarlo por ti mismo- se acerco para besarme, pero se detuvo y vi en su rostro una pequeña señal de dolor.

Lobo: ¿cómo te sientes?

Su: estoy bien, ya deja de preocuparte tanto- apenas termino la frase se separo de mi abrazo y se tomo el estomago con sus patas, eso me alerto.

Lobo: ¿estás segura?- trate de ponerme a la misma altura, ya que por el dolor se había agachado un poco.

Su: si… solo fue un retorcijón- decidí hacer una broma para librar un poco la tención en el ambiente.

Lobo: ¿qué acaso estas embarazada?-se reposiciono es su lugar, mi pregunta la había tomado por sorpresa, cuando se recupero me dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Su: no seas idiota, no me hagas ilusionar- tenia de nuevo su hermosa sonrisa, la misma por la cual iría al mismísimo infierno para verla.

Lobo: ilusionarte, la naturaleza nos puede sorprender a veces.

Su: si y los tigres vuelan.

Lobo: bueno, tal vez si… -pero fui detenido por ver como mi esposa se desmayaba justo frente a mis ojos, logre tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que tocara el piso, pero el peso me gano e hizo que ambos cayéramos al suelo- Su, SU, me escuchas, vamos amor responde, por favor.

Su: qu… querido? me siento algo débil- la alce entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta nuestra habitación, y la deposite en la cama.

Lobo: aguanta querida, iré por ayuda-y como un rayo salí de la casa y llegue al castillo, el lobo que anteriormente me había despedido ahora me miraba sorprendido, como si esperara alguna orden, o una escusa de mis acciones- mi esposa necesita atención médica, y la necesita ahora.

][-\\/

La sala estaba en su totalidad llena de shuriken y flechas clavadas por todos lados, todos los maestros aun seguían haciendo la formación de circulo, y grulla estaba sobre sus cabezas, en la oscuridad de la habitación se encontraba cuarta, con el arco entre sus patas, tensándolo para realizar otro tiro, utilizaba sus alas para mantenerse en aire, ya que sabia que si disminuía su altura Grulla la encontraría las shuriken ya se le habían acabado, y le quedaban muy pocas flechas, si quería terminar con esto debía apurarse; el maestro Grulla descendió ha hablar con el Grupo, pudo ver como todos se le arrimaban, incluso como un insecto se subía a su hombro, al parecer tramaban algo, y eso solo significaba mas problemas para Cuarta, quien opto por poner fin a los planes de los maestros, dejando que su arco enviara otra fecha contra el grupo, haciendo que todos se separaran, Grulla quiso volver a las alturas, pero el águila aprovecho esa oportunidad para intentar nuevamente desacere de él, Choco contra el maestro haciéndole perder algo de altura, intercambiaron una serie de golpes, y patadas, para obtener algo de espacio, Grulla realizo sus alas de la justicia, pero el ataque fue esquivado, y comenzó una persecución voladora por toda la habitación, al parecer Cuarta buscaba la protección de la oscuridad o eso pensó Grulla quien utilizaba todos sus instintos para ubicarla, era difícil seguirla ya que a la altura que se encontraban, y con el hecho que lo único que iluminaba era una sola antorcha, la visibilidad era prácticamente nula, debía hacer uso de todos su sentidos pata ubicar a la asesina, debía utilizar sus oídos para escuchar sus aleteos el problema era que no era el único ruido en la sala, además debía confiar en sus sentidos sensoriales, para identificar los cambios de presión en el aire, y saber si doblo subió o bajo.

Gr: no puedes escapar para siempre- por una milésima la lluvia fue mas fuerte que los aleteos del águila, lo que hizo que el maestro perdiera su pista.

Cu: quien estaba huyendo- de alguna forma Cuarta había logrado hacer algunos movimientos y ubicarse sobre Grulla esquivando a sus sentidos, se dejo caer en picada derribando al maestro, tomándolo entre sus garras, y estrellándolo contra el piso- sabes fui entrenada por muy buenos asesinos, no debes subestimarme- el lugar donde habían caído estaba algo alejado del resto del grupo, dándole a Cuarta un tiempo razonable para hacer lo que quisiera.

Gr: suéltame- Cuarta había tomado a Grulla por el cuello.

Cu: sabes, tienes habilidades únicas, es algo difícil de conseguir esas habilidades de rastreo tuyas, que dices si somos aliados- le hablaba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, ella pensaba que con Grulla en sus patas ya no tenia que temer.

Gr: ¿aliados?

Cu: si únete a mi, yo podría entrenarte, hacer que le saques mas jugo a esas habilidades, podríamos hacer grandes cosas.

Gr: digo que estas loca si crees que me voy a unir a ti.

Cu: vamos lindura, no quiero matar a alguien tan guapo.

Vi: DEJALO- Víbora se acerco y trato de enredarse en el cuerpo del águila, pero esta logro agarrarla con su pata libre y lazarla un poco alejado de ellos, mientras aun mantenía el control sobre el cuello del abiar.

Gr: VIBORA.

Cu: no nos molestes gusana, no ves que estoy tratando de conquistar a alguien- Víbora se levanto y volvió a tacarla.

Vi: no te dejare.

Cu: ¿por qué no?

Vi: PORQUE YO LO AMO, MALDITA SEA- todos quedaron sorprendidos, cuando Víbora se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, o mejor dicho lo que había gritado, sentía como sus mejillas se ponían rojas como un tomate, Cuarta miro a Grulla, el cual tenia un leve sonrojo.

Cu: ya veo, bueno eso significa que no me queda mas opción que matarlo- estaña por ejercer un poco mas de fuerza sobre su cuello, pero empezó a sentir como su pata se adormecía, ella trato de levantar vuelo para huir dejando al maestro atas, se levanto del piso por unos pocos metros, pero después de unos cuantos aleteos pudo sentir como su ala derecha se entumecía también obligándola a aterrizar de nuevo, sentía como todo su cuerpo perdía fuerzas, como no le respondía ninguno de sus músculos, bajo la mirada buscado la causa del porque su cuerpo reaccionaba así, descubriendo que en cada musculo había clavada una aguja muy pequeña, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, entonces al lado de su rostro apareció un pequeño insecto que llevaba consigo un bolcito que tenia tres o cuatro agujas y tenia una entre sus pinzas.

Ma: hola- le clava la aguja al lado de su clavícula derecha, ahora Cuarta ya no podía moverse, Grulla se levanto del piso, su cuello estaba sangrando, al parecer el águila había raspado con una de sus garras el cuello del maestro, Lin se acerco a Cuarta, desenfundo su katana y le atravesó el corazón, matándola al instante.

Mo: ¿qué demonio haces?- se escucho un sonido mecánico este a diferencia de los anteriores se pudo escuchar un poco mas fuerte, como si estuviera mas cerca, pero después de varios minutos de espera nada sucedió.

Tl: lo sentimos, ya sabemos que no están acostumbrados a matar a quienes ya vencieron, y se que una vez que se rinden serian apresados, pero no seria bueno dejar a ninguna de las parcas vivas, son demasiados peligrosos y están demasiados podridos para que puedan estar han alguna prisión.

MS: en cierta forma tiene razón, pero matarlas de una forma tan desalmada y deshonesta, no nos hace distintos a ellos.

Ti: Grulla, estas herido, seria bueno que te curen-Víbora lo miro- nosotros nos adelantaremos mientras tanto- la serpiente sonrió, "gracias amiga".

Po: Tigresa tiene razón, mientras más tiempo gastemos aquí, más gente morirá afuera- a cada uno le costo asentir pero al final todos estaban de acuerdo, todos empezaron su camino hacia la próxima sala, Grulla se sentó en el piso y Víbora comenzó a atenderlo en completo silencio, ninguno de los dos articulaba palabra alguna.

Gr: ¿desde cuando?- no la miraba a los ojos, tenia su mirada en la ventana viendo como el agua caía, estaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Vi: fue tres años después de que nos conociéramos por primera vez- ella tampoco lo miraba, Grulla desvió la mirada de la ventana y la centro en la serpiente, era obvio que no esperaba esa respuesta- pero entiendo si no te sientes igual- se sentía la tristeza en su voz pero no se dio cuenta como, ni en que momento exacto Grulla le había puesto el ala bajo la barbilla y le había dado un tierno beso en los labios, a Víbora le costo unos segundos percatarse el del hecho, pero luego de haberse recuperado del shock cerró sus ojos y correspondió el beso gustosa, Grulla la envolvió con sus alas, y la abrasaba como si fuera su preciado tesoro- ¿y tú?

Gr: mas o menos en la misma época, pero tenia miedo… pero ya no mas.

Vi: Grulla no sabes cuanto esperaba este día, esta confesión.

Gr: yo también esperaba este momento y no lo dejare.

Vi: Grulla, aunque me gustaría quedarme así, y créeme que me gustaría- se le formo una sonrisa al aviar- debemos volver con los demás.

Gr: sabes que… tienes toda la razón- sin previo aviso la subió sobre su espalda- sostente fuerte- y comenzó a volar, saliendo de la sala y recorriendo los pasillos a una velocidad increíble, cuando llegaron con el resto del grupo Víbora se bajo y empezó a avanzar junto a los demás.

Mo: hasta que llegan- Tigresa miro a su amiga.

Ti: todo esta bien?- Víbora miro a Grulla quien le sonrió, ella también le sonrió.

Vi: si todo esta bien.

Po: bueno… ahora… alguien me puede decir… como demonios… hizo Mantis… tara acercarse a Cuarta.

Ma: bueno cuando Grulla bajo yo me subí a su hombro, luego empezó a combatir con Cuarta y cuando esta lo derribo yo empecé a hacerle acupuntura pero a una versión mas disimulada y así fue como le adormecí todo su cuerpo- Mantis hablo de forma acelerada, estaba en el hombro de Mono, todos se detuvieron y lo miraron por lo rápido que había hablado- ¿qué?

Todos: nada- continuaron con su trayecto y llegaron a la ultima puerta de las parcas, la puerta de Quinto, la puesta se encontraba completamente lisa, Po sentí como se aceleraba su corazón, y no precisamente por la corrida que había hecho, tendría que enfrentarse a quien Hedo no pudo derrotar, él fue el primero en entrar, pero seguido muy de cerca por sus amigos, no se podía ver nada, la sala únicamente estaba iluminada por una vela, la cual era sostenida por un ser que incluso su sombra parecía tener vida propia, la llama se reflejaba en sus ojos violeta, haciéndolos temblar a los maestros.

¿?: buenas noches maestros, los estaba esperando.

Po: ¿pero que?

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

Bueno he terminado por hoy, me imagino que mas de uno quiere matarme, pero en mi defensa quiero decir que, este es el capitulo mas largo que e subido hasta ahora, y si le seguía agregando cosas no terminaría mas, además donde quedaría el suspenso si lo hago,… bueno ahora con esos cuatro segundos de ventaja que me dieron de correr me siento un poco mas seguro, bueno dejando todo eso de lado, empecemos con los agradecimientos especiales: (a por cierto, no me agreguen en su lista negra)

ErickLsk: bueno me alegra que te haya gustado, y tengo algo para ti que tal vez te ayude a ubicarte en la historia, hay un dicho que dice "no todo lo que brilla es oro" y pero para que en este fic sirva le deberás agregar algo que me gusta ponerle a ese dicho, "tampoco todo el oro brilla", lo que quiero decirte con esto, es que hay pistas que tiene pelusa, y que muchos la tomaron como relleno, pero debes prestar atención total, y veras como resaltan de por demás las pistas falsas, en el próximo capitulo veras como se llenaran la mayor parte de este gran rompecabezas… cielos tal vez por eso amo la filosofía, bueno espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

Miguel el romantico je: me alegra que te haya gustado, y si se podría decir que me pase un poco con el vocabulario de Tigresa jajaja y tranquilo no eres el primero que me compara con ellos, pero estoy seguro que si te digo mi edad no me lo creerías jajaja, se podría decir que la Filosofía y la Psicología me hicieron elaborar esta personalidad, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

BlackRose 223: bueno de nuevo pido disculpas por tardar en actualizar, pero no se le puede hacer mucho a las enfermedades, me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, y espero que te guste este, y esa frase la había oído antes pero no sabia de quien era jajajaja.

DannyNeko: bueno yo no eh afirmado ni negado que sea el, en cuanto a los hijos entre especies, se al que te refieres, y lo comprendo, de hecho esperaba que preguntas como esta aparecieran, pero tal vez fue mi error no dar una mejor explicación del tema, conozco a lo que te refieres, y en cierta forma lo he acoplado, pero siento que no puedo ignorar la ley de la naturaleza, así que le doy mas peso a la de ella que a la histórica, en la historia es posible que hijos de la misma "familia" de animaos tengan cría, como el caso de los felinos(tigres, leopardos, leones, etc.), pero en la naturaleza es imposible, pero existen algunos casos donde dan a luz un hibrido, un ser cuya reproducción no llegara a ningún lado, esto sucede en los casos que mencioné anteriormente, pero en la historia tomaría la raza de la madre, si el padre es tigre, y la madre leopardo, el hijo nacerá leopardo, y así, espero que no tomes a mal esta explicación, y que te haya gustado el capitulo.

IECS: bueno no puedo afirmar ni negar nada, pero te puedo decir que en el próximo capitulo tal ves logres derribar tus dudas, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo.

Master PAO PT: me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

HectorKiller: muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste el fic, y si se podría decir que a todos le tomo por sorpresa eso jajaja, bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que te gustes, y no tendrás que esperar mucho mas ya sabaras en el próximo capitulo que raza es Quinto, ah y por cierto, bienvenido a este pequeño viaje(es una costumbre de saludo para los que comentan por primera vez)

Bueno eso fue todo, espero que le haya gustado, y comenten que les pareció, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo… ah también felices vacaciones para todos.

Se despide Sinsobra.


	14. ¿Destino o estrategia?

Hola a todos, se que querrán saltar esto, y no los culpo, pero antes que lo hagan, hoy les quiero decir que en este capitulo cambiare el orden, ya que mas de uno me quera matar, ya sea con preguntas o de forma literal, por ello quiero tiempo para correr, pero antes, lo de siempre: si encuentran alguna parte igual o parecida a otro fanfic pido disculpas ya que he leído tantos así que si encuentran una parte en que suceda esto denme el nombre de quien pertenece y en el siguiente capítulo le daré un agradecimiento por su inspiración y le deberé una disculpa; y no soy dueño de Kung fu panda, solo de algunos personajes inventados para esta historia, además en este capitulo entenderán el porque no hay cronología en la fic.

Personaje (se abreviarían con la primer o primeras letras del nombre): dialogo-narración-"pensamiento".

Los agradecimientos:

Miguel el romantico je: bueno aquí esta, la espera a terminado, espero que te guste, y en cuanto a tus preguntas yo aun no tengo respuestas, pero si las tuviera te las daría, como será que ni siquiera sé si habrá una continuación de este fic; como dices que lo has vuelto a leer, me imagino que has capado quien está del otro lado esperando a Po.

YinYueMengxiang: bueno espero que te haya gustado, y gracias, por el apoyo, no esperaba que quedara bien lo detallista que lo había hecho al capítulo.

ErickLsk: bueno tal vez te has dado cuenta ya que tan importante será este capítulo, gracias, no sabía si la confesión de Víbora había quedado forzada o no, y me gusta darle tiempo a los personajes, cada uno tiene una pisca de información para agregar en el fic.

IECS: bueno espero que el capitulo te parezca acorde al tiempo que han tenido que esperar.

Bueno eso es todo espero que les guste, espero sus comentarios y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (si aun sigo vivo).

Se despide Sinsombra.

IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII-IIII

¿Destino o estrategia?

][

La tormenta hacía casi nula la visibilidad en el campo de batalla, la lluvia había apagado barias antorchas, ahora cualquier cosa parecía un enemigo, algunos soldados incluso atacaban arboles creyendo que eran soldados de Misaian, los únicos que por ahora tenían antorchas prendidas eran los que menos las necesitaban, los lobos, quienes les habían improvisado un pequeño techo sobre las antorchas, para que la lluvia no la apagara, pero su objetivo era mas de dirección que de iluminación, ya que eran capaces de ver en la oscuridad, las función de las antorchas, eran ser como pequeños faros que le indicaban a las tropas donde era atrás y donde era adelante, algunos Ciratun Morekio decidieron utilizar esos inventos improvisados para dar luz en el bosque, se podía ver como los tigres y los lobos, se movían en el bosque con una gracia excepcional, clavando algunas antorchas para darle algo luz a sus camaradas, pero aun así eran cientos de sombras luchando prácticamente a siegas, contra los que podían ser aliados o enemigos, una de esas tantas sombras era Chin, quien luchaba contra dos lobos, un gorila y un león, le era difícil, pero tenía algunas ventajas, en parte por su pelaje, el cual le ocultaba un poco en la oscuridad, pero el gorila, y los lobos, contaban con la misma ventaja, la única diferencia, era que Chin, contaba con mas masa corporal que sus contrincantes, lo que junto con la lluvia, le entregaba un par de puños muy pesados, pero como todo, tenía una desventaja, y era que lo volvía lento y se cansaba más rápido; logro conectar uno de sus golpes al león y lo mando a volar contra un árbol, uno de los lobos se coló por su espalda, y trato de atacarlo con una patada, pero Chin la esquivo y lo mando a volar también, , las flechas se cruzaban por todos lados, agradecía que los lobos eran quienes disparaban, pero una flecha que se clavo en un árbol cercano le llamo su atención, era una flecha paralela, lo que llamo su atención fue que de donde supuestamente había provenido, no había ninguna antorcha, es más, estaba a uno de sus laterales, ya que las antorchas estaban detrás de él, entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ch: EMBOSCADA- eso fue lo último que pudo mencionar antes que miles de flechas salieran de todas las direcciones, al parecer su plan de emboscar en el bosque e les había vuelto en su contra, Chin se quito de encima a los contrincantes restantes, y trato de ayudar a los que más podía, para que llegaran a salvo al campamento, entonces de la nada, aparecieron unas doscientas, tal vez mas "estamos perdidos", ese fue el primer pensamiento que cruzo por su cabeza, pero algo llamo su atención, y fue que frente a las sombras se encontraba Eco, los soldados nunca se habían alegrado tanto de ver al tigre solterón, quien les venía a salvar el pellejo, Chin sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero no le dio mucha importancia- llegas justo a tiempo, amigo.

Ec: por dios Chin- Chin no entendía la reacción de su amigo, parecía aterrado, pero siguiendo su mirada de terror en sus ojos, pudo ver que en su propio pecho, se encontraba clavada una flecha, el panda sentía como perdía sus fuerzas, y se desmayaba en el campo de batalla- encárguense de la emboscada, tú ayúdame a llevarlo con un medico- le hablaba a un Ciratun Morekio, precisamente un panda, el cual tomo a Chin, pasando el brazo del panda herido detrás de su cuello, y sirviéndole de apoyo, del otro lado hizo lo mismo Eco, y juntos lo llevaron a rastras hasta la tienda que funcionaba como centro médico, tardaron unos varios minutos en llegar, pero una vez dentro pudieron ver a unos veinte animales que sufrían el mismo destino que Chin, además de todos los otros heridos en combates anteriores, lo cual mostraba que la tienda y los quince médicos no daban a basto, no sabían a quien atender primero, y corrían de acá para allá, atendiendo a quien podían, Eco se acerco a una loba- discúlpeme, pero mi amigo necesita atención médica inmediata- Ren, al darse vuelta quedo totalmente sorprendida al ver a Chin en tal estado.

Re:¿qué sucedió?- la pregunta era simplemente mecánica ya que sabia la respuesta, empezó a hacer un poco de espacio entre las camillas, las cuales estaban todas ocupadas, dejo estirada una sabana en el suelo, para que lo recostaran y así poder analizarlo mejor.

Ec: una emboscada, que creías.

Re: acuéstenlo aquí- Ren empezó a analizar alrededor de esa herida, buscando, a ver qué órganos le había dañado- paso entre dos costillas, y perforo el pulmón, pero no lo atravesó, al parecer su masa corporal lo ha salvado- hubo un pequeño suspiro de alivio de parte del tigre- pero aun no está fuera de peligro, QUE ALGUIEN ME TRAIGA EL EQUIPO PARA QUITAR ESTA FLECHA- en cuestión de segundos, apareció un león que dejo a su lado una pequeña caja, luego se acerco a un panda, entregándole un tazón con agua caliente y unas vendas, ya que ese panda estaba a punto de vendar a un tigre que también había recibido una flecha, pero en su caso fue en el hombro, Ren abrió la pequeña caja que le habían dejado, y de ella saco un bisturí, y estaba a punto de realizar un tajo extendiendo la herida, pero Eco la tomo del brazo deteniéndola.

Ec: ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Re: el tipo de flecha es una muzzy 4 hojas, por eso tengo que abrir la herida- Eco se mostro confundido.

Ciratun Morekio: esas flechas tiene una forma muy peculiar en su punta, al entrar lo hacen de forma sencilla en el cuerpo, pero si no la sacas adecuadamente, esta arrancaría parte de su carne al salir.

Re: lo que sería muy malo teniendo en cuenta que la punta esta dentro en su pulmón- Eco soltó su brazo y dejo que Ren trabajara, primero realizo un tajo a cada lado de donde se clavo la flecha, abriendo de la herida, entonces de la caja tomo otra herramienta, esta era un pequeño gancho aplanado en la punta, el cual debía engancharse en la punta de la flecha para hacerla retroceder sin que provoque daños colaterales, estuvo tratando de enganchar la punta pero le resultaba difícil trabajar entre dos costillas, las gotas de sudor corrían por su rostro, y cada vez que hacia un movimiento Chin soltaba un quejido, hasta que la logro enganchar, y la empezó a retirar, una vez de haberla sacado del todo hablo de nuevo, mostrando la flecha en su pata y una sonrisa victoriosa en su rosto- la tengo- pero su pequeña victoria duro poco, porque la herida había dejado de sangrar, eso la sobresalto, paso sus dedos por su cuello, buscando alguna señal de que su corazón aun latía- su pulso disminuye- se notaba algo de miedo en su voz- NECESITO AYUDA- el león se acerco, para tratar de ayudar, pero al ver el terror en el rostro de Ren, automáticamente corrió a buscar lo que sea que necesite de ahora en adelante para salvar la vida del panda.

][-][

Po: ¿Hedo?¿qué haces aquí?¿donde está Quinto?-esas fueron las primeras preguntas que lograron articular después de encontrar en la sala a su amigo en vez de a Quinto.

He: vaya panda eres más tonto de lo que pensé- Hedo tenía una vela frente a él, que al parecer era la única fuente de luz, estaba sentado y frente a él había una pequeña mesa con un tablero y la vela, y otra silla del otro lado, su brazo izquierdo seguía vendado.

MS: a que te refieres.

He: se los he dicho, mucho antes de que me hicieran esa pregunta, cualquiera pude ser un enemigo, esperaba que lo entendieran mucho antes, pero al parecer la respuesta que siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos, se les escapo de la vista.

Ti: ¿Qué?-Hedo sonrió, una sonrisa macabra, parecida a la que habían visto en el bosque.

He: yo soy Quinto- los miro a los ojos, y pudieron ver como se tornaban de un color rojizo azulado.

TL: ¿pero qué…¿cómo…- todos temblaban, la ira invadía la voz de Tai Lung, la persona que lo había salvado y tanto apreciaba por su moral, ahora resultaba ser alguien que había matado a muchos.

Vi: tú no puedes ser Quinto, yo revise tus heridas, Quinto te había roto el brazo, yo misma toque esas quebradoras.

He: Víbora como veras- levanto su brazo, como si se encontrara en perfecto estado- me brazo se encuentra bien, y eso se debe a algo que ya te había explicado panda… el cuerpo cree lo que el cerebro le dice-se cruzo de brazos, en toda la conversación jamás había abandonado su asiento.

Li: ¿qué es lo que buscas con esto?

He: lo que cualquiera quiere, poder… control, solo tengo un obstáculo por superar.

Po: si nos querías muertos, porque me salvaste, porque me enseñaste el secreto de tu pueblo, porque nos metiste en este juego enfermizo- Hedo soltó una carcajada, digna de un loco.

He: un obstáculo, ustedes… no me hagas reír- se acomodo mejor en la silla, y tomo una de las fichas del tablero, la cual tenía una imagen tallada, esa imagen era muy parecido a Po, sus ojos parecían brillar frente a la vela, como una emoción indescriptible, algo que le daba mala espina a todos- mi único obstáculo es Misaian… ustedes no son nada.

Po: entonces porque querías que viniéramos aquí.

He: porque yo no lo puedo matar, el trato que hice con él me lo prohíbe- todos quedaron algo sorprendidos, pero recordaron lo que le habían dicho cuando les contaba de las parcas "cada parca hizo un trato por algo con Misaian, a cambio de él, le debes tu lealtad"

Ti: ¿un trato a cambio de qué?

He: fuerza, poder, pero el muy idiota me dios más de lo que debía, cuando vio que era una amenaza, me puso trabas, clausulas, tenía miedo de que con mi poder fuese capaz de romper el contrato… ambos queremos cosas muy parecidas, pero no lo mismo.

Li: ¿y qué buscas tú?

He: venganza… venganza de todos los que me han despreciado, de todos los que me sentenciaron sin conocerme, de los que me pusieron ese maldito seudónimo- sus ojos se volvieron de color dorado, como si fuesen dos monedas de oro puro.

Mo: ¿demonio?- Hedo separo la vista de la ficha de madera, se podía ver en su vista ese sentimiento de nuevo, algo desconocido para los maestros, pero desapareció en cuestión de segundos, igual que hacía unos momentos.

He: no me llamen así… yo ya no tengo ningún afín con ese nombre, después de todo el demonio a muerto, yo soy un fantasma ahora, lo recuerdan- una vez más apareció su sonrisa macabra- y veo que ya le han contado la historia.

Ti: si, la gente te temía porque eras malvado- Hedo se mostro algo molesto, esa era la primera vez que lo veían molesto, nunca antes lo habían visto así, al parecer la contestación de tigresa lo hizo enfadar.

He: la gente le temían a un niño indefenso, que ni el mismo sabía lo que era, le temían solo porque no era igual a los demás, porque no podían saber sus pensamientos a plena vista, dime Tigresa, que es lo que se siente, después de todo, tú has sufrido algo muy parecido.

Ti: ¿tú como sabes eso?...mejor dicho ¿Cómo sabes todo?- Hedo sonrió satisfecho, al parecer habían hecho la pregunta que el tanto esperaba que hicieran.

He: yo sé todo de ustedes, cada detalle de su vida, yo me encargue de que todo esto sea posible- todos se mostraron confundidos, "a que se refiere Hedo", el vio su ignorancia y decidió aclarar un poco más el tema- enserio crees que Tai Lung hubiera atacado el pueblo, yo le susurre al oído que era su destino ser el guerrero dragón, quien crees que lo dejo en las puertas del palacio de jade; crees que ese miedoso de Lord Shen hubiera atacado a los panda, si yo no le mostraba en sus sueños un mundo gobernado por él, y el muy idiota pavo real se lo creyó; crees que Oogway hubiera mandado a Shifu a buscar a tigresa si yo no se lo habría dicho; quién crees que le dijo a Mei LIng que viera a Grulla hacer sus quehaceres, y que lo apoyara para hacer kung fu, quien crees que le dijo a Oogway donde estaba mono; quien crees que le robo las lanas a esas cabras y les hablo de Mantis para que les ayudara a recuperarlas; quién crees que le hizo pensar a ese panda que el kung fu era algo en lo que él iba a ser bueno; incluso aquí, me asegure que todo saliera como era debido, me encargue de que Po no muriera, de mantener los planes de Misaian fuera de ustedes, hasta que lograra mi objetivo… incluso me encargue de que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos… sino dime Tigresa, que hay de tu vieja pesadilla- los ojos de Hedo se pusieron extraños no mantenían un color ni por un segundo, estaban constantemente cambiando, y su tono de voz cambio, a uno que Tigresa reconocería la instante- apúrate Tigresa, porque si no morirá en mis manos- luego de eso sus ojos se volvieron a tornar de un color fijo, esta vez violetas.

Po: ¿tú mataste a mi gente?- era más una recriminación que una pregunta, pero Hedo parecía no inmutarse.

He: no precisamente, hice que vinieran aquí, para tener una escusa por la cual traerte panda, los conozco y sé cómo reacciona cada uno.

MS: pero ¿por qué has hecho una guerra allá afuera, y no los mataste a todos los seguidores de Misaian tu mismo?

He: porque necesito a mi futuro ejército con vida, a demás eso le quitaría toda la diversión.

TL: pero al parecer hay un defecto en tu plan, ya que debemos eliminarte para matar a Misaian.

HE: preveía este hecho, así que busque soluciones- señalo una puerta que se encontraba a un costado, perpendicular a su posición, era pequeña y no llamaba mucho la atención – esa puerta les lleva directamente hacia Misaian, diciéndoles esto yo no habré roto el contrato, y una vez que el este muerto, yo seré libre de mis ataduras, y me desharé de ustedes, ya que no me serán necesarios nunca más- dejo de apuntar a esa puerta y paso a apunta la que se encontraba detrás suyo- sino pueden ir por esa puerta, pero para hacerlo deberán enfrentarse contra mí, y morir aquí, porque nunca lograran vencerme, y arruinar todos los planes que me han costado tanto tiempo realizar.. yo les recomendaría que bajaran la cabeza y se fueran directo contra Misaian, hagan igual que esa que esa tortuga tonta que me obedeció sin más, solo debí darle una paliza.

MS: ¡ESO ES MENTIRA!, nadie era mejor que Oogway.

He: jajaja… de verdad crees en eso de que creó el kung fu,… él aprendió todo de mí, yo practicaba esas artes mucho antes de que él pudiera caminar, incluso su sabiduría, fui yo quien se lo enseño, incluso su lema es mío, pero claro el lo recita a medias_ imito la voz de el gran maestro Oogway- los accidentes no existe, sino suceden porque alguien lo ha planeado así- soltó otra de sus tenebrosas carcajadas.

Po: eso no… eso no es posible.

He: dime Po, Tigresa te ha contado de su pesadilla… o tú has contado las tuyas- ninguno de los dos hablo por miedo a que pensarían los demás- así que díganme, que elección tomaran, afrentarse a mí y tratar de pasar por la puerta principal, o ir por la puerta trasera con el rabo entre las patas- Po saco lentamente su espada de su funda, y la posiciono frete de si, Hedo inspecciono cada movimiento- entonces así será- soplo la pequeña vela, y la oscuridad domino la habitación hasta que un rayo ilumino el lugar, y mostrando que en la silla donde Hedo había estado sentado, ya no había nada- tendré que usar un plan de respaldo, espero que estén contentos, acaban de arruinar cien años en planes- la voz no provenía de ningún lado.

Po: tú traicionaste a tu gente al unirte a Misaian.

He: yo no traicione a nadie, porque no hay ningún ser vivo que confiara en mí… lo mismo que paso contigo en el palacio de jade- un haz de luz atravesó la habitación era la catana de Hedo.

][-][-][

Ring y Pesto caminaban tranquilamente por el campamento, hacia algunos momentos se habían enterado que sus camaradas habían sufrido una emboscada, por lo cual se decidió dejar de atacar, al menos por ahora, según lo que decían las tropas todos habían logrado escapar, ellos no sabían que era lo que había pasado, ya que eran el segundo respaldo; si las tropas de Eco caían en una trampa, recién allí ellos emprenderían el viaje al campo de batalla; la lluvia caía, pero al parecer a nadie le importaba, todos tenias cosas más importantes en sus mentes, el lobo y el leopardo, entraron a una de las tiendas, la cual era la que habían utilizado para comunicar el plan de Chin hacia los demás, el lugar donde vieron al encapuchado por primera vez.

Pe: ¿quién crees que sea?- el lobo entendía perfectamente a quien se refería.

Ri: no lo sé, pero me suena conocido, tal vez alguien que vi hace mucho.

Pe: tal vez se tu hijo.

Ri: no lo creo.

Pe: ¿por qué lo dices?

Ri: mi hijo tiene una cicatriz que le inutilizo el ojo izquierdo, fue hace muchos años.

Pe: y?

Ri: este lobo tenia los dos ojos abiertos, y tenía ojos azules, mi hijo los tenía una mescla entre marones y rojizos, un color único e igual a los de su madre-hubo un silencio algo incomodo, se conocían de hace micho pero aun tenían secretos.

Pe: ¿dónde crees que este Chin?- cambio de tema, porque odiaba ese silencio.

Ri: la última vez que lo vi iba al campo de batalla- se acerco al mapa que estaba iluminado por las velas- saber que si hijo está luchando en el corazón de la zona enemiga lo ha vuelto distraído en el combate.

Pe: si, pero aun así, les tomara mucho acabar con él, es un panda muy resistente.

Ri: incluso los hombres más fuertes tienen debilidades.

Pe: eso es cierto, pero eso depende cuanto dejamos que eso nos debilite… en el caso de Chin veo más su debilidad como una fuerza que un obstáculo.

Ri: concuerdo contigo, pero tal vez nuestra forma de pensar nos da un punto de vista distinto al de los de nuestros adversarios.

Pe: más de una vez me hubiese gustado saber quién demonios es Misaian, ya que el muy bastardo nunca ha mostrado su rostro.

Ri: muchas veces el rostro nos distrae de quien es el verdadero enemigo, tal vez sea una ventaja que no sepan quien Misaian- se pudo ver un relámpago por la entrada de la carpa- al parecer la tormenta empeora.

Pe: hemos detenido los ataques por ella, pero tal vez no fue una buena idea hacerlo, ya que así podrían encontrar a nuestros infiltrados, recomendaría que retomemos los ataques.

Ri: tal vez sería bueno retomarlos, pero sería mejor que tengamos un intervalo mayo entre cada combate, pero de odas formas sería prudente hablar con Chin, tomar una decisión si su consentimiento seria como desobedecer nuestras leyes, las que hemos respetado durante tanto tiempo.

Pe: tienes razón, mejor vamos a averiguar donde esta- ambos salieron de la tienda de campaña, y empezaron a buscar a alguien que les pudiera facilitar algo de información sobre el paradero del emperador, recorrieron varias tiendas buscando a algún miembro de los Ciratun Morekio, pero no encontraban a ninguno, en todas las carpas se encontraban soldados que estaban descansado, o divirtiéndose con algún juego de mesa, eso fue hasta que en una de los toldos improvisados que los soldados habían hecho para cubrirse de la lluvia, divisaron a un pequeño grupo de Ciratun Morekio, eran un panda y algunos lobos, tigres y leones, los cuales no eran muy comunes, ya que en una misión algunos Ciratun Morekio encontraron unas familias de leones encerrados, los liberaron y le ofrecieron vivir en Agatesing, los leones aceptaron sin más, pero estaban bajo el régimen de los leopardos, ya que ellos eran quienes lo habían salvado ; al acercarse Ring fue el primero en hablar.

Ri: buenas noches, hermanos.

Lobos: buenas noches, hermano- el resto de los soldados simplemente inclino su cabeza.

Pe: nos preguntábamos se sabían algo del señor Chin, que lo estamos buscando.

Panda: lo siento señor, pero no sabemos nada de él, nos separamos en el campo de pelea, y desde entonces no sabemos nada de él.

Ri: y de Eco, después de todo el guiaba al pelotón que debía ayudar a Chin.

León: no se si era él, pero me pareció haberlo visto que iba a la tienda medica, pero no estoy seguro.

Pe: está bien, gracias por la información-ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la tienda médica, les tomo alrededor de cinco minutos llegar, al entrar se toparon con muchos heridos, todos en camillas, pero al costado de una de ellas estaba Eco, arrodillado, junto a él un panda Ciratun Morekio, una médica loba, en el suelo Chin, y un león y un tigre realizándole técnicas de reanimación, ellos se arrimaron cautelosamente, para no estorbar a los médicos, la médica hablo.

Re: vamos, continúen, yo vendare la herida, ustedes manténgalo con vida.

Pe: Eco ¿qué sucede?

Ec: Chin fue alcanzado por una fleca enemiga, pero eso no importa ahora, solo oren de que siga vivo.

][-\\/

Un haz de luz atravesó la habitación era la catana de Hedo, Po logro bloquearla a tiempo antes de que le cortara la cabeza, todos estaban sorprendidos, Po había sido capas de reaccionar a la velocidad de combate de Hedo.

He: bueno, al menos me divertiré- hizo de nuevo su sonrisa tenebrosa, sus ojos se tiñeron de un marrón oscuro.

Po: tu y yo no somos iguales, tu decidiste ser como eres, y no tratas de cambiar como lo hizo Tigresa- había una ligera luz, nadie sabia de donde venia, pero al menos algo se podía distinguir en la oscuridad, Lin se había colado a su espalda y trato de atacarlo, pero cuando estaba por tocarlo otro relámpago rebelo que lo que estaba por atacar no era nada, solo una sombra.

He: yo me he transformado en lo que tanto temían es un camino que no tiene vuelta atas- se podía ori que la voz provenía de todas las direcciones.

Po: que me dices de los secretos de los lobos, de cuidarlos, de que no caigan en las manos equivocadas, que paso con lo que eras un Ciratun Morekio- un leve golpecito llamo su atención, giro y por escasos centímetros logro esquivar otro ataque de Hedo.

He: deberían haberlo pensado antes de discriminarme… todos se alejaban de mi solo por mis ojos, y ahora me asegurare que nadie vuelva a hacer eso de nuevo, y me pusieron en los Ciratun Morekio solo para mantenerme mas vigilado, sentía la mirada de desconfianza de todos.- Víbora y Mono trataron de alcanzarlo, intentando hacer un movimiento parecido al que le habían hecho a Tai Lung, Mono trato de dar su golpe pero Hedo simplemente se inclino para atrás, dejando que el golpe se quedara corto, Mono se posiciono para que Víbora pasara sobre sus brazos, cuando su cabeza se separo del brazo de mono, Hedo le propino un gran golpe con la funda de su katana, haciendo que la cabeza de Víbora descendiera drásticamente contra el suelo, Mantis y Shifu, los dos mas rápidos del grupo tratando de golpearlo, uno de cada extremo de su visión periférica, pero Hedo realizo una patada giratoria al ras del suelo, obligando a los maestros a saltar para esquivarlo, pero a diferencia de Mantis, Shifu realizo un salto hacia adelante, lo que fue un grave error ya que Hedo aprovecho el giro para realizar otro golpe con la funda de su Katana, Shifu logro posicionar ambos brazos del mismo lado, para realizar lo mas parecido que pudo a un bloqueo, pero el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando a volar contra una de las paredes; Mantis aprovecho que se encontraba detrás de él y quiso realizar un ataque sorpresa, pero Hedo se dio vuelta y clavo la catana en el suelo, atravesándole la pequeña funda de agujas que llevaba el insecto, impidiendo que se acercara mas, Lin y Po aprovecharon el hecho de que ya no tenia espada, lo que lo ponía en desventaja con ellos, ambos atacaron al mismo tiempo Po de un lado, y Lin del otro, tratando de acabar con el a la primera, Po había posicionado su catana sobre su cabeza, y la hacia descender tratando de cortarlo verticalmente, mientras que Lin trataba de hacer un corte horizontal a media altura de su cuerpo, todo paso en cámara lenta, Hedo dio simplemente un paso al lado contrario de donde venia el ataque de Lin y la bloqueo con la punta de su funda, al detenerla genero que la katana de Po y la de Lin chocaran, se quedaron así al menos un segundo, todos estaban sorprendidos, pero eso fue hasta que Hedo dio un medio giro y le acertó una patada bajo la barbilla de Tai Lung, que trataba de colarse detrás de el, Tigresa, que iba junto a Tai Lung, logro pasar por debajo de su patada y conectar un puñetazo en su pie de apoyo, ya que en la posición que se encontraba, no podía hacer otra cosa; al sentir el contacto Hedo posiciono la funda contra el piso, he hizo una mortal sobre las espadas de Po y Lin, utilizando la funda como punto de apoyo, pero cuando trato de quitar la funda Po fue capas de cortarla por la mitad, Hedo hizo un par de volteretas para establecer distancia, pero antes desclavo su katana, ahora se encontraba a unos metros de distancia, nadie se movía, todos estaban dispersados, si cuando se encontraban a escasos centímetros y todos juntos y no le pudieron hacer casi nada, menos podrían ahora que tenia tiempo para analizar sus movimientos, ya casi era seguro que no podrían ganar- acéptenlo, no podrán vencerme, conozco cada uno de sus movimientos, son piezas de mi tablero, son solo fichas a las que se les puede planear un futuro.

Po: cállate, eso no es cierto.

He: no, cállate tu panda estúpido, si no fuera por mi tu no tendrías ni la mitad de cosas que ahora posees, deberías estar agradecido conmigo, Hedo comenzó a hacer golpes con la punta de su pie, el golpecito era constante- es ora de que mueran, continuaba con su golpecito, y posiciono su catana apuntando a P, pero el mango estaba sobre su hombro al costado de su cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de apuntar con la hoja de la espada, posiciono su otra pata en la punta de la katana, como si estuviera fabricando un marco de mira entre la katana y su pata, Po era el único que se encontraba en posición de combate, estaban algo separados, Lin, Tai Lung, Tigresa, Mono, Mantis por un lado; Grulla era el único que se encontraba con Víbora, porque se había acercado para ver como estaba, el maestro abiar se había olvidado del combate al ver que el amor de su vida había recibido tal golpe, Hedo miro a Grulla, Po también lo hizo, luego ambos oponentes se miraron- a veces por amor se hacen cosas estúpidas- el golpecito seguía en el Piso, Hedo dio un paso, y entonces todo comenzó, el golpecito se trasformo en un estruendo, que iba levantando péquelas nubes de polvo por donde pasaba, se podían ver como si fuesen pequeños saltos, el trayecto empezó en el piso y fue avanzando por todos lados, luego siguió por las paredes y los techos, dejando a todos boquiabierto, pero así como empezó, termino, Po se posiciono merando hacia donde había escuchado por ultima vez golpe, esperando que de allí viniera el ataque, sintió un ligero escalofrió en su espalda, pero lo atribuyo al miedo, los segundos pasaban y el ataque no venia, sintió otra vez ese escalofrió, decidió asegurarse que no había nada tras de si, pero al girar pudo ver como se aproximaba la punta de la katana de Hedo, con un movimiento rápido termino de girar y trato de usar su propia espada para desviar el golpe, pero estaba demasiado cerca, y recibió un corte en su mejilla, los demás trataron de atacarlo, pero volvió a separarse con volteretas, las dejo de hacer cuando ya estaba a una distancia segura, volvió a posicionar la katana como lo había echo hacia algunos minutos, se pudo oír de nuevo su golpecito en el piso, esta vez todos tomaron posiciones de combate, pero parecía que Hedo solo se centraba en Po, volvió a desaparecer, dejado tras de si las pequeñas nubes de polvo, después de unas treinta segundos, se hizo el silencio de nuevo, Po cerro sus ojos y dejo que sus instintos lo guiaran "el cerebro controla todo, incluso los sentidos" pensó en poner a prueba ese concepto de nuevo, se concentro… y pudo oír algo, parecía una respiración, y se aproximaba muy rápido hacia él, Po dio un cuarto de vuelta; ambas katanas se encontraron en la oscuridad, solo una de ellas logro teñirse de rojo, dejando que goteara la sangre en su punta, el panda podia sentir como todos los órganos de su pecho buscaban una forma de salir.


End file.
